La psychiatre du 221B
by DonnySean
Summary: Clémence Bron revient à Londres après cinq ans d'absences. Croyant que sa tante vie toujours seule dans leur petit appartement de Bekerstreet, la jeune femme est stupéfaite de découvrir un crétin de détective et son meilleur ami chez elle. Clémence s'engage alors dans une drôle de guerre pour retrouver ce qui lui appartient de droit, son appartement.
1. Chapter 1

_Et bien, bonjour, je vous dévoile ma première fanfiction sur Sherlock Holmes ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Mon but premier dans cette histoire est que mon personnage ne soit pas une Mary Sue mais aussi que les personnages de la série soient bien retranscrit... J'espère que j'aurais réussi ! :D  
_

_**DISCLAIMER**__: l'œuvre de Conan Doyle ne m'appartient pas, et c'est bien dommage ! Par contre, David et Clémence sont à moi !  
_

* * *

Chapitre 1

\- Et là, le type me bouscule ! Bah oui, bien sûr. Si je lui aie fait mal ? Non, à vrai dire, il faisait vachement peur, j'ai pas eu le courage de le frapper... Hé, te fous pas de ma gueule ! J'avais presque oublié Londres et ses touristes ! Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont nombreux ! Ils pouvaient pas resté chez eux ce week-end ?! Oui, oui, bien sûr... Mais ils sont pas obligés de prendre le métro. Ouais, bien sûr que je vais bien. OK, d'accord, je suis un peu excitée ! Attends, David, je suis de retour à la maison. Non, sérieux... Ouais. Tatie sera contente de me revoir. Tu crois ? Elle peut pas me faire la gueule parce que je ne lui aie pas donné de nouvelle pendant cinq ans, quand même ?! Si ? T'es con. Allez, David, faut que j'y aille, à plus !

**Clémence Bron** raccrocha et sortit de la cabine téléphonique. Elle poussa un soupir en s'observant dans la vitrine d'un magasin de chaussures.

La jeune femme lissa sa chemise blanche pour camoufler la tâche de mayonnaise sur son jean. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns, voulant leur donner un peu de volume. Sa chevelure ondulait doucement jusqu'au creux de son dos. Clémence eut un sourire satisfait en constatant son reflet. Elle effaça les quelques traces de maquillage qui bavaient sous ses yeux sombres et, se détournant de la vitrine, elle entra chez le fleuriste, juste à côté.

Clémence acheta un bouquet de tulipes pour sa tante, espérant que cela calmerait la colère de la vieille femme. Oh, tante Martha serait de mauvaise humeur, couvrirait sa nièce d'injures mais serait heureuse de la revoir après ces cinq ans d'absences. Cinq ans que Clémence avait quitté Londres pour Liverpool, cinq ans qu'elle étudiait comme une forcenée, cinq ans qu'elle alternait entre cours, petits boulots et visites à l'hôpital. Cinq ans.

Clémence ressortit dans la rue, prit un taxi et enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. La tête collée contre la vitre du véhicule, elle informa le conducteur de sa destination.

Dieu qu'elle aimait Londres ! Petite, déjà, Clem' s'enfonçait dans la métropole, cartographiant ruelles et «passages secrets». Grâce à ça, la lycéenne qu'elle avait un jour été avait aisément pu sécher les cours s'en craindre d'être vue. La plus part du temps, elle s'achetait un pack de bière et squattait un immeuble désaffecté avec David, son meilleur ami. Puis, Clémence rentrait, se retrouvait punie par sa tante et partait se coucher sans manger. Le lendemain, tout recommençait.

Alors que le taxi arrivait près de l'immeuble de sa tante, Clémence se mit soudainement à songer à David.

Elle avait rencontré son ami en primaire. Après une énième bagarre entre garçons, David était rentré chez lui. Sa mère étant dans l'incapacité de le ramener, le gamin était obligé de sillonner les routes de Londres jusqu'à arriver à sa maison. C'est ainsi, qu'au détour d'une ruelle, il rencontra Clémence âgée d'à peine huit ans. La fillette s'était hissée tant bien que mal sur plusieurs cartons dangereusement empilés. Tout cela pour atteindre une benne à ordure. De là, rien de bien étrange dans les rues de Londres. Seulement, lorsque Clem' disparut à l'intérieur de la poubelle géante, David avait cru faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Ça fera dix Livre, lança le conducteur en s'arrêtant sur le bas côté de la route.

Sortant de ses pensées, Clémence tendit son argent au coursier, notant au passage qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux pauvres Livre. Dès qu'elle posa un pied sur le trottoir, elle fut surprise par le changement de la rue. Elle l'avait quitté lorsqu'elle était encore en pleine construction et se souvenait parfaitement des échafauds autour de l'église Saint-Jean en, mais aucunement du centre commercial ou de la salle de sport qui avaient ouverts en moins de cinq ans. Clémence releva la tête et observa la porte de l'appartement de sa tante.

\- 221B Bekerstreet, lut-elle.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avança, toqua à la porte et retint son souffle. La porte, déverrouillée, s'ouvrit. Étonnée, Clémence se permit d'entrer.

L'appartement, lui, n'avait pas changé. L'entrée donnait toujours sur cette tapisserie d'un verte délavée et ces escaliers en chêne. Sous ces derniers se trouvait un cagibi où était rangé plusieurs produits ménagés ainsi que tout les anciens jouets de Clémence, sa tante n'ayant pas eu le cœur à les jeter. En face du cagibi se trouvait l'appartement de sa tante. Un trois pièces -salle de bain, cuisine et chambre- dans lequel la jeune femme n'allait que pour manger. Elle ne dormait pas avec sa tante. Clémence vivait à l'étage du dessus, dans un appartement en mauvaise état, et qui, petit à petit, avait été rénové par les deux femmes.

\- Tatie ? Lança Clémence.

\- Allons, les garçons ! Rangez un peu cet endroit ! Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante !

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit tandis qu'elle gravissait l'escalier, son bouquet de fleurs serrait entre ses mains.

La porte du deuxième appartement était ouverte et un profond soulagement parcourut le corps de Clémence quand elle se rendit compte qu'aucune modification n'avait été fait. La tapisserie était toujours verte, beaucoup plus foncée que celle de l'entrée. Le parquet était toujours noir, le plafond encore blanc.

\- Madame Hudson, ne touchez pas à ça ! Gronda une voix.

Clémence, le cœur dans la gorge, entra dans l'appartement.

Le petit salon qui faisait office d'entrée avait changé, ses meubles avaient disparu, remplacés par d'autres. Deux hommes étaient installés sur deux fauteuils se faisant face. Entre eux se trouvait une cheminée vide de tout feu. Clémence songea au chamalleows qu'elle faisait cuire ici, lorsqu'elle était enfant. Cet appartement ne ressemblait en rien à celui qui l'avait vu grandir et s'épanouir. Rangeant des feuilles volantes sur un bureau près de l'une des deux fenêtres s'agitait **Martha Hudson**. Elle avait vieilli, bien sûr. Ses cheveux bruns coupés en carré avaient été teint en rouges, sa peau s'était flétrie, la vieille dame s'était amaigrie. Trop concentrée dans sa tâche, elle n'avait pas remarqué sa nièce entrer. Personne ne l'avait remarqué à vrai dire.

Clémence Bron toussota et s'attira aussitôt l'attention de sa tante. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, poussa un petit cri et manqua de tomber par terre. Amusée, la jeune femme s'approcha, brandissant son bouquet de tulipes.

\- Surprise, je suis rentrée ! S'écria t-elle.

\- Tu … tu … !

\- Qui est-ce, madame Hudson ? Demanda l'un des deux hommes.

Clémence tourna la tête vers lui. C'était un homme aux cheveux blonds un peu trop long. Il devait avoir d'une trentaine d'années et faisait à peu près la même taille que Clémence. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air inquiet de l'homme.

Perdue dans son observation, la jeune femme en oublia sa tante qui, n'appréciant pas d'être ignorée à un tel moment, lui lança violemment une agrafeuse.

\- Hé, du calme ! Je t'ai apporté des fleurs ! Se justifia Clémence en rattrapant difficilement l'objet au vol.

\- Clémence Bron, comment oses-tu me demander de me calmer après ta disparition ?! Hurla sa tante, lui détruisant les tympans.

\- Je n'ai pas disparu ! S'insurgea la jeune femme. J'étais à Liverpool et tu le sais très bien !

\- Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles pendant cinq ans ! Cinq ans !

Clémence posa l'agrafeuse sur le bureau, rejoignant sa tante par la même occasion.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna l'homme blond, complétement perdu.

\- Il se passe, John, que madame Hudson vient de retrouver sa nièce qui ne lui a pas donné de nouvelle depuis cinq ans, répondit son ami d'une voix lasse. Suis un peu.

C'était un homme svelte, d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns bouclés. Il avait des pommettes saillantes et les yeux rivés sur un article de presse. Il tenait de son autre main une tasse café qu'il buvait au compte-goûte.

\- Bravo, ironisa Clem'. Je vois que vous connaissez bien ma tante.

L'homme leva des yeux profondément ennuyés vers elle.

\- Nous allons faire vite parce que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un de votre intelligence. Je m'appuie, pour vous dire cela, sur le Q.I d'un de vos proches parents, votre tante, dont le cerveau n'est pas plus grand qu'une cacahouète. Telle tante telle nièce, comme on dit. Sur ceux, Mademoiselle Clémence Bron, évitons de dialoguer plus longtemps. Je suis en pleine enquête et je souhaiterais ne pas être dérangé. Par conséquent, vous allez sortir de _mon_ appartement. Immédiatement.

_L'appartement de qui ? _Un tantinet choquée et énervée, la jeune femme se tourna vers sa tante.

\- C'est qui ce crétin ? Demanda t-elle, agacée.

Martha Hudson poussa un long soupir et tira sa nièce sur le seuil de la porte, claquant cette dernière derrière elles.

\- Ce sont mes deux locataires, **Sherlock Holmes** et **John Watson**.

Clémence écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu... Tu as pris des locataires ?

Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. _Il ne manquait plus que ça._ La jeune femme renifla bruyamment, invitant sa tante à parler d'un signe de main.

\- Bien sûr, il fallait bien que je gagne un peu d'argent, répondit Martha d'une voix douce. Ma retraite ne me suffit pas...

\- Et, tu les fais loger dans _cet_ appartement, dans _mon_ appartement ? Continua Clémence, la boule dans sa gorge grossissant de plus en plus.

\- Tu es partie pendant cinq ans. Je ne savais pas quand est-ce que tu reviendrais ou même si tu allais revenir. Écoute, Clem', je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir mais tu tombes _très mal_. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir dîner demain midi ? Je suis sûre que les garçons seraient très contents de te connaître.

_Mais oui, avec l'autre brun qui me déteste déjà, je doute que ce soit un super repas. _Voyant le regard profondément inquiet de sa tante, Clémence décida de mettre de côté sa mauvaise humeur.

Elle haussa les épaules, prenant un air détaché.

\- Aucun problème, maugréa la jeune femme en tendant son bouquet à Martha. J'ai déjà loué un studio pas loin d'ici. On se voit demain, de toutes manières.

Madame Hudson hocha la tête et observa sa nièce sortir de l'immeuble. Puis, elle retourna s'occuper de ses locataires.

Clémence resta dehors pendant plusieurs minutes, les bras ballants et les yeux embués par les larmes. _Je viens d'être mise à la porte_, songea t-elle tristement. Où allait-elle dormir cette nuit ? Elle n'avait plus assez d'argent pour prendre une chambre d'hôtel. À vrai dire, il ne lui restait que deux Livre._ Je pourrais au moins m'acheter un paquet de bonbons... _La jeune femme pensa un instant à rendre visite à David. Il la comprendrait immédiatement, la consolerait, virait les parasites de _son_ appartement et lui offrirait un toit pour la nuit. Cependant, en se rappelant que son ami avait déménagé hors de Londres, Clémence balaya cette idée de son esprit. Elle passa son après-midi dans un parc, dépensant ses derniers Livre pour acheter une barbe-à-papa.

Aux alentours de cinq heures, alors que Clémence Bron s'était endormie sur un banc, des sirènes de polices la réveillèrent brusquement. Intriguée, la jeune femme observa les véhicules des forces de l'ordre se garaient sur le parking du parc. Une brigade de police s'approcha d'une maison dès plus banales. Une vieille femme leur ouvrit immédiatement, le visage livide. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'un homme et fondit en larmes. Clémence se leva, démêla rapidement ses cheveux et s'approcha des voitures de police. Les gendarmes, trop occupés à repousser des citoyens curieux, ne remarquèrent pas la jeune femme qui, tel un ninja, pénétra discrètement dans la maison. L'adrénaline parcourant ses veines, Clémence Bron tenta de prendre un air tout à fait normal. Elle suivit les bruits d'une conversation et entra dans une cuisine où elle découvrit plusieurs gendarmes entourant un corps sans vie.

Le cadavre ne devait avoir que quelques heures, contenu de son état de décomposition. Le macchabée n'alarma pas la jeune femme qui se contenta de le fixer pendant de longues minutes. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un film, que ce corps devant elle n'était pas réel. Pourtant, la légère odeur de pourriture dans l'air la remit rapidement sur le droit chemin. Cela lui rappela de drôles de souvenirs.

\- Hé, vous êtes qui ?!

La victime était allongée sur le ventre, la tête plongée dans son propre sang. Elle avait des cheveux désordonnés, des marques violacés autour du cou et ne portait pas de pantalon. La victime qui, vue de dos, devait être une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, était en culotte.

\- Euh... Clémence Bron, répondit distraitement la jeune femme.

Elle n'arrivait pas à quitter le cadavre des yeux, complétement subjuguée par la mort.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est encore Sherlock qui nous la ramené. D'ailleurs, il est où ce taré de détective ?

\- En route. Bon, mademoiselle, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous fait ici.

Clémence leva les yeux.

\- Je suis avec Sherlock, il m'a demandé de passer avant lui, raconta t-elle.

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna un gendarme. C'est pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Parce que t'as compris quelles étaient les habitudes de ce type ?

Clémence observa les trois gendarmes lui faisant face. L'un d'entre eux, le premier s'étant rendu compte de sa présence, était un grand homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses cheveux bruns commençaient tout juste à blanchir au niveau de ses tempes. Pendant que ses deux collègues se disputaient au sujet de Sherlock -Clémence pria pour que ce ne soit pas _le_ Sherlock Holmes, locataire de _son_ appartement-, il l'observait, méfiant.

\- Euh … Vous êtes ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Inspecteur Gregory Lestrade, se présenta l'homme.

\- D'un coup d'œil glacial, il fit taire ses collègues.

\- Voici les Lieutenants Donovan et Anderson.

Donovan était une femme métisse qui regarda immédiatement Clémence de haut. Anderson, lui, se contenta d'un rapide signe de tête avant de continuer à déblatérer sur ce fameux Sherlock, un détective consultant employé par la police. Cela rassura un peu la jeune femme. L'homme qu'elle avait vu chez sa tante avait plutôt une tête de comptable que celle d'un mystérieux détective.

En songeant au comportement hautain du locataire de sa tante, Clémence s'énerva toute seule, imaginant comment elle se vengerait le lendemain. Si Martha Hudson n'avait pas participé au repas, sa nièce aurait bien posé un lapin à ces deux stupides locataires.

\- Et tu connais Sherlock depuis combien de temps ? Questionna Lestrade, suspicieux.

\- Oh, pas très longtemps, à vrai dire, poursuivit Clémence en détournant le regard.

Elle tenta d'échapper à la conversation mais l'Inspecteur n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Sherlock avec une fille.

Clémence pinça les lèvres. Elle avait mis les pieds sur une scène de crime et -au vu de son casier judiciaire- il aurait surement été mieux pour elle de ne jamais entrer dans cette maison. Alors, pourquoi -par la Couronne d'Angleterre !- se retrouvait-elle à mentir ne serait-ce que pour rester une minute de plus à observer ce cadavre ?

\- C'est parce que vous ne m'avez jamais vu, chuchota Clémence d'une voix livide.

Elle avait besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour oublier le fait qu'elle était toute seule. C'était ça, sa réponse, sa raison de rester.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et s'approcha de la victime. Entre temps, la police scientifique l'avait retourné sur le dos ce qui permit à Clémence d'observer les traces de poudres blanches autour du nez du cadavre. _Une femme de quarante ans qui se drogue ?_ L'ancienne étudiante observa plus en détail la cuisine de la défunte. C'était un lieu propre et bien rangé, malgré l'unique livre qui traînait sur l'un des plans de travail. La victime portait une montre toute neuve ainsi qu'un collier de perle. _Une femme de quarante ans, riche, qui se drogue ? _

\- Ah, Sherlock, ton amie est déjà arrivée.

\- Son ami ?

Clémence déglutit et se tourna lentement vers Lestrade qui la pointait du doigt. À côté de lui se tenaient John Watson et Sherlock Holmes. _Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _lui_ le détective ? _La jeune femme ferma les yeux, s'attendant déjà à être emmener au poste. Peut-être lui collerait-on aussi un procès ? Clémence se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ah, Clémence, s'étonna la voix de Sherlock. Pouvez-vous me faire un compte-rendu de la situation ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Le locataire de _son_ appartement la frôla pour se rendre jusqu'au cadavre qu'il inspecta rapidement.

\- C'est qui cette fille, Holmes ? Demanda le Lieutenant Anderson.

\- Ma deuxième assistante, lança l'intéressé.

\- T'as besoin de deux assistants pour faire ton travail ? Demanda Donovan en le regardant de haut.

Accroupi près du corps sans vie, Sherlock Holmes ne répondit pas. Clémence, profitant de l'arrivée du détective, se dirigea vers la porte. Au final, le locataire était gentil. Il avait menti pour elle, c'était vraiment très sympathique de sa part. Approchant de la porte de la cuisine, la jeune femme se promit de remercier Sherlock en tant voulu.

\- Où allez-vous, Clémence Bron ? L'appela le détective sans détourner les yeux du cadavre. Vous devez toujours me faire votre compte-rendu.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. _Oh le sale …_

\- J'attends, mademoiselle Bron.

Tout les regards étaient braqués sur l'ancienne étudiante qui, se mordillant un ongle, jeta un regard paniqué à John. Ce dernier grimaça, incapable d'arrêter la tournure que prenait la situation. _Ça ne peut pas être si difficile_, pensa Clem',_ suffit de trouver des trucs à dire !_

\- La victime est une femme de quarante ans et n'a pas de problème en ce qui concerne l'argent.

\- Ça, tout le monde peut le savoir, grommela Sherlock Holmes. Même le lieutenant Donovan en serait capable.

\- Espèce de…

\- Et bien, reprit la jeune femme. La victime se droguait, donc, elle était malheureuse.

\- Surtout, Clémence Bron, rendez service à la société, ne devenez jamais détective.

\- Elle a été étranglé.

\- Mieux vaut vous taire finalement, cela devient ridicule.

\- Et il est claire qu'on a tenté de la violé.

\- Claire, non. Visible par le pire des abrutis, oui !

Clémence se massa l'arrête du nez.

\- D'accord, lança t-elle, j'ai compris que vous ne m'aimiez pas et que je n'avais pas à rentrer sur une scène de crime mais, nom de Dieu, si vous voulez montrer au combien vous m'êtes supérieur, ce sera sans moi ! J'ai passé l'âge de ces gamineries !

La jeune femme fit demi-tour, bouscula l'Inspecteur Lestrade et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cependant, ses yeux furent attirés par la couverture du livre posé sur le plan de travail. Inconsciemment, elle lut le titre: «Théâtre→DRAME». Attrapant aussitôt l'ouvrage, Clémence le lança au détective.

\- Pour conclure... La question à se poser est: Que fait un livre dans une cuisine parfaitement rangée ?

\- Vous aurez pris le temps, soupira Sherlock en épluchant les pages du livre. Enfin, vous commencez à vous poser les bonnes questions, c'est déjà ça.

La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage, agacée par ce crétin de détective.

Il se croyait au-dessus de tout, de tout le monde. Et Clémence n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas ces cheveux bruns parfaitement bouclés qui retombait sur son visage impassible. Elle détestait ces pommettes saillantes, ces grands yeux bleus qui ne s'attardaient jamais sur elle, comme si elle en était indigne. Elle détestait Sherlock Holmes, le locataire de _son_ appartement. Oh, Clémence avait beau se répéter que le détective n'était pas le coupable dans cette affaire de maison, il était tout de même beaucoup plus facile de le haïr, lui, un homme si agaçant, au lieu de sa pauvre tante.

\- Et donc ? Questionna Lestrade. Que fait un livre dans une cuisine ?

Sherlock Holmes se leva et, un grand sourire sur le visage, se frictionna les mains.

\- Notre assassin est un psychopathe ! S'exclama le détective. Réfléchissez, les psychopathes laissent des traces ! Ils aiment se sentir poursuivis, en danger ! Sur la couverture du livre est écrit «DRAME», c'est le premier mot que penserait les minuscules cerveaux normaux mais c'est aussi, _nom d'un chien,_ ce que j'aime les psychopathes … ! Ce livre, c'est aussi notre indice, notre trace ! Quatre genres au théâtre, quatre meurtres ! Il faut être diaboliquement intelligent pour laisser des indices liés au théâtre. C'est un message, Lestrade !

Clémence papillonna des yeux, observant ce détective complétement dérangé. _Qui pourrait croire une histoire aussi incroyable ?_ La jeune femme secoua la tête. _Quel détective de merde_, pensa t-elle, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres.

\- Vous avez entendu les gars ?! S'exclama le chef des gendarmes. Recherchez moi tout les gars fans de théâtres dans nos fichiers !

_Quoi ?!_

\- Et cherchez aussi du côté de l'hôpital de Rochester, ajouta Sherlock Holmes.

Donovan haussa un sourcil.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Avez-vous écouter un traitre mot de ce que j'ai dit, Donovan ? J'imagine que vous êtes simplement stupide pour ne pas l'avoir compris, mais nous avons à faire à un psychopathe. Et malheureusement, ces derniers sont souvent à l'asile... Ça y est ? Votre cerveau s'est mis en marche ?

Pendant que le détective se plaisait à rabaisser le pauvre Lieutenant Donovan, Clémence décida de partir, redoutant de se faire attraper par la police de Scottland Yard. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'est pu atteindre la porte de la cuisine, la main de l'Inspecteur Lestrade se referma sur son poignet.

\- Alors comme ça, on s'invite sur une scène de crime ? L'interrogea le gendarme.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Si ce flic' l'emmenait au poste, il ferait sûrement des recherches sur l'ex-étudiante et découvrirait, par la même occasion, son dossier juridique. Peut-être qu'avec tout ça, il aurait de quoi la mettre en garde à vue, ou pire, de quoi la mettre en prison. _Non, tu délires..._ Lestrade resserra la pression autour de son poignet. Clémence serra les dents. Si elle le frappait dans l'entre-jambe, le chef des gendarmes la lâcherait juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle prenne la poudre d'escampette.

\- Lestrade, lâchez-là, ordonna John, vous lui fait mal.

Le policier obéit non sans s'excuser. Le justicier et l'ancienne étudiante se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, attendant que l'un d'entre eux fasse un geste qui déterminerait sans doute la suite des évènements.

\- Ne l'emmenez pas tout de suite avec vous, décida le détective en s'approchant de son colocataire, j'ai tellement pitié du QI de mademoiselle Bron, que j'ai l'intention de l'aider. Elle participera à l'enquête en tant que mon assistante, tout comme John le fait.

\- Ce n'est pas..., tenta le gendarme.

\- Vous l'emmènerez une fois cette histoire close. Cela vous convient-il, Inspecteur Lestrade ? Demanda Sherlock sans attendre de réponse. John, prends un taxi et va voir Sulivan Panzer, 675 rue des oiseaux.

Sherlock Holmes sortit de la pièce, son colocataire sur ses talons, laissant Clémence entourée d'une meute de policiers. La jeune femme papillonna des yeux, encore choquée. Pour qui ce crétin de détective se prenait-il ? Il n'avait aucun droit de décider pour elle !

\- Vous devriez y aller, lui conseilla soudain l'Inspecteur. John ne vous attendra pas éternellement.

L'ancienne étudiante hocha la tête et sortit de la cuisine. Elle se mit presque à courir pour sortir de la maison et dévala quatre à quatre les marches du perron. _Avec un peu de chance, elle réussirait à fuir avant de tomber sur l'un des locataires de sa tante !_ En bas, sur le trottoir, l'attendait John Watson. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte d'un taxi et l'invita poliment à monter. Clémence se glissa à l'intérieur du véhicule et observa, à travers la vitre, un détective aux cheveux bouclés discuter avec une vieille femme. Lorsque le taxi passa près de Sherlock Holmes -détective nullissime et voleur de maison-, la jeune femme lui fit son plus beau doigt d'honneur.

* * *

**La suite au prochain chapitre ! ;) Je vous invite à poster des Reviews, après tout, j'aimerais savoir votre avis sur ma fiction et cela me ferait très plaisir ! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Sherlock Holmes et sa joyeuse bande sont sortie du cerveau de Conan Doyle !**_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Dès que la maison de la victime disparue de son champs de vision, Clémence se tourna vers son chaperon. Celui-ci pianotait tranquillement sur les touches de son vieux téléphone portable. Par dessus son épaule, l'ancienne étudiante réussit à lire le nom du destinataire. _Sherlock Holmes, encore et toujours._ Ce type ne la laisserait donc jamais tranquille ?!

\- Qui est Sulivan ? Demanda brusquement la jeune femme.

John leva les yeux vers elle, se rappelant soudainement de son existence.

\- D'après Sherlock, c'est l'amant de notre victime.

\- C'est pas le travail de la police d'interroger ce gars ? Lança Clémence, un peu étonnée.

La jeune femme n'était pas certaine qu'ils rendaient vraiment visite à Sulivan pour l'interroger mais elle doutait encore plus que ce soit pour prendre le thé avec lui. John eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Ils ignorent la piste de l'amant. C'est Sherlock qui la déduite.

\- Et alors ? S'agaça l'ancienne étudiante. C'est pas moins dangereux pour autant !

John fit la moue et décida de détourner le sujet de la conversation:

\- Et donc, vous êtes la nièce de madame Hudson...

Clémence hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obliger de me vouvoyer, lui sourit-elle ensuite. Et sinon... qu'est-ce que tu fais de vos journées à part interroger des gens potentiellement dangereux ?

Bien malgré elle, la jeune femme était désireuse de continuer la conversation. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié le silence.

\- Je suis médecin, répondit John avec un grand sourire.

\- Genre... dentiste ? Questionna Clémence avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Cette fois, John rit de bon cœur.

\- Non, je suis un ancien soldat médecin. J'ai «décidé» de reprendre une vie normale, avoua l'homme en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Oh, désolée, marmonna l'ancienne étudiante. Ça doit être dur...

John ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Il parut réfléchir profondément avant de dire que, depuis sa rencontre avec ce timbré de détective, il n'avait même plus le temps de songer au temps où il était encore soldat. Ce à quoi Clémence répondit par un haussement de sourcil pas très convaincue. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un d'apparence si gentille pouvait être ami avec un type si agaçant.

\- Surtout, tu ne lui dis rien ! Ajouta John. Il risque de prendre la grosse tête après !

La voiture s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route, le médecin paya le conducteur et sortit le premier. Il fit le tour du taxi pour ouvrir la porte à l'ancienne étudiante. Les deux adultes se mirent alors à marcher tranquillement sur le trottoir.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, John, il a _déjà_ la grosse tête, lui fit remarquer Clémence.

Le médecin eut un sourire mais décida de nouveau de changer de sujet.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

\- Je suis médecin, moi aussi, lui répondit la jeune femme. Enfin, je viens juste de quitter la fac' de psychiatrie mais bon !

Elle parut soudainement radieuse aux yeux de John qui eut un léger sourire en constatant le regard pétillant de son interlocutrice. Elle aimait visiblement son travail avant même de l'avoir déjà pratiquer.

\- Oh, vraiment ? S'étonna l'ex-militaire.

Cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme à ses côtés. John voulut s'excuser, se rendant brutalement compte de son ton machiste, mais la voix froide de Clémence lui coupa la parole:

\- On est arrivé.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle sonna à la porte d'un vieil immeuble.

Clémence Bron était susceptible, rancunière et soupe au lait. Son caractère de cochon n'était d'ailleurs un secret pour personne dans son entourage. La jeune femme n'avait pas du tout apprécié le ton de John lorsqu'elle s'était mise à parler de son travail. Quoi ? Une femme n'était pas capable d'être médecin d'après lui ou était-ce la profession de psychiatre qu'il voulait dévaloriser en employant son ton goguenard ?

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, de grande taille, aux yeux gris.

\- C'est pour quoi ? Grogna t-il.

\- Nous aimerions vous interroger au sujet de madame Histricus, déclara platement John.

L'homme le regarda dédaigneusement.

\- C'est pas les flics qui s'en charge d'habitude ?

Clémence se tourna vers l'ex-militaire, l'observant suer à grosses goûtes sous le stress.

\- Vous allez nous faire rentrer sinon on vous envoie direct au trou, Panzel, menaça l'ancienne étudiante. On a de quoi vous inculpez pour meurtre, vous savez !

\- Quoi ? Grommela le type. Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Où étiez-vous… hier ?

* * *

Assise sur un canapé, une bière entre les mains, Clémence observait la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était un lieu simple bien que terne, muni de plusieurs étagères remplies de BD. Le canapé miteux sur lequel elle était assise prenait toute la place dans le salon.

\- Vous êtes une bonne menteuse, constata John, assis à ses côtés.

Clémence hocha la tête tandis qu'un douloureux souvenir remontait lentement à la surface, dans son esprit jusqu'alors calme.

\- Une question d'habitude, marmonna la jeune femme en portant le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'être submergée par ses souvenirs -Dieu, merci-, leur hôte arrivant dans le salon. Monsieur Panzel s'installa sur une vieille chaise en plastique jaune et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Hier, j'étais avec des amis entrain de fouiller les poubelles du quartier.

John hocha la tête, comprenant visiblement la situation.

\- Je souhaiterais avoir les noms de vos amis, continua Clémence. Que pouvez-vous nous dire au sujet de madame… ?

\- Histricus, lui rappela John dans un sourire. Avait-elle des ennemis ?

Panzel se frictionna les mains, tendu et gêné.

\- Je sais pas, avoua t-il dans un murmure.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'en sais rien, moi. On couchait juste ensemble, expliqua Panzel en se rongeant un ongle. Vous croyez vraiment qu'une fille comme elle et qu'un homme comme moi, ça aurait marché pour autre chose ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua Clémence.

\- Avez-vous remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel chez elle ? Reprit l'ex-soldat. Avait-elle des problèmes ?

\- Y'a bien cette fille, sa vieille voisine qui nous faisait chier. Mais... Attendez, pourquoi vous me posez ces questions ?! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à Lisa ?!

_Il est un peu long à la détente quand même..._ Clémence prit une voix calme pour annoncer à Panzel la mort de son ancienne amante. L'homme frissonna lorsqu'elle lui décrivit la manière dont l'assassin avait tué sa maitresse.

\- Vous avez dit que vous ne couchiez plus ensemble ? Cela remonte à quand ?

\- À peine deux jours, expliqua Panzel. En fait, la voisine se plaignait tellement du bruit qu'on faisait qu'elle a menacé Lisa d'appeler les flics. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, elle m'a fermé sa porte.

John et Clémence se fixèrent longuement, partageant les nombreuses questions qui leur venaient à l'esprit. _Pourquoi Lisa s'inquiétait-elle de la police ? Avait-elle des choses à cacher ? Si oui, lesquelles ? La vieille voisine était-elle dans le coup ?_ N'ayant plus de questions à poser à ce pauvre Panzel, les deux adultes sortirent de la maison. Clémence s'attarda un peu dans le salon avant de partir, regrettant de n'avoir pas de monnaie. Elle aurait bien passé dix Livre à ce type.

Distraitement, John envoya un nouveau message à Sherlock. La jeune femme resta près du médecin, observant les quelques nuages flottant dans le ciel. Elle allait de nouveau retourner dans son parc, le détective n'ayant sûrement plus besoin de son aide. Clémence éternua et jura contre le froid de ce début d'automne.

\- Vous venez ?

L'ancienne étudiante leva les yeux vers John.

\- Pour allez-où ? Demanda t-elle bêtement.

\- Sherlock veut qu'on lui explique les moindres détails de notre conversation avec Panzel, lança le médecin tout en hélant un taxi. On rentre au 221b !

\- Tu ne peux pas lui dire par message ?

John haussa les épaules et grima dans le taxi, suivi de Clémence. Elle colla ensuite sa tête contre la vitre. Ça l'arrangeait malgré tout de prendre le taxi avec le médecin, cela la rapprochait de son parc, de son banc. Et puis, il payait le trajet.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, tenta John après avoir donné leur destination au chauffeur. C'est juste que tu as plutôt la tête d'une étudiante que celle d'un médecin.

\- Ouais, marmonna Clémence. T'as de la famille dans le coin ?

John secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour rien, je me demandais juste s il y avait un moyen que tu partes de mon appartement, lui avoua sérieusement Clémence.

L'ex-militaire en resta choqué, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou se montrait outré. Il fronça les sourcils en fixant le visage impassible de la psychiatre. Celle-ci, soudainement gênée, laissa apparaître un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. Cela détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère, faisant passer sa question pour une blague de mauvais goût.

\- Et toi, à part madame Hudson ? Demanda John.

\- Personne, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Personne ?

\- Ma mère est décédée il y a deux ans. Et mon père, mon père, je ne sais pas où il est, avoua Clem'. Je suis fille unique et mon oncle à été condamné à mort en Floride. Je n'ai plus que ma tante.

Elle fit son plus beau sourire au médecin et poussa un soupir serein.

\- ça fait du bien d'en parler, ajouta t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura John.

Clémence haussa les épaules.

Le taxi s'arrêta, les deux adultes descendirent et John paya. Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans l'immeuble 221B et croisèrent madame Hudson, un plateau en argent dans les mains. Elle sursauta en remarquant sa nièce, encore peu habituée à son retour.

\- J'ai fait du thé... Sherlock vous attend en haut, expliqua la vieille dame en regardant Clémence et John grimpaient à l'étage.

\- John, nous avons une nouvelle victime: Eric Hariet, treize coups de couteau, le visage défiguré au cutteur..., résonna la voix de Sherlock depuis l'entrée. Cela lui fait un magnifique sourire, surtout quand on sait que...

Sherlock déambulait dans le salon, habillé de l'uniforme d'un agent de sécurité. Clémence tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même, analysant la pièce, ce qui avait changé depuis son départ. Désormais, l'appartement était en désordre, des fiches, une couvertures et des tasses vides trainant au sol. Cependant, ce n'est pas le bazar qui surprit la jeune femme mais les légers trous dans l'un des murs ressemblant à des impacts de balles. Choquée, Clémence ne put s'empêcher de les inspecter, fixant d'un œil méprisant le _smiley_ peint à la bombe jaune sur sa belle tapisserie.

_Ces deux crétins avaient abimé son appartement._

\- Clémence Bron.

La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers les locataires, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Quoi ? Grommela t-elle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas invité chez moi pour que tu fasses l'état des lieux, lança froidement Sherlock. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Est-ce que cela s'est seulement gravé une micro-seconde dans ton misérable esprit ? Nous avons deux victimes et un merveilleux diabolique psychopathe qui court toujours... Donc, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te concentrer le plus possible.

Clémence haussa un sourcil. _Tu peux toujours te..._

\- Panzel suspecte la voisine, expliqua John.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire des spéculations d'un idiot pauvre et soumis à sa crétine de maitresse.

\- Sherlock..., grommela l'ex-militaire.

\- John, reprit le détective. Je sais qui est notre assassin.

\- Comme ça, se moqua Clémence. La réponse t'est tombée du ciel.

Ce malade mental et ses délires à la noix commençaient sérieusement à l'exaspérer.

\- Pendant que vous avez inutilement interrogé Panzel, je me suis occupée de la voisine. Comme prévue, c'est une grande fan de théâtre et une parfaite vieille dame. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi niaise, quoi que Anderson bat des records ces derniers temps. La voisine m'a dit que Histricus s'était rendue dans un théâtre minable à l'autre bout de Londres. le jour de sa mort. Le directeur est un certain Grown. Je sais que c'est l'assassin. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le prendre la main dans le sac.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Siffla la jeune femme.

Sherlock se tourna vers elle, lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

\- Il présente une pièce ce soir. Tu seras sûrement la seule spectatrice et il tentera de te tuer.

Le détective planta ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans ceux de la psychiatre. Celle-ci, malgré la tension dans l'air, explosa d'un rire nerveux qui dura moins de cinq minutes.

\- C'est hors de question que je fasse ça.

\- Tu préfères dormir dehors ? Questionna Sherlock. Si tu fais tout ce que je te demande, tu pourras dormir sur le canapé.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Clémence aurait pris cette situation à la rigolade et aurait donné une bonne tape dans le dos de son interlocuteur. Sauf que tout ça ne la faisait pas du tout rire.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Sherlock, gronda la jeune femme.

\- Tu vas pourtant accepter ma proposition, prédit le détective.

Clémence serra les poings.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu nous as envoyé voir Panzel... pour rien ? Questionna John, tentant de calmer l'ambiance.

\- Tu es lent, John. Terriblement lent, soupira Sherlock.

Il jeta un coup d'œil agacé à la psychiatre qui secoua la tête.

\- C'est ça ou je laisse Lestrade t'embarquer, rappela le détective.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- C'est à dix-huit heures, rue de Shakespeare. Tu n'auras pas besoin de te changer, lança Sherlock en ignorant l'insulte. Arrive avec cinq minutes d'avance.

Et comme le parfait connard qu'il était, Sherlock sortit de l'appartement.

* * *

À vingt-deux heures moins cinq, se gelant dans un quartier à la sortie de Londres, se trouvait Clémence Bron.

Malgré son instinct de survie et sa fierté mal placée, la jeune femme avait fini par se rendre dans un théâtre minable pour servir d'appât à un psychopathe. Elle avait assisté à la représentation et avait fait la connaissance de Grown -le suspect numéro un d'après Sherlock. Il s'était montré aimable et les deux adultes avaient longuement bavardé. Grown avait d'ailleurs fini par inviter la psychiatre à prendre un café. Cependant, pour une raison X ou Y, le directeur du théâtre avait demandé à Clémence de l'attendre dehors.

Cela avait permit à la jeune femme de nourrir sa rancœur envers Sherlock Holmes. Pourquoi était-ce elle l'appât ? John aurait très bien pu s'en charger ! Le détective cherchait-il encore à la punir, à l'humilier ? _ça va trop loin ! _Songea Clémence en soufflant sur ses mains glacées. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'elle attendait seule dehors. _Je les emmerde tous._ Elle commença à partir lorsqu'une voix masculine l'interpella.

\- Désolé pour l'attente, s'excusa Grown en la rattrapant. Toujours partante pour ce café ?

Grown devait bien avoir vingt ans de plus que la psychiatre et n'avait rien de l'homme attirant. C'était un simple directeur de théâtre au ventre bien tendu et au regard pervers. Cependant, il s'avérait être un parfait gentleman et un homme cultivé.

Clémence hocha la tête et frissonna en se laissant conduire vers une ruelle non loin. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et elle avait l'impression que l'on jouait du tambour dans sa pauvre tête. _Quel était le plan déjà ? Que devait-elle faire en cas de problème ?_ Jusque là, Clémence avait imaginé qu'une équipe de police viendrait la sauver en cas de problème. Cependant, l'absence de voitures prioritaires l'angoissait de plus en plus.

_Des gens étaient-ils au courant du danger dans lequel elle s'élançait ?_ Clémence se mit à claquer des dents en entrant dans la ruelle. _Sherlock savait-il qu'elle avait suivi ses indications ?_ A l'instant où elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse à ses questions, le courage ou la bêtise de la jeune femme se dégonfla comme un misérable ballon de baudruche._  
_

\- Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un truc de prévu ! S'exclama t-elle en souriant nerveusement.

L'ancienne étudiante s'éloigna précipitamment de Grown et tenta de rejoindre la rue principale, bercée par la douce lumière des lampadaires, mais le directeur du théâtre lui attrapa le bras. Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Elle eut soudainement envie de vomir en sentant ses entrailles se tordre sous l'effet de la peur.

\- Une minute, ordonna Grown d'une voix mielleuse.

_Je vais mourir._ Le souffle court, Clémence tenta de se libérer, en vain. L'homme, la tenant fermement, se rapprocha d'elle et lui souffla son haleine fétide dans le cou.

\- Écrivons une Tragédie, susurra Grown.

Et la jeune femme le vit sortir un canif de sa poche. Même dans la pénombre, elle réussit à apercevoir l'expression sadique du directeur.

\- Je vais t'ajouter à ma collection...

Clémence ne bougea pas, pétrifiée par la peur. La lame du couteau se pressa sur son cou alors que la bouche de Grown s'approchait de son oreille.

\- Je vais te tuer comme j'ai tué les deux autres.

La psychiatre donna un violent coup de pied à son agresseur et s'éloigna le plus possible, courant vers la rue illuminée. Cependant, elle n'alla pas bien loin. L'homme la poussa violemment et la cloua au sol. _Je vais mourir._ La lame du canif se mit à briller dans la pénombre.

\- On ne bouge plus ! Cria une voix. Posez votre arme, vous êtes cernés !

Grown se racla la gorge et, tout en lançant un regard haineux à Clémence, il obéit. Le canif ne toucha pas encore le sol que deux policiers se jetaient sur Grown. Ils le menottèrent et le conduisirent vers la rue. La psychiatre sursauta lorsqu'une couverture de survie se posa sur ses épaules.

\- Tu t'en es très bien sortie, la félicita John.

Elle regarda ses cheveux blonds et son sourire avenant. La vision du visage du directeur remplaça celui du soldat. Clémence ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. De petits points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux

La jeune femme se releva et tituba en arrière, s'écartant le plus possible de l'animation de la rue. Elle y aperçut Lestrade qui passait les menottes à Grown, Donovan, Anderson et Sherlock. Ce dernier, baigné dans la lumière des lampadaires, braqua ses yeux bleus sur elle. Et malgré la distance qui les séparait, Clémence sut qu'il était entrain de l'analyser. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à reculer, voulant échapper au regard du détective, à la tohu-bohu de la rue principale. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, en sécurité. Tandis qu'elle sombrait dans les profondeurs de Londres, John fit un pas vers elle, les mains tendues en signe de soutien. La jeune femme lui hurla dessus et et s'élança plus loin dans la ruelle, le vent lui griffant le visage durant sa course effrénée.

Elle avait déjà couru ainsi. Elle avait déjà ressenti cette peur, cette colère. Elle avait déjà eu envie de vomir et de pleurer, de fuir et de se battre. Mais tout cela remontait à plusieurs années en arrière.

* * *

_\- Toutes mes condoléances, lança poliment une infirmière._

_Elle sortit de la chambre, laissant une étudiante en psychiatrie tout à fait stoïque devant le corps de sa mère. Cela faisait deux ans que Clémence Bron avait quitté Londres pour Liverpool. Cela avait été dur d'abandonner sa vie mais elle y était désespérément arrivée et avait pris soin de sa mère jusqu'au dernier moment. Jusqu'à ce que sa génitrice fasse une ultime tentative de suicide._

_Clémence regarda le corps d'une femme qu'elle avait trop peu connu, une femme qui, rongée par la vie, n'avait pas pu jouer le rôle de mère. Qu'avait-elle fait pour l'étudiante à part mourir prématurément ? Rien, absolument rien. Par contre, Clémence, elle, avait mérité sa place au Paradis. La jeune femme ne comptait plus toutes les fois où elle avait sauvé sa génitrice, où elle l'avait protégé d'elle même._

_Clémence observa le corps froid et pâle devant elle. Elle regarda les longs cheveux noirs, le rouge à lèvres violet et les piercings au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière. Elle était en colère. Elle avait passé deux ans à s'occuper d'une femme qui avait fini par mourir. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien. Elle avait laissé David et sa tante à Londres, s'était exilée à Liverpool, avait fait des études de psychiatrie dans l'unique but d'aider sa mère. Et _elle_, elle était morte. _

_\- C'est trop facile ! Cracha la jeune femme tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
_

_ Pour aider quelqu'un d'autre, elle avait littéralement gâché deux ans de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ? Elle n'avait pas de but, pas d'objectif, aucun rêve. à quoi bon travailler si ce n'était pas pour payer les soins de sa mère ? à quoi bon étudier si ce n'était pas pour un jour sauver sa mère ? à quoi bon rester à Liverpool si ce n'était pas pour être auprès d'elle ? __ La peur du lendemain prit le pas sur la colère._

_Clémence respira profondément par le nez mais, déjà, elle avait l'horrible impression que son cœur déchirait sa poitrine, que les bruits dans le couloir lui vrillaient le crâne. Elle eut l'horrible sensation que les néons lui brulaient les yeux, que l'odeur aseptisée lui détruisait l'estomac. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que l'étudiante tentait de rester debout. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, elle sortit en courant de la chambre._

_Elle ne sut jamais ce qui arriva au corps de sa mère._

* * *

Clémence Bron pleurait, assise près d'une benne, à environ deux rues du théâtre.

Elle détestait pleurer, imaginant parfaitement son visage rouge, ses yeux bouffies et dégoulinant de maquillage. Et puis, elle n'arrivait jamais à s'arrêter. Quand Clémence pleurait, ou avait envie de pleurer, les gens ne pouvait rien faire à part la laisser seule.

\- Clémence Bron, appela une voix de baryton.

Dans la pénombre, la jeune femme distingua un homme de grande taille s'avançait vers elle.

\- Barre toi, renifla la psychiatre en apercevant des yeux bleus ennuyés se posaient sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? L'enquête est terminée, la police a attrapé Grown.

\- Je suis entrain de réfléchir au sens du monde, Sherlock... Alors, dégage de là ! Hurla Clémence, excédée.

Elle tenta d'essuyer les larmes sur ses joues mais celle-ci furent remplacées par d'autres.

\- Comme promis, tu peux dormir sur le canapé.

\- Va te faire foutre, j'ai un studio.

Sherlock lui lança un regard fatigué.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu pareil menteuse, commenta t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Les yeux du détective s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua le visage humide de Clémence. Sherlock Holmes reprit cependant son air suffisant. La jeune femme sentit son désagréable regard froid sur elle.

\- Mais tu vas te barrer ?! Hurla Clémence. Casse-toi ! Je veux pas de ta pitié ! Laisse moi !

Sherlock la détailla comme si elle était la chose la plus étrange du monde._ Pour qui il se prenait ?! Pour qui il la prenait ?!_ _Elle était Clémence Bron, citoyenne du Royaume-Unis, et elle avait le droit de chialer en paix !_ Le détective comprit enfin son désir de solitude et s'éloigna lentement de la psychiatre.

\- La porte restera ouverte, lança t-il en disparaissant sous les jurons d'une jeune femme excédée.

à peine eut-il disparu de son champs de vision que Clémence se remit à pleurer. Cela dura longtemps et quand la lune se mit à éclairer la ruelle, la jeune femme était calmée. Elle se leva, sécha ses joues humides et frictionna ses mains sous le froid. Puis, tel un automate, elle se dirigea vers la rue Bekerstreet. Les yeux perdus devant elle, Clémence n'avait même pas la force de prendre un air assuré. Il était pourtant hors de question qu'elle s'abaisse devant Sherlock Holmes. Elle allait certes squatter son canapé, mais, au fond, ce n'était que du donnant-donnant. Clémence lui prêtait son appartement, le détective la logeait cette nuit.

La jeune femme arriva bientôt devant l'immeuble 221B. Sans surprise, elle pénétra facilement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, remerciant sa tante qui ne fermait jamais la porte d'entrée à clef. Martha Hudson était comme ça, elle préférait prendre le risque d'être attaqué par un psychopathe fanatique de théâtre plutôt que d'empêcher des pauvres SDF d'entrer. Clémence se rappela les nombreux jours où elle avait surpris sa tante entrain de prendre le thé avec un clochard de Bekerstreet.

La psychiatre poussa un long soupir en gravissant les escaliers menant à l'étage. Elle préféra ignorer la présence des interrupteurs, ne voulant pas réveiller sa tante au rez-de-chaussée. Quand la jeune femme monta sur le pallier, une vague de fatigue la submergea. Se massant la nuque, Clémence posa sa main sur la poignet de porte. Elle bailla et poussa distraitement l'issue. Celle-ci ne bougea pas. La jeune femme retenta l'expérience, en vain. Le porte était fermé. Sherlock Holmes s'était joué d'elle. Il lui avait menti.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Cria t-elle.

\- Clémence Bron.

Cette dernière se retourna et aperçut, au bas des escaliers, un détective aux cheveux bouclés.

\- Tu avais dit que la porte serait ouverte, gronda la jeune femme en reniflant.

En quelques enjambées, Sherlock la rejoignit sur le pallier. Il sortit une clef de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Il pénétra ensuite dans son appartement, laissant la psychiatre seule sur le seuil. Poussant un long soupir, Clémence entra dans l'appartement. Elle haussa un sourcil en apercevant le détective allongé sur le canapé, les mains jointes sur son torse.

\- Fait moi du café, ordonna Sherlock, les yeux plantés au plafond.

\- Tu m'as prise pour ta bonne ?

\- Madame Hudson passe la nuit chez l'une de ses amies. John va sans doute dormir chez l'une des filles du bar -je pencherais pour la blonde, John a toujours aimé les blondes. Et je ne sais pas me faire du café, récita le détective.

\- Tu ne sais pas te faire du café ?

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui servait un tel mensonge.

\- Dégage du canapé. J'ai passé une journée plus nulle que la tienne, je le mérite, déclara Clémence.

Sherlock se tourna soudainement vers la psychiatre.

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna t-il. Je n'étais pas au courant que tu avais résolu un double meurtre, mit un psychopathe derrière les barreaux, emmenait ton ami au bar et accueillit une parfaite abrutie sous ton toit.

Clémence se racla la gorge et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Elle se saisit d'une capsule de caféine qu'elle rentra dans la célèbre machine à expresso. Elle trouva ensuite une vieille tasse dans l'évier et recueillit le précieux liquide. La jeune femme rejoignit le salon, sa tasse en main.

\- Maintenant, tu sors du canapé, ordonna la psychiatre en trempant ses lèvres dans _son_ café. T'as une chambre, non ?

Sherlock poussa un long soupir et tourna le dos à son interlocutrice.

\- M'ennuie, gronda t-il se frappant la tête contre le dossier du canapé.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Je prends ta chambre, décida la jeune femme.

Et sans plus de parole, elle se dirigea vers la porte adjacente à la cuisine.

\- Malgré ton cerveau aussi gros qu'une cacahouète, il s'avère que tu es une personne plus intéressante que la moyenne, lui lança Sherlock tandis que la psychiatre claquait la porte derrière elle.

Bien sûr que Clémence avait entendu ce compliment englué dans cette méchanceté en bouteille que possédait le détective. Cependant, la jeune femme n'avait pas souhaité répondre ou remercier son hôte. On ne pardonnait pas aussi facilement un crétin de détective voleur d'appartement.

* * *

**Personne ayant commenté: **Ouf, ça veut dire que mon Sherlock Holmes reste dans le réel ! Je ne mettrais pas de Yaoi, désolé ! Merci !

_Sinon ? Vous, lecteurs passant par là, trouvez-vous ce chapitre à votre goût ? Et la fanfiction en elle-même ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Rerebonjour ! Joyeux Noel et bonne fête ! L'enquête qui va suivre se portera beaucoup sur Clémence -je vais planter son caractère ! Cependant, je vous promets que l'enquête suivante sera une vraie enquête, basée sur la série !_

_**DISCLAIMER: **Les personnages principaux sauf Clémence et David ne m'appartiennent pas !**  
**_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Clémence se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant, elle mit plusieurs minutes à se souvenir du lieu où elle se trouvait. _Mon appartement. _La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage, s'interrogeant momentanément sur la raison de son réveil. Des bruits de coups de feux la lui révélèrent bien vite. _Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette merde ?! _Clémence, l'adrénaline parcourant déjà ses veines, sauta de son lit et courut jusqu'à sa porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.

\- Bon réveil, Clémence, lui sourit John.

Le médecin buvait tranquillement un café au coin du feu tandis que son colocataire, armé d'un Glock, tirait dans le mur d'en face. _Attends, attends... _Clémence se massa les paupières pour éliminer les dernières traces de sommeils dans son esprit légèrement embrumé. Mais non, son subconscient ne lui jouait pas des tours, Sherlock Holmes était bien entrain d'abîmer son appartement.

\- Aucune affaire intéressante, expliqua l'ancien soldat. Il s'ennuie.

Clémence ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sèchement. Elle n'avait nul part où dormir cette nuit non plus et la possibilité de rester dans la chambre du détective l'alléchait particulièrement. De toutes manières, Sherlock Holmes finirait bien par payer -au sens propre comme au sens figuré- pour les dégâts qu'il avait causé.

\- Si tu veux du café, c'est..., ne put finir John.

\- Ça va, lui assura la jeune femme. Je sais déjà où c'est.

Et d'un pas nonchalant, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, tentant de ne pas sursauter au son des coups de feux. Une tasse à café entre les mains et une tartine dans la bouche, Clémence Bron s'installa sur le fauteuil libre.

\- Il est quand même vachement dérangé, lança la psychiatre en se tournant vers son homologue masculin. S'ennuyer alors que la veille, il a contribué à attraper un psychopathe: c'est complétement fou !

\- Je n'y ai pas contribué, rétorqua Sherlock. J'ai attrapé Grown par mes propres moyens.

Clémence hocha distraitement la tête._ La modestie, ça existe._

\- Je pense avoir été d'une grande aide, ajouta la jeune femme en se tournant vers le détective.

Uniquement habillé d'un drap blanc, Sherlock Holmes planta ses yeux bleus translucides dans ceux de la psychiatre

\- À part avoir fondu en larmes, je ne vois pas à quoi tu as servi, répliqua t-il sèchement.

John se raidit. Clémence tiqua. Sherlock tira de nouveau dans le mur.

\- Espèce de... !

\- Les enfants, Lestrade est là ! Appela madame Hudson depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Aussitôt, les deux locataires se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Le détective s'élança dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le gendarme tandis que le médecin partait dans la cuisine pour préparer du café. Clémence se massa l'arrête de nez en se levant de son fauteuil. Elle salua d'un signe de tête Lestrade lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans l'appartement. Le chef de la police de Scotland Yard fronça les sourcils en sentant l'odeur de poudre dans l'air. Il préféra toutefois se taire.

\- Je vous écoute, Lestrade ! S'exclama Sherlock en remontant les escaliers.

Il claqua presque la porte derrière lui.

\- Ce matin, un agent de sécurité du British Museum nous a téléphoné pour nous avertir du vol du très célèbre collier de l'impératrice Sisi, expliqua Lestrade en acceptant la tasse que lui tendait son ami médecin. Ce collier est constitué de plusieurs pierres précieuses, telles que des émeraudes ou des rubis. Après quelques analyses de l'équipe scientifique, il s'est avéré n'y avoir aucune trace sur la scène de crime.

Clémence papillonna légèrement des yeux, attendant fébrilement la suite du récit.

\- Le seul indice que nous ayons est une petite culotte n'ayant pas encore servi contenue de l'absence de trace d'ADN.

Un léger silence plana dans l'appartement.

\- Un 8, déclara brutalement Sherlock. Tu as apporté la culotte ?

John grimaça. _Lui aussi trouve que le mot «culotte» n'a rien à faire dans la bouche de ce crétin ? _Lestrade hocha la tête et sortit de la poche de sa veste une pochette plastique contenant le précieux indice. Il la tendit au détective qui déchira l'enveloppe avant de la jeter par terre. _Et dire que c'est ma tante qui nettoie après lui..._ Sherlock porta le sous-vêtement à son visage et renifla bruyamment le tissu.

\- Mais t'es vraiment pas bien..., murmura Clémence en écarquillant les yeux.

Le détective ne releva pas et observa la culotte sous toutes les coutures, la tournant et retournant entre ses doigts fins.

\- John, avec moi, décida t-il soudain.

Il jeta la culotte par dessus son épaule et s'élança dans les escaliers, son colocataire sur ses talons. Clémence les suivit mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de l'immeuble. Elle observa les deux hommes s'avancer sur la route, hélant à taxi. Une voiture noire s'arrêta. Sherlock grimpa à l'intérieur, John l'imita. Cependant, le véhicule ne démarra pas.

\- Clémence Bron, grogna le détective. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire et sortit de l'appartement, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle monta dans le taxi.

\- Vous me déposez à l'hôpital St-Bart, comme c'est gentil ! Lança la psychiatre lorsque la voiture démarra.

\- Non, nous nous rendons rue Sénèque, informa Sherlock.

Aussitôt, Clémence fronça les sourcils. La rue Sénèque était un quartier «chaud» de la ville et, à part ses centaines de maisons closes, il n'y avait rien à voir là-bas. Enfant, la jeune femme s'aventurait rarement rue Sénèque, sachant pertinemment les dangers qu'elle y encourrait. _Alors voilà donc la vraie nature de Sherlock Holmes, _pensa la psychiatre, _ce n'est rien qu'un sale pervers._

\- Déposez-moi quand même à St-Bart, ordonna Clémence.

\- Et pourquoi St-Bart ? Demanda John avec un léger sourire.

\- Je vais y déposer mon CV, lança la jeune femme. Et essayer d'avoir une avance sur mon salaire.

L'ancien militaire hocha distraitement la tête.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre rue Sénèque, lui proposa t-il dans un nouveau sourire. Tu nous raconteras comment ça c'est passé !

\- Inutile, grommela Sherlock. Tu vas avoir un poste et une avance sur ton salaire. Au final, tu pourras même te payer une chambre dans un hôtel minable et retourner à une vie pathétiquement normale.

Clémence haussa un sourcil, circonspecte, tandis que le taxi se garait sur la chaussée.

\- Et bien, merci de m'avoir déposé, sourit-elle. Je vous laisse payer... Vu que je n'ai même pas de quoi m'acheter un bonbon à la menthe.

Et la jeune femme claqua brusquement la portière derrière elle.

L'hôpital St-Bart était constitué de trois bâtiments, la morgue, l'hôpital en lui-même et la maternité. Les trois édifices possédaient chacun trois étages avec une splendide vue sur une cour verdoyante où poussaient des rangs de tulipes multicolores. Un rouge-gorge piailla gaiement lorsque Clémence s'élança vers la porte principale. Celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement sur la psychiatre qui embrassa du regard l'entrée de l'hôpital St-Bart. Tout comme à l'extérieur, l'entrée respirait la sérénité avec ses plantes en pots et ses grandes baies vitrées filtrant une lumière chaude. Une secrétaire blonde tapait sur son ordinateur, confortablement installée derrière un comptoir.

\- Bonjour, l'interpella Clémence. Je souhaiterais savoir si vous disposez d'un poste de psychiatre disponible ?

La secrétaire leva les yeux de son écran et hocha mollement la tête. Elle retourna à son ordinateur, tapota sur son clavier avant de se retourner vers son interlocutrice.

\- Le docteur Paladius peut vous recevoir dans une heure, informa la secrétaire.

\- Ça me va. J'attendrais, répondit Clémence en avisant les sièges dans l'entrée.

Et l'ancienne étudiante patienta, observant les patients entrer au compte-goûte, accompagnés la plus part du temps d'un proche. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, deux hommes qui lui étaient familiés entrèrent dans l'hôpital St-Bart. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils trainent là où je vais ? _Sherlock Holmes et John Watson n'adressèrent pas un seul regard à la secrétaire et se dirigèrent vers la morgue. La jeune femme tapota sur ses jambes. Il lui restait encore trente minutes à attendre...

\- Hé, John !

Le médecin se retourna vivement et fit son plus beau sourire à son amie.

\- Alors, ton entretien ?

\- J'attends, répondit simplement Clémence en prenant place aux côtés de Sherlock. Vous allez où ?

Le détective poussa un soupir exaspéré. La futur psychiatre tiqua immédiatement.

\- Oui, je sais que vous allez à la morgue ! Ne fait pas cette tête arrogante, Sherlock ! Gronda t-elle. Je voudrais savoir pour quelles raisons. À part pour voir un macchabée !

Détournant le regard pour fixer une plante verte -espérant ainsi se calmer-, Clémence rata le léger sourire sur le visage de Sherlock.

\- Il s'avère que la culotte retrouvée au British Museum appartient à une prostituée morte il y a deux semaines, expliqua le détective. Je l'ai découvert parce que ce genre de sous-vêtement n'est vendu qu'à un endroit de la ville et est acheté par une seule partie de la population: rue Sénèque par les prostituées. De plus, cette culotte sentait le kebab à plein nez. C'était ensuite très facile de trouver un magasin adjacent à un snack. D'après les prostituées du coin, le sous-vêtement appartenait à Maria Pandroski, l'une de leur "collègue". En inspectant le cadavre, on trouvera la raison de la mort.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le collier de l'impératrice Sisi, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

\- Je suis certain que si, lança Sherlock avec un sourire hautain sur les lèvres. Le voleur veut nous faire comprendre quelque chose au sujet de la mort de cette prostituée.

_C'est une idée. _Clémence hocha distraitement la tête sous le regard malicieux de l'ex-militaire.

\- Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Bonjour...

La psychiatre haussa un sourcil en apercevant une jeune femme. Celle-ci ne devait pas être plus vieille que Clémence mais paraissait plus sérieuse, plus timide aussi. Ses cheveux caramels étaient attachés en queue de cheval tandis que ses deux petits yeux noirs fixaient le détective avec un respect mélangé à une tendresse étrange.

\- Ah, Molly ! Sourit Sherlock. Je suis heureux que tu sois là ! Passe-moi les clefs, j'ai un cadavre à observer.

\- Euh... Oui, bien sûr, accepta Molly. Je vais vous accompagner.

Et tandis que la petite bande s'enfonçait dans la morgue, la nouvelle venue observa attentivement la psychiatre. Cette dernière inclina légèrement la tête en se sentant rougir.

Clémence n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très gentil, de doux ou de gracieux. Elle avait plutôt été le genre d'enfant qui sèche l'école, qui vole des bonbons chez l'épicier du coin ou qui tire sur les couettes des petites filles. Et cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps, la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue ayant un mal fou à se lier avec ces homologues féminin. Clémence avait fini par les jalouser de loin, imaginant secrètement toutes sortes de farces qui cloueraient le becs à ses fillettes blondes trop maquillées.

L'équipe entra dans une salle de la morgue où attendait plusieurs corps emballés dans des sacs plastique noir. Ils étaient installés sur différentes tables métalliques munies de leur évier respectif.

\- Maria Pandroski, tu as reçu son corps la nuit dernière.

La psychiatre poussa un léger soupir en constatant que Sherlock ne faisait preuve d'aucune politesse ou gentillesse à l'égard de la nouvelle venue._ C'est vraiment un sale con. _Molly hocha la tête, un petit sourire planant sur ses lèvres, et s'enfonça dans la salle, passant ses doigts fins sur le sac de l'un des corps. La pathologiste -parce que cela devait être sa profession- se stoppa devant une énorme armoire métallique constellée de tiroirs en forme de carré. _Le frigo, _pensa Clémence tandis que Molly ouvrait l'un des tiroirs pour en sortir un nouveau corps, lui aussi emballé dans un sac. Sherlock Holmes s'approcha vivement et manqua de déchirer le film plastique en déballant le macchabée. Cette scène -si elle n'avait pas été si macabre- aurait sans doute fait rire Clémence, le détective ressemblant étrangement à un petit garçon le jour de Noël. _Je commence à m'habituer à ce comportement de timbré_, constata la psychiatre, _c'est mauvais signe._

\- Très bien ! S'exclama Sherlock, un énorme sourire lui barrant le visage. Molly, du café !

\- Ah ! Euh... oui, très bien, répondit la pathologiste.

La nouvelle venue sortit de la morgue, laissant les trois compères devant le corps de Maria Pandroski.

C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, au grands yeux et aux longs cheveux blonds tressés. Sa peau cadavérique laissait entrapercevoir son imposante bouche encore maquillée de rouge.

\- Elle devait être jolie, commenta John.

Sherlock sortit de sa poche une loupe et observa attentivement le corps nu, surtout les hanches. Le détective renifla ensuite la peau de la défunte Maria avant d'inspecter l'intérieur de la bouche du cadavre. Clémence, juste derrière l'homme, détailla chacun de ses mouvements, de ses haussements de sourcils, comme perdue dans un songe. Elle trouvait la situation burlesque et s'en amusait. C'était assez malsain.

\- Oh, regarde ! S'étonna John en souriant.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils tout en extirpant de la bouche de Maria une magnifique perle rouge.

\- J'ai vu, soupira le détective en faisant tourner la perle entre ses doigts. Un rubis finement travaillé... il est sans aucun doute l'une des perles du collier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec ça dans la bouche ? Demanda Clémence, un peu dégoutée.

\- On en a trouvé un rubis avec la culotte, informa l'ancien militaire en souriante. Et un autre dans l'une des maisons closes de la rue Sénèque ! C'est sûr maintenant, le voleur veut nous dire quelque chose au sujet de Maria !

\- Au sujet de son meurtre, plus précisément, déclara Sherlock.

Il avait perdu son sourire et son air hautain avait repris sa place sur son visage pâle.

\- Elle a été assassiné ? Questionna Clémence.

\- Oui, informa le détective, fier. Regarde les marques sur ses hanches.

La psychiatre fit impasse sur la nudité du corps et observa les stigmates rouges barrant la peau morte. Les blessures étaient des écorchures à peine cicatrisées.

\- Maria a dû être attaqué et vidé de son sang par ses coupures. Le travail a été fait par un criminel confirmé étant donné que seul les artères sont visées.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir visé l'aorte ? Continua la jeune femme. ça aurait été plus simple !

\- Surement un fantasme pervers, conclut Sherlock en refermant le corps dans son sac plastique noir.

Il rangea le cadavre dans son tiroir et referma le frigidaire de la morgue. Au même moment, Molly revint, un café en main. Elle le tendit à Sherlock, ses yeux pétillants d'admiration. Le détective, lui, ne daigna même pas regarder la pathologiste. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il paraissait se trouver à des années lumières de cette salle de la morgue. Puis, brusquement, il avala le contenu de son café. Il tendit sa tasse à John et sortit précipitamment, son colocataire et Clémence sur ses talons.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?! S'exclama la psychiatre, courant presque pour rattraper le détective.

\- Il faut que j'aille interroger des prostituées, que je trouve qui lui aurait voulu du mal. Puis, j'attraperais son meurtrier et je ferais le lien entre le voleur et l'assassin ! Expliqua Sherlock tout en sortant de l'hôpital. J'aime les meurtres parce qu'ils sont comme des puzzles … et j'ai bientôt toutes les pièces du mien !

Arrivé sur le trottoir, le détective ordonna à John de se dépêcher. Puis, il se tourna vers la psychiatre et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu n'as pas un rendez-vous professionnel ?

Clémence rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, gênée d'avoir été si inconsciente. Elle salua les deux squatteurs de son appartement et fit demi-tour, rejoignant l'hôpital. Quant elle fut dans l'entrée, l'ancienne étudiante poussa un long soupir en se passant une main sur le visage. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir qui avait bien pu tuer Maria Pandroski.

\- Madame Bron ?

_Madame ?_ Clémence leva la tête et interrogea la secrétaire du regard.

\- Le docteur Paladius vous attend à la cafétéria. C'est au premier étage, tout de suite à droite, précisa t-elle.

L'ancienne étudiante hocha la tête et, après avoir remercié la secrétaire, se dirigea vers un ascenseur se trouvant juste à côté du comptoir. Elle inspira profondément en appuyant sur le «1» du tableau de commande. Clémence ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer.

Malgré ses deux ans de thérapie, elle n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de sa peur des hôpitaux, le comble pour un médecin. Plusieurs fois ,après la mort de sa mère, Clémence s'était interrogée sur la voie de la psychiatrie, se demandant si elle arriverait à surmonter sa peur primaire. Et toujours, la jeune femme avait remis cette question à plus tard, espérant pouvoir y répondre en temps voulu. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait bientôt faire face à un potentiel employeur, Clémence s'imaginait mal lui expliquer qu'elle pouvait très bien faire une crise de panique en pleine consultation.

À cette pensée, le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa. Elle secoua la tête pour balayer ses pensées et ouvrit les yeux en même temps que les portes de l'ascenseur. L'ancienne étudiante inspira et prit soin de ne pas lâcher des yeux le sol en inox, jetant parfois de rapides regards pour vérifier qu'elle se dirigeait bien dans la bonne direction: vers la cafétéria.

\- Oh, vous !

Clémence inspira profondément et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la pathologiste.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter, je suis **Molly Hooper**, se présenta t-elle.

L'ancienne étudiante tendit sa main tremblante et serra celle de son interlocutrice qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta la pathologiste. Tu es toute pale !

\- Oui, oui, lui assura Clémence. J'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne à cause de... tu vois ?

Molly ne répondit pas mais posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son homologue féminin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le médecin.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous avec le docteur Paladium à la cafétéria, expliqua la jeune femme, ses yeux allant du sol à ceux de Molly.

\- À la cafétéria ? Répéta celle-ci. D'accord, je vais t'y conduire.

\- Merci, souffla l'ancienne étudiante. Au fait, je m'appelle Clémence Bron.

Main dans la main, les deux adultes se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria. Aucune des deux n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, chacune songeant à l'état d'esprit de l'autre même si Clémence était plus préoccupée par le sien. Elle se sentait mieux avec Molly, elle avait l'impression d'être moins seule et, d'après sa thérapie, s'était exactement le sentiment qui combattait le mieux sa peur. _Le problème,_ pensa la jeune femme, _c'est que Molly ne sera pas toujours là._

\- Docteur Paladium, je vous amène votre rendez-vous, lança Molly.

Et Clémence, cachée derrière la pathologiste, la sentit fendre la foule.

\- Oh, docteur Hooper. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez guide à vos heures perdues, répondit une voix masculine.

L'ancienne étudiante leva la tête pour observer son potentiel supérieur.

Le docteur Paladium était assis seul à une table entrain de manger de la salade verte. C'était un homme mince au visage fatigué, ses traits tirés par la vieillesse étaient marqués par des sourires à répétitions. Cependant, une lueur dans ses yeux verts émeraudes mettait en garde Clémence. Elle avait comme l'impression que ce médecin et elle ne s'entendraient pas.

Molly après avoir lancer un joyeux «Bonne chance !» s'était éclipsée, laissant l'ancienne étudiante seule.

\- Mademoiselle Bron, vous voulez un poste à St-Bart ?

Clémence hocha la tête et tendit son CV au médecin tandis qu'elle prenait place à sa table. Le docteur Paladium posa le dossier à côté de sa salade sans même l'ouvrir et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de son interlocutrice.

\- Très bien, je vous écoute.

_Il fallait que je tombe sur le genre de type qui ne lit pas les CV, hein ? _Clémence inspira, tentant de se concentrer sur le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans une cafétéria et non dans un bloc opératoire.

\- Et bien, je… euh... Je m'appelle Clémence Bron.

\- Merci, je le savais déjà, commenta le docteur Paladium.

_Ferme-la._

\- Et j'ai fait des études de psychiatrie à... à -c'était où déjà ?- Liverpool, continua la jeune femme.

\- Très bien. Et quels sont vos centre d'intérêt ?

\- Je...

Clémence se massa le front. _Saleté de migraine._

\- J'aime beaucoup tout ce qui concerne les étoiles, j'ai un télescope chez moi... Enfin, j'avais. Ma tante a dû le vendre...

\- Pourquoi avez-vous choisi d'être psychiatre ?

L'ancienne étudiante planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de son potentiel supérieur. Elle observa de nouveau cette lueur mesquine dans son regard vert et déglutit. Clémence Bron était en position de faiblesse. Elle n'était pas dans le meilleur des endroits, ni avec la meilleure des personnes. Et cela lui donnait la migraine.

\- Pour pouvoir aidé les gens, répondit la jeune femme.

Le docteur Paladium hocha la tête.

\- Je vois. Et, vos troubles se sont dissipés ou … ?

_Comment est-ce qu'il a su ? _Se demanda Clémence. Cette question fut rapidement balayée par une autre: l'ancienne étudiante devait-elle dire la vérité ou mentir ?

\- Ils se sont dissipés un peu après mes dix ans, déclara l'ancienne étudiante.

C'était -en quelque sorte- vrai. Les terreurs nocturnes s'étaient fait inexistante depuis plus de deux ans mais, après un choc psychologique ou durant une période de stress, ces cauchemars revenaient toujours hanter Clémence. Quant à ses phobies, la plus part étaient partie en fumée -sauf celle des hôpitaux, bien entendu. La jeune femme avait parfois des crises de colères ou de larmes mais, comme pour ses terreurs nocturnes, elles ne revenaient que rarement.

\- Et vos mensonges ? Questionna le docteur Paladium. Étaient-ils aussi pathétiques dans le temps ?

Clémence déglutit et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

\- Je ne veux pas de menteur dans mon service, ajouta l'homme en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette en papier. Au revoir, mademoiselle Bron.

Le docteur Paladium prit son plateau et quitta la table, laissant la jeune femme seule.

* * *

**Gretchen:** Merci ! :D Tout le monde aurait voulu gifler Sherlock -sauf moi parce que j'en aurais pas eu le courage ! Il fait quand même un peu peur parfois ! u_u Merci, développer Sherlock Holmes est mon objectif numéro 2 ! *^* Et bien, je pense que Sherlock a dit qu'il la trouvait intéressante parce que... je ne te le dirais pas étant donné que la question sera posée dans le chapitre suivant ! Merci pour la review !


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER****: **__l'oeuvre de Conan Doyle ne m'appartient pas: et ça se voit !_

* * *

Chapitre 4  


\- Ce n'est qu'un sale enfoiré de merde ! Putain, David, j'avais envie de le frapper ! Comment ça «ça m'apprendra à mentir» ?! Mes mensonges t'ont sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, espèce d'ingrat ! Non, ne raccroche pas ! J'ai besoin de défouler ma rage ! Ah ouais. Tu sais, je t'ai parlé des deux crétins qui squattent mon appartement ? Il s'avère qu'ils sont assez... cool. Je les aime bien mais ils vont quand même devoir dégager le plancher... Putain, David, j'ai pas de job' ! J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi moi ?! Non, je ne retournerais chez pas un psy' ! C'est moi la psy' !

Assise dans les escaliers, Clémence Bron discutait au téléphone avec son meilleur ami. Cela faisait presque dix minutes qu'elle était rentrée et, constatant l'absence d'une personne à qui se plaindre, elle avait emprunté le téléphone fixe de sa tante et avait appelé son meilleur ami.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un homme aux cheveux bouclés et son acolyte blonds. John salua rapidement la psychiatre en montant les marches des escaliers. Sherlock, lui, l'ignora complétement.

\- Euh... Ah oui, donc, je te disais...

\- Maria Pandroski couchait avec Samuel Skyres ! S'exclama Sherlock depuis l'appartement. Reste à trouver comment le prouver...

\- David, je vais devoir te laisser. Je te rappelle plus tard, d'accord. Ouais, désolée. Et merci, sourit la jeune femme en raccrochant.

Elle laissa le téléphone fixe dans les escaliers et monta à l'étage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Clémence en s'asseyant dans l'un des deux fauteuils.

\- Du café, Clémence ? Questionna John.

\- Non, ça ira.

\- Maria avait un agenda bien rempli, et un seul nom apparaît plusieurs fois, expliqua Sherlock en agitant un carnet. Contenu du travail de Maria, de ses goûts concernant les hommes...

\- Comment tu connais ses goûts ?

\- Lèvres pulpeuses, longs cils, visage carré et limé, nez droit, grands yeux, bon tour de poitrine, courbes voluptueuses, énuméra le détective. Pour une belle femme, il faut un bel homme. De plus, contenue de leur Q.I respectifs, ils devaient formés un beau couple.

Sherlock tendit à Clémence, installée sur son fauteuil, une photographie de Samuel Skyres. Elle ne put réfréner un petit hochement de tête.

En effet, leur suspect numéro un faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il était mince, svelte, et incroyablement bien musclé. Sa peau était basanée et ses cheveux blonds. La photographie avait été prise à la plage pendant que le jeune homme bronzait sur le sable fin.

\- Skyres est la dernière personne à avoir vu Maria avant qu'elle ne soit retrouvée dans un caniveau, conclut Sherlock.

\- Donc, c'est sûrement l'assassin, ajouta la psychiatre. Mais comment tu comptes prouver ça ? Et il est hors de question que je serve d'appât !

Sherlock monta sur le canapé avant d'en redescendre. Il posa le carnet sur son bureau, se saisit d'un violon et l'inspecta. Pendant ce temps, Clémence se saisit du calepin et le feuilleta. Les pages étaient presque toujours complété par des informations telles que faire les courses, rendre visite à grand-mère ou faire un tour à l'église.

\- Non, bien sûr que tu ne serviras pas d'appât, s'agaça le détective. Tes compétences en la matière sont nulles.

L'homme tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, son instrument entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Chuchota Clémence.

John haussa les épaules, prenant son ordinateur portable sur le bureau.

\- Une étude a prouvé que l'exercice physique influe sur les capacités mentales des individus, déclara Sherlock. Mais ça ne marche pas... Les scientifiques ! Presque tous des idiots ! John, où sont mes cigarettes ?!

\- Tu as arrêté de fumer..., répondit celui-ci.

\- John !

La jeune femme soupira en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

\- Tu pourrais pas te dépêcher de trouver ce que l'on doit faire ? Questionna t-elle, n'appréciant pas cet état végétatif dans lequel elle se trouvait.

\- Ennuyant, gronda le détective en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Clémence poussa un soupir.

\- On ne pourrait pas... ?

\- Entrer par effraction chez Skyres ? Devina Sherlock avant d'éclater de rire. Bien sûr que si ! Sauf qu'il n'est pas chez lui.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

\- Parce qu'il vit aux États-Unis, répondit John. Et que sa femme a averti la police locale de son absence.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- D'après toi, c'est un tueur en série ? Continua t-elle . Ou juste un assassin du dimanche ?

\- C'est...

Le détective écarquilla les yeux et posa son violon sur le canapé. Il fit plusieurs pas, le regard perdu. Un sourire jouissif prit ensuite place sur les lèvres de Sherlock alors qu'il attrapait brusquement Clémence par l'épaule. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais seul un rire franc en sortie tandis que son propriétaire se mettait à danser dans la pièce.

\- C'est ça, répéta t-il plusieurs fois. C'est ça !

\- Sherlock ? Ne comprit pas John.

\- Ce qu'on fait le dimanche ! S'exclama le détective. C'est tellement logique ! Ça tombe sous le sens ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!

Clémence fronça les sourcils.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait le dimanche ?

\- Oh, s'écria John. Mais oui !

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- Maria allait à l'église ! Lança Sherlock.

\- Oui, consentit la jeune femme.

\- Nous sommes un dimanche ! Récapitula le détective. Samuel n'est pas chez lui et ne travaille pas ! Où pourrait-il être ?!

\- Chez des amis ?

Le regard hautain de Sherlock blessa la psychiatre plus qu'elle ne le laissa paraître. Et, tandis que les deux hommes partaient récolter des aveux ou des preuves de la culpabilité de Samuel, Clémence resta plantée au milieu du salon. Les poings serrés, elle aperçut John donner un coup de coude au détective tout en la désignant du doigt mais Sherlock, trop pressé, n'y prêta pas attention. Il sortit de l'appartement avec le médecin, oubliant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

_Sale con. _Clémence se massa le visage, repensant à sa journée. Elle s'installa sur le canapé en observant les deux locataires prendre un taxi. _Je ne deviendrais jamais psychiatre et je me contenterais de rester là,_ se rendit compte la jeune femme, seule, dans le salon. Et son cœur se serra. Elle n'avait peut-être plus rien à faire ici. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait à part ses souvenirs ? Elle aimait Londres, certes, mais le monde lui ouvrait les bras. Elle pouvait bien choisir une autre ville où s'établir.

\- Clémence ? L'interpella madame Hudson en entrant dans l'appartement.

Son vieux visage et ses yeux débordant de gentillesse réconfortèrent immédiatement la jeune femme qui eut un pâle sourire.

\- Ça va ? Questionna sa tante en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Les garçons ne te fatiguent pas trop ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, discuta Clémence. C'est rien.

Madame Hudson posa sa main sur les cheveux de sa nièce et les caressa doucement.

\- Ma pauvre petite puce, sourit tristement la vieille dame. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu sois si triste ?

Elle se tut avant de répondre à sa propre question:

\- Tu es la bienvenue ici, Clem'. Tu le sais, j'espère. C'est vrai que ce n'est plus comme avant, que ton oncle et David ne sont plus avec nous... Mais, avec Sherlock et John, on...

Madame Hudson ne termina pas sa phrase et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, les yeux plantés sur la cheminée, ne scia pas, se contentant de maintenir toutes ses forces dans le simple fait de ne pas fondre en larmes.

\- Regarde moi, Clem'. Regarde moi, ordonna la vieille dame.

Clémence pivota durement vers sa tante.

\- Tu es parfaite, tu m'entends ? Reprit madame Hudson. Tu es belle, intelligente, modeste, généreuse, soucieuse. Tu as tes défauts comme le fait que tu sois violente, pimbêche, légèrement égocentrique et hyperactive, mais tu ne dois pas oublier que les autres en ont aussi.

Les deux femmes s'observèrent silencieusement avant que la plus vieille ne se mette à sourire.

\- J'ai reçu un appel de Lestrade pour Sherlock. J'aime bien savoir où sont les garçons et quand est-ce qu'ils rentrent... Donc, j'ai reçu cet appel qui disait que le suspect numéro un avait pris une chambre d'hôtel rue Sénèque. Il a été aperçu par Lestrade lui-même. Ne me demande pas ce qu'il faisait rue Sénèque, ça le regarde ! Mais quand même, à son âge...

\- L'adresse ? Demanda Clémence.

\- Ah, euh, oui: Rue Sénèque, 223, lui répondit sa tante.

Après avoir chaudement remercié sa tante, la jeune femme prit son manteau et descendit dans la rue où elle héla un taxi.

\- Rue Sénèque, ordonna t-elle dans un sourire.

Elle allait leur prouver à tous. Elle allait leur montrer que ses mensonges étaient aussi utiles que les déductions de Sherlock, que les informations de John. Elle allait leur montrer qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose de sa vie.

* * *

Le taxi s'arrêta sur la bas-côté de la route. Clémence en descendit rapidement, laissant le conduction l'insulter. _Parce que oui, elle n'avait pas d'argent pour payer..._ Elle inspira l'air pollué et s'enfonça dans la foule bondant la rue. La jeune femme tenta de se frayer un chemin entre les prostituées, les ivrognes ou simplement les passants et, après plusieurs minutes de marche, elle finit par atteindre le 223, rue Sénèque. Un agent de sécurité -qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?- lui refusa cependant l'accès, clamant que les flic' n'étaient pas admis. _Très bien_, pensa Clémence._ À Rome, fait comme les Romains. _Elle inspira profondément et changea de cible, entrant dans une boutique de vêtements. Elle s'approcha de la vendeuse, derrière son comptoir.

\- Police, c'est une réquisition, déclara la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla la vendeuse. Vous faut un mandas pour ça !

\- On est pas dans les séries américains ! J'ai besoin de certains de vos vêtements !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ceux de votre magasin, précisa Clémence en haussant un sourcil. C'est pour...

\- Ouais, c'est ça, la coupa la vendeuse. Montrez moi votre plaque d'abord !

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est très urgent, promit Clémence en se tournant vers les rayons du petit magasin.

Le lieu était vide de toutes autres personnes.

Brusquement, l'apprentie détective contourna le comptoir sous les cris de fureur et de peur de la vendeuse. D'un coup sec, la jeune femme lui décrocha une droite qui envoya la pauvre vendeuse au sol, sonnée pour quelques minutes. Étouffant une nouvelle excuse, le cœur déjà empli de culpabilité, Clémence attrapa les vêtements les plus provocants qu'elle trouva et partit se changer dans l'une des cabines. Une fois la chose fait, elle sortit de nouveau dans la rue, serrant les dents devant les regards avides des passants. La jeune femme se dirigea de nouveau vers le 223 et, cette fois, entra. À peine fut-elle dans l'entrée qu'elle se dirigea vers l'hôtelier derrière son comptoir. Celui-ci, un peu saoul, lui fit un sourire pervers.

\- La chambre de Samuel Skyres, ordonna Clémence.

\- Tu veux pas rester avec moi plutôt ? Proposa l'hôtelier avec un regard lubrique.

\- Samuel Skyres, répéta la jeune femme.

\- Ouais, ouais, la 15.

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait des escaliers, elle entendit l'hôtelier l'insulter. Poussant un soupir, Clémence parcourut le premier étage du bâtiment à la recherche de la chambre numéro 15 qu'elle trouva au niveau supérieur. Se raclant la gorge, la jeune femme frappa à la porte. Contre toutes attentes, ce ne fut pas Samuel Skyres qui lui ouvrit mais une femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

\- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda t-elle.

\- La chambre de Samuel Skyres ? L'ignora Clémence.

\- Oui, mais... Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

L'ancienne étudiante pénétra dans l'appartement, poussant la potentielle prostituée. La chambre d'hôtel était miteuse et les draps du lit étaient défaits. L'«invitée» de Samuel était habillée d'une nuisette et criait à la mort contre ce «cambrioleur».

\- Où est-il ? Demanda Clémence.

\- Je ne vous le dirais pas !

L'apprentie détective fronça les sourcils, s'obligeant à prendre un air agressif.

\- À l'église, murmura la prostituée.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il est à l'église ! Répéta t-elle plus fort.

La chambre était meublée de manière à ce que personne ne puisse s'y cacher. Le lit, trop bas, ne permettait pas à Clémence de se glisser dessous. _Tant pis pour l'effet de surprise,_ pensa la jeune femme. D'un signe de tête, elle fit signe à l'«invitée» de débarrasser le plancher. La porte claqua, Clémence sauta sur le matelas. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, elle se mit à songer que si jamais son plan échouait, elle aurait de réels problèmes. Comme être emmener par la police pour coups et blessures contre une pauvre vendeuse. _Ou alors_, réfléchit Clémence, _ou alors Skyres se chargerait de son compte. _

La jeune femme déglutit en comprenant qu'elle ne se fixait que sur des hypothèses, sur aucune preuve, à part le jugement d'un détective voleur d'appartement. _Et s'il s'était trompé ? Et si Skyres n'était pas le coupable ?_ Clémence secoua la tête. _Au pire_, pensa t-elle, _je récolterais au moins des indices_. Soudain, la jeune femme aperçut un caméscope posé au pied du lit. Clémence eut un sourire en allumant l'appareil. Sans regarder son contenu, elle le posta face à la porte. Elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps et, au bout d'un certain temps, un homme entra dans la pièce.

\- Oh, une poulette dans ma chambre ! S'exclama t-il en titubant jusqu'au lit. Quel beau cadeau d'adieu !

\- Samuel Skyres ? Demanda Clémence en jetant un coup d'œil à la seconde sortie de la chambre: la fenêtre.

Celle-ci donnait droit sur la rue.

\- Le seul et l'unique, chéri !

\- Vous partez ? Continua celle-ci.

\- Demain, j'prends un avion pour Paris ! Répondit Samuel.

Il approcha une main avide vers la cuisse de la jeune femme mais celle-ci sauta du lit pour rejoindre la porte.

\- Avez-vous assassiner Maria Pandroski ? Questionna Clémence.

\- Hein ? C'est qui ça ?

\- L'une des prostituées que vous voyez régulièrement.

Samuel haussa un sourcil et se redressa.

\- Attends... t'es pas une pute ? S'écria l'homme.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- T'es flic' alors ? Demanda t-il.

\- Non plus, déclara Clémence.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions dans ce cas ?

\- Je veux juste savoir, avoua t-elle.

Monsieur Skyres se gratta la joue en poussant un long soupir. Il se recoucha sur le lit.

\- Non, j'ai tué personne.

\- Où étiez-vous avant-hier soir ?

\- Avec ma femme, chez nous. Vous pouvez vérifier.

Clémence se racla la gorge.

\- Au sujet de Maria Pandroski, la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu, comment allait-elle ? Continua la jeune femme.

\- Bah, normal.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

\- Service d'étage, prévint un homme mince en entrant.

Il portait l'uniforme et une casquette de baseball mais Clémence ne prêta pas attention au nouveau venu et lui tourna le dos, préférant bombarder de question Samuel Skyres.

\- Normal comment ?

\- Pff... Elle était très calme, comme d'hab' quoi, grommela l'homme. Ah non en fait ! Quand on… -tu vois ?- et qu'on nous dérangeait, c'était pas grave pour elle. Mais là, elle s'est barrée illico presto !

\- Je vois... Et qu'est-ce qui vous a dérangé ?

Samuel se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Le..., balbutia t-il

\- Le ? L'interrogea Clémence.

\- Le service d'étage.

Un frisson de peur parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme alors qu'elle pivotait lentement vers le nouveau venu. Ce dernier avait enlevé sa casquette de baseball, laissant apparaître un visage striée de cicatrices. Il tenait dans sa main un gros couteau.

\- Vous avez tué Maria Pandroski ? Questionna Clémence, tremblante.

\- Oui.

Elle aperçut Samuel se rapprocher d'elle en quête de soutien.

\- Pourquoi ? Continua la jeune femme.

\- Aucune importance..., soupira l'assassin. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne tarderez pas à la rejoindre.

* * *

Sherlock poussa un cri de frustration.

\- Il a un coup d'avance maintenant ! Et dire qu'on l'avait presque coincé !

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à rentrer, soupira John. J'espère que madame Hudson nous a préparé des gâteaux...

Le détective haussa les épaules et plongea sa main dans sa poche. Sortant son téléphone, il consulta ses messages. Il en avait reçu un de la part de sa logeuse: «_J'ai reçu un message de la part de Lestrade sur votre suspect et j'ai donné les indications sur sa position à Clémence ! Elle est partie sans rien dire ! J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ! Allez la chercher, s'il vous plait ! Rue Sénèque, 223_» Sherlock eut un sourire et rangea son portable dans son manteau. Il rejoignit John sur le trottoir et héla un taxi. Les deux colocataires se pressèrent à l'intérieur et, alors que le médecin allait donner l'adresse de leur appartement, le détective fut plus rapide. Il ordonna au chauffeur de les conduire rue Sénèque.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-bas ? Questionna John. Skyres n'est pas si stupide pour trainer dans ce coin de Londres ! Il se ferait trop vite remarquer !

Sherlock colla sa tête contre la vitre en poussant un long soupir.

\- Ne surestime pas trop les criminels, certains sont vraiment stupides.

\- Pas si stupide vu que la police ne l'a pas attrapé, fit remarquer le médecin.

\- Scotland Yard a complétement ignoré l'affaire parce qu'elle touchait un point sensible de la population Londonienne -la prostitution, expliqua le détective. Notre voleur veut simplement rendre justice.

\- Tu as trouvé qui été le coupable ? Demanda John.

Sherlock fit rouler entre ses doigts les trois rubis qu'ils avaient trouvé à chaque étape de leur enquête, ignorant la question de son ami. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Un problème ? Demanda le médecin.

\- Non. Aucun.

* * *

Clémence avait du mal à respirer à cause du bâillon sur sa bouche. Ses bras étaient ligotés à l'aide de menottes. La jeune femme était misérablement attachée à l'un des pieds du lit.

Samuel Skyres, lui, était installé sur le matelas, inconscient et maintenu en position assise par son assaillant. Au bout du treizième coup porté par l'assassin de Maria, Samuel avait perdu connaissance. L'assaillant, après avoir répondu aux questions de Clémence, lui avait ordonné de s'asseoir au pied du lit. Il avait clairement expliqué, de sa voix claire, ce qui était arrivé à la sois-disant prostituée et qui se répéterait avec Samuel. L'assassin s'était ensuite présenté sous le nom d'Adam. Puis, il avait mollement posé sa casquette et sa veste sur le lit et avait attaché la psychiatre. Finalement, lorsqu'il avait été certain que personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin, Adam avait sorti un couteau. Clémence ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où la lame avait coupé la chair du pauvre Skyres.

Au début, les cris de douleurs de l'homme l'avait terrorisé. Puis, elle avait fini par ne plus les entendre. L'ancienne étudiante se contentait de trembler en silence, dégoulinante de sueur, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Si seulement elle avait eu un portable, elle aurait pu appeler Sherlock ou Lestrade...

\- Enfoiré, murmura Adam.

Skyres avait dû finir par mourir car son assassin baissa les yeux sur Clémence, s'attaquant à sa seconde proie. Cette dernière songea brusquement au caméscope qui filmait tout.

\- À nous deux maintenant.

La jeune femme renifla tandis que son tortionnaire s'accroupissait pour être à sa hauteur. Il lui retira son bâillon, ponctuant son geste d'un clin d'œil malicieux. Ses mains marquées par le sang laissèrent des traces sanguinolentes sur le visage de Clémence. Cette dernière était incapable de bouger, paralysée par la peur.

\- T'es pas une pute, pas vrai ? Demanda Adam.

La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête, muette. Son assaillant passa ses doigts poisseux dans ses cheveux, caressant par intermittence son visage.

\- Si faible et pourtant si courageuse, chuchota t-il. Samuel est comme toi...

\- Vous... Vous connaissiez avant ?

Clémence fronça les sourcils. **Comment arrivait-elle encore à s'intéresser à l'enquête alors qu'elle était si proche de sa mort ?**

\- Oui, moi et Samuel, c'est pour la vie, avoua Adam.

\- Dans ce cas... Pourquoi ?

Le tortionnaire haussa un sourcil en aplatissant la lame de son couteau sur le cou de la jeune femme.

\- Vous parlez trop...

Clémence se remit à pleurer sans pour autant lâcher son assaillant des yeux. Adam était grand et possédait une longue chevelure brune. Ses yeux verts émeraude laissaient entrapercevoir une lueur mesquine qui lui était étrangement familière.

\- Vous... ?!

La pression sur son cou se fit plus forte, l'empêchant de parler. _Ce n'est pas le docteur Paladium_, se ravisa la jeune femme, _Adam est beaucoup plus jeune._

\- Tiens ? Je ne vous aurais pas cru riche, commenta t-il.

Clémence haussa un sourcil tandis que son tortionnaire retirait brusquement un bijou accroché à son tee-shirt, déchirant le tissu. Il porta ensuite l'objet à ses yeux. C'était une petite perle rouge collée à une épingle à nourrisse. _Un autre rubis !_ Se rendit compte la jeune femme.

\- Rendez... !

Le coup de poing fut si puissant qu'il la sonna un quart de seconde. Clémence, les yeux embués par les larmes, sentit du sang se répandre dans sa bouche.

\- Alors, on va se mettre à pleurer ?! Hurla Adam. Vas-y, implore moi ! Je t'écoute ! Personne d'autre ne pourra rallonger ta petite vie !

L'ancienne étudiante baissa les yeux et renifla. _Stupide. _Elle avait risquer sa vie pour satisfaire sa fierté mal placée. _Stupide._ Elle avait été incapable de protéger Samuel Skyres, un innocent. _Stupide. _Elle allait en payer le prix. _Stupide. _Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. _Personne ne pourrait rallonger sa vie..._

\- Personne pour la rallonger, accorda une voix. Beaucoup pour la sauver.

Clémence leva les yeux, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et étouffa un cri de joie en apercevant Sherlock Holmes.

\- T'es qui toi ? Gronda Adam. Et comment t'es rentré ?

Le regard perçant du détective se posa brièvement sur la jeune femme attachée au pied du lit. Clémence tenta aussitôt de paraître plus calme qu'elle ne l'était, moins heureuse aussi.

\- Je vous pose les mêmes questions, répondit Sherlock sur une voix égale à celle du tortionnaire.

\- Adam.

\- Sherlock. Vous avez tué Maria Pandroski.

\- Bravo, sourit le tortionnaire. Vous aussi vous êtes flic' ?

\- Non, détective consultant, répondit Sherlock. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Avoir tué Maria Pandroski.

\- Elle était entre Samuel et moi..., expliqua Adam. J'ai dû la faire disparaître.

\- Un crime passionnel, comprit le détective.

\- L'amour nous fait faire des choses indécentes.

\- Et stupide.

\- C'est pourtant la raison qui vous a fait venir, non ?

Sherlock éclata d'un rire franc. Cependant, il reprit aussitôt son sérieux.

\- C'est exact, accorda t-il ensuite. J'aime arrêter les gens comme vous. Je vous aime particulièrement d'ailleurs.

\- Cette déclaration me fait chaud au cœur, s'amusa Adam. Mais... Si vous êtes vraiment venu pour m'attraper, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Clémence se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. _C'est vrai ça_, _Sherlock,_ _qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Sors moi de là !  
_

\- Je gagne du temps, avoua le détective. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la police arrive.

\- Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? Demanda soudain Adam. Tout les deux, comment vous avez fait ?

\- C'est une erreur, raconta Clémence, sortant de son mutisme. On pensait que c'était Skyres était l'assassin...

\- Tu pensais, corrigea Sherlock. J'ai toujours su que Skyres n'était qu'un pion dans cette histoire

Devant le regard choqué de la psychiatre, le détective s'expliqua:

\- Non, je te l'ai seulement fait croire. Je savais que Skyres finirait par nous guider jusqu'à notre assassin. Et, visiblement, il l'a fait.

La jeune femme s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Bien, déclara Adam. Maintenant que tout est clair, je vais pouvoir m'en aller.

\- Je ne pense pas, avança Sherlock.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en chien de faillence. Le détective se rapprocha calmement de la fenêtre et mit distraitement sa main dans la poche de son long manteau noir. Adam se tendit. Ils restèrent là de longues secondes.

Le tortionnaire, soudain, poussa un cri et s'élança vers son ennemi, brandissant son couteau. Sherlock sortit immédiatement un objet de sa poche. Et puis, dans un brusque fracas, la vitre vola en éclat.

* * *

_Bonjour... ! J'ai reçu beaucoup de commentaire et je vous en remercie ! u_u Je sais que j'avais dit qu'après cette enquête, je me référerais à la série mais j'ai tellement d'idées et il y a tellement peu d'épisodes que j'ai décidé de créer encore mes propres enquêtes... Désolée d'avance si elle ne vous plaise pas._

**Gretchen: **Je ne pense pas que tu sois lyncher pour ça ! xD Au sujet de ta question... On va dire que la réponse va prendre un peu de temps à arriver ! Quant à ta seconde question→BIEN SUR QU'IL Y AURA DE LA ROMANCE ! *^* Elle prendra cependant son temps... Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Cela me touche beaucoup que tu prennes le temps de m'écrire !

**Lisa: **Bonjour ! Bienvenue ! OUI ! OUI ! La réponse à ta question est un grand "OUI" ! Mais comme dit précédemment à Gretchen: elle prendra son temps ! Merci d'avoir commenté et de m'avoir offert ton opinion. Au sujet de la publication des chapitres, normalement, je poste un chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais le délai peut s'allonger. Par exemple, avant de poster le chapitre trois, j'ai voulu écrire toute l'enquête avant.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER:** Sherlock Holmes ne vient pas de mon imagination !_

* * *

Chapitre 5  


\- Que... ?

Le corps d'Adam tomba lourdement au sol. Une flaque de sang s'étala lentement sur le parquet de la chambre d'hôtel, atteignant presque les pieds de la jeune femme. Celle-ci eut un haut-le-cœur et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. _Il faut appeler les secours ! _Clémence sursauta lorsqu'une autre personne entra dans son champs de vision.

\- Sherlock, identifia t-elle d'une voix blanche tandis que l'homme s'accroupissait devant elle.

Toutes traces de peur dans le cœur de l'ancienne étudiante furent balayées à l'instant où elle croisa le regard du détective. Clémence se calma, une larme de soulagement roulant sur sa joue. Elle fixa les yeux envoutant de son justicier, ignorant complétement les mains qui lui tâtait doucement le visage à la recherche de blessures. Dans le regard sévère de Sherlock, la psychiatre discerna soudain une lueur emplie de colère. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

\- Tout va bien.

La voix calme, impétueuse et soulagée du détective rappela rapidement Clémence à l'ordre. Elle hocha énergiquement la tête.

\- Tu peux marcher ? Reprit Sherlock en se levant.

Il aida la jeune femme à se relever tandis qu'elle jetait un regard désespéré autour d'elle.

\- Adam... ?

\- … est mort, déclara le détective. Quant à Skyres, il est simplement dans un état critique.

Devant le regard perdue de la psychiatre, Sherlock poussa un profond soupir. Elle était sous le choc, et peut-être même traumatisée à vie. Le détective décida de lui parler, ayant lu une étude sur cette action positive chez les gens "normaux".

\- Skyres travaille dans un fast-food dans le Sud des États-Unis. Il est marié mais son mariage bat de l'aile. Sûrement à cause de ses penchants homosexuels qu'il tente de cacher en recourant aux soins des prostituées. Pas d'enfants mais il en aurait voulu. Comment je sais tout ça ? En quoi ça nous est utile ? Skyres sent le pain mouillé et le bacon à plein nez. Et non, il n'en a pas mangé mais les a manipulé. Regarde sous ses ongles, il n'a même pas pris le temps de se nettoyer les mains ! Aucune hygiène, c'est sûrement l'une des choses que sa femme lui reproche ! Ils vivent tout les deux dans le Sud des États-Unis étant donné la couleur de peau de Skyres. Pas de vacances avec son salaire, Skyres vit dans le Sud mais pourquoi les États-Unis ? Tu as entendu son accent ? Très bien. Sa femme ne l'aime plus, elle le fait dormir sur le canapé. Il souffre de courbatures à cause de ça. Il est extrêmement croyant et pense que tromper sa femme est moins grave que d'être homosexuel. La question est pourquoi sa femme ne veut plus de lui -à part pour son hygiène déplorable ? Les trois facteurs d'une rupture sont: travail, enfant, hobby. Tu peux barrer les deux premiers. Bien qu'ils soient des causes de disputes, ce n'est pas celle de leur séparation non-officielle. Ce sont les hobbys de Skyres qui pèsent à sa femme. En effet, tremper dans des affaires louches avec son meilleur ami, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée pour garder une vie de couple intacte. Adam aime Samuel et c'est réciproque. Sauf qu'Adam ne partage pas ses amants. Il a assassiné Maria Pandroski, prostituée préférée de Skyres, pour avoir l'entière et unique attention de celui-ci.

Clémence hocha mollement la tête.

\- Brillant, commenta t-elle dans un léger sourire. Et, la vitre, c'était quoi ?

\- Quand j'ai reçu le message de madame Hudson, j'ai tout de suite su que tu t'étais lancée à la poursuite de Skyres seule. Cependant, tu es arrivée en avance puisse que John et moi l'avons croisé à l'église. Où pouvait-il aller à part rue Sénèque ? Tu ignorais tout de lui et, pourtant, tu as su te rendre au bonne endroit.

\- C'est grâce à ma tante...

\- Qu'importe à quoi ce soit dû. Tu as réussi à retenir Skyres et à faire sortir Adam de sa planque. Tu les as gardé avec toi jusqu'à ce que la police arrive. C'est judicieux.

\- Euh... ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça, marmonna Clémence. Et pour la vitre ?

\- C'est John qui a tiré depuis le toit de l'un des immeubles en face. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Faudra le remercier alors.

Sherlock eut un sourire que la jeune femme lui rendit.

\- C'est vraiment intéressant, avoua le détective.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu le dis, remarqua Clémence. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par «intéressante» ?

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Euh, non, du tout.

Sherlock poussa un long soupir.

\- Tes actions sont dénuées d'intelligence. Et pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, tu réussis à faire des choses... comme John.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Tu as choisi de te confronter à Grown. Tu lui as tenu tête, tu t'es débattue. Et tu t'es enfuie. Pour toutes personnes normales, cette expérience aurait été catalogué comme horrible. Et, après avoir subi une longue dépression, tu aurais dû partir. Or, tu es restée. Tu as persévéré et tu es revenue à la charge. Aujourd'hui, tu es allée de toi-même jusqu'à Skyres et, sans en avoir l'intention, tu as trouvé le vrai coupable. Tu t'es mise en danger dans le seul but de sentir l'adrénaline pulser dans tes veines. Tu as fait diversion. Et je suis certain que maintenant que cette histoire est passée, tu as l'intention de rentrer à l'appartement pour te préparer du café ?

Clémence haussa les épaules. Elle avait plutôt envie d'un beignet.

\- Intéressant, conclut le détective. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui va se passer.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait brusquement.

\- Police, on ne bouge plus ! Ordonna Lestrade, armé de son revolver.

L'ancienne étudiante sursauta et leva les mains en l'air.

\- Ah, inspecteur Lestrade ! S'exclama Clémence en souriant. On a arrêté l'assassin !

Cependant le gendarme ne l'écouta pas. Il s'approcha vivement de la jeune femme, l'obligea à baisser les bras et la menotta. Clémence écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers Sherlock.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Je vous arrête pour coups et blessures envers une vendeuse de la rue Sénèque, expliqua brusquement Lestrade en tirant la jeune femme vers le couloir.

\- … Quoi ?! S'insurgea t-elle. Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'était pour une bonne raison ! Arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi ! Sherlock !

Clémence se débattit, appela à l'aide, demanda grâce, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait au poste de police. Lorsqu'elle finit par franchir le seuil de la chambre d'hôtel, une brise fraiche provenant de la vitre brisée lui caressa la nuque.

\- Au revoir, Clémence Bron, murmura le détective.

Et la jeune femme disparut dans le couloir.

* * *

Dès que Clémence fut hors de l'hôtel, elle arrêta de crier. Elle écarquilla les yeux, muette, ne comprenant pas l'état dans lequel avait été plongé la rue Ensuque.

En effet, celle-ci était déserte, entièrement vidée de ses ivrognes et prostituées. Eux-même avaient été remplacés par plusieurs voitures de police encadrant l'hôtel. Debout, près de leur véhicule, l'observaient une dizaine de gendarmes.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, détestant l'idée d'être traiter comme une vulgaire criminelle. Et puis, elle aperçut John. Le médecin l'appela avant de s'élancer vers elle. Il contourna de nombreuses voitures et rejoignit l'ancienne étudiante alors que Lestrade la poussait dans son véhicule. Il claqua la portière derrière elle. Clémence observa son ami discuter avec le gendarme. Ce dernier se frottait énergiquement la nuque, mal à l'aise. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, n'entendant pas un traitre mot de la conversation. Soudain, la portière adjacente au volant s'ouvrit.

\- Bonjour, Clémence.

Une femme métisse se glissa à l'intérieur du véhicule et mit le contact.

\- Donovan ?

\- Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir prévenu au sujet du taré, commença le lieutenant. Abandonner les gens, c'est ce qu'il fait tout le temps.

\- Tu ne le connais pas, maugréa l'ancienne étudiante.

\- Parce que toi oui ? S'écria Donovan en engageant une marche arrière. Sherlock n'est qu'un taré, égoïste, arrogant et égocentrique.

_Belle liste de ses défauts, c'est vrai.  
_

\- La vendeuse que j'ai..., continua Clémence.

\- Assommée ? Sourit le gendarme.

\- Oui.

\- Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

La voiture de police quitta lentement la rue Sénèque. La tête collée contre la vitre, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber, les lampadaires à s'allumer, les gens à rejoindre leur maison. _J'ai faim,_ songea l'ancienne étudiante. Avec stupeur, elle se rendit qu'elle n'avait rien avalé de la journée à part un café le matin.

\- T'as pas à t'en faire, lui lança Donovan en allumant la radio. Si quelqu'un paye ta caution, tu devrais être sortie dans moins de deux heures.

\- Est-ce que... ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien, marmonna Clémence.

Et elle retourna dans son mutisme, dans ses pensées.

Que Sherlock l'«abandonne» ne la dérangeait pas. Après tout, elle payait pour son crime. _Enfin, «crime», c'est un bien grand mot. _De plus, Sherlock ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Cela aurait laisser présager qu'ils étaient amis ou qu'ils avaient une quelconque relation dans le genre.

Sous un fond de pop, la voiture de police traversa Londres. Le trajet avant qu'on jette Clémence Bron en prison dura moins de trente minutes. Ce temps permit à la jeune femme de réfléchir à toutes sortes de moyens pour s'évader de sa futur cellule. Elle regrettait d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir de petites cuillères, elle aurait sans doute pu creuser un trou pour s'enfuir. _Blague à part, _pensa l'ancienne étudiante. Elle était dans de beaux draps et il était hors de question d'appeler madame Hudson. _Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à trouver un téléphone pour joindre David. _Parce que, oui, rappelons le, Clémence Bron n'avait ni argent, ni valise, ni portable.

Le véhicule se gara devant la gendarmerie et, telle une princesse, la jeune femme attendit que Donovan lui ouvre la porte. La gendarme poussa l'ancienne étudiante à l'intérieur du bureau de police. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent ensuite vers une grande cellule. Cette dernière contenait déjà trois hommes.

\- Besoin de téléphoner ? Demanda Donovan.

\- Je veux bien, lui sourit Clémence tout en pénétrant dans sa petite prison.

Le lieutenant fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit son téléphone portable qu'elle tendit à l'ancienne étudiante à travers les barreaux.

\- Merci, conclut la jeune femme en prenant l'objet. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom...

\- Sally. Je m'appelle **Sally Donovan**.

Le gendarme s'éloigna ensuite pour laisser Clémence téléphoner tranquillement. Cette dernière poussa un long soupir en commençant à composer le numéro de son meilleur ami. Oh, elle ne doutait pas que David ferait tout son possible pour lui éviter de rester ici. Cependant, le connaissant trop bien, elle savait aussi que son ami ne résisterait pas à l'envie de lui faire des remontrances. Et ça, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

\- Tant pis, marmonna l'ancienne étudiante.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut un gendarme s'approcher et ouvrir la porte de la cellule.

\- Clémence Bron ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

\- On a payé votre caution.

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna Clémence. Et qui... ?

\- Il a dit qu'il vous attendez dehors.

L'ancienne étudiante fronça les sourcils et sortit de sa cellule. Elle accourut vers le lieutenant Donovan et lui rendit son téléphone.

\- J'espère qu'aujourd'hui vous aura servi de leçon, sourit le gendarme.

Clémence eut un mince sourire et sortit dans la rue. Elle ne fit pas deux pas qu'une violente bourrasque de vent lui balaya le visage, créant des nœuds dans sa chevelure brune. Cependant, cela ne détruisit en rien l'humeur tranquille de la jeune femme. _Au moins, je ne suis pas restée enfermée longtemps_, pensa t-elle, optimiste sur ce coup._ Et puis, personne n'a jeter un coup d'œil dans mon dossier juridique !_ L'ancienne étudiante laissa planer ses yeux distraits sur la rue déserte. Quelques véhicules roulaient sereinement sur la route et, chevauchant dangereusement le trottoir, était «garée» une belle voiture noire. Le conducteur, habillé d'un costume sombre, sortit pour ouvrir la portière côté passager. Il retourna ensuite à sa place, attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Clémence observa quelques instants la rue. Vérifiant qu'elle était bien seule, elle s'approcha de la voiture. Sans même réfléchir aux conséquences, elle grimpa à l'intérieur. Elle ne fut pas assise que la voiture démarra, filant lentement sur la route.

\- Euh... Où vous allez ?

Le conducteur l'observa à travers le rétroviseur.

\- Quelque part, répondit-il.

_D'accord. _Clémence se passa une main derrière la nuque en se tournant vers la vitre. Elle fut rassurée en constatant que le véhicule se rapprochait de Bekerstreet.

Pas un seul instant la jeune femme ne prit conscience de la dangerosité de la situation. Elle n'avait étrangement pas peur. Elle était trop affamée, trop fatiguée, pour l'éprouver. De plus, si la mystérieuse personne qui la faisait ainsi voyager à travers Londres lui voulait vraiment du mal, elle l'aurait assassiner bien avant qu'elle n'ait été relâché par la police de Scotland Yard.

Le véhicule se gara de nouveau à moitié sur le trottoir. Le conducteur sortit de la voiture, contourna celle-ci et ouvrit la porte de sa voyageuse. Cette dernière descendit mollement du véhicule. Elle lança un regard interrogateur au chauffeur.

\- Entrez, ordonna t-il en désignant un restaurant chic.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil tout en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment. Elle remarqua, surprise, que le conducteur ne l'accompagnait pas. Dès que Clémence mit les pieds à l'intérieur du restaurant, une délicieuse odeur de sauce tomate la fit saliver. Son ventre poussa un long gargouillement tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à la salle. Le restaurant était désert. _Comme partout où je vais..._ Seul un homme était installé à une table au centre de la salle. Il lisait attentivement la carte des vins

\- Approchez, ordonna l'homme sans quitter des yeux le menu. Vous mourrez de faim.

La jeune femme déglutit, vérifia ses arrières et s'élança jusqu'à son mystérieux hôte. Elle s'installa à table tout en observant cet homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux pommettes saillantes et aux yeux sombres. Ses cheveux bruns commençaient à se dégarnir sur le haut de son crâne. L'homme était habillé d'un costume de qualité.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Clémence.

\- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, répondit son hôte.

\- Votre nom ?

\- Il est de rigueur de se présenter avant d'entamer une discussion.

\- On entame pas une discussion mais un dîner, s'agaça la jeune femme.

Elle prit le menu posé à côté de ses couverts et le feuilleta rapidement. Elle reposa la carte en constatant les prix beaucoup trop élevés.

-Je vous invite, précisa l'hôte. Et vous n'avez aucun besoin de me rembourser. La seule chose que vous avez besoin de savoir à mon sujet est que je suis un ennemi de Sherlock.

_Merci, l'ami. Ça me donne très envie de te parler. _Un serveur s'approcha de la table, demandant poliment si ses clients avaient fait leur choix. L'hôte commanda une salade pour lui et le plat le plus consistant pour l'ancienne étudiante. Celle-ci le remercia silencieusement de l'inviter. Elle mourrait littéralement de faim.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Des informations sur Sherlock.

\- Je doute de les avoir. Je ne le connais que depuis deux jours.

\- Allons, Clémence Bron, vous avez participé à deux enquêtes avec Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Vous les connaissez plus que ce que vous voudriez me le faire croire, sourit l'homme.

\- Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Questionna l'ancienne étudiante, méfiante.

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous, lui répondit son hôte. Cependant, cela n'est pas le sujet de la conversation. Étant donné qu'en seulement deux jours, vous avez participé à deux enquêtes et frôlez deux fois la mort, j'en conclus que l'environnement de Sherlock Holmes vous plait et que vous comptez rester au 221B.

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas capable de comprendre ce que vous voulez, soupira l'homme.

Clémence roula des yeux.

\- Ouais, ouais. Et donc... Quelles informations ?

\- Vous serez payé, bien sûr, ajouta l'hôte.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent.

\- Ne mentez pas.

\- Je ne veux pas d'argent.

\- Est-ce que Sherlock Holmes va bien ? C'est tout ce que je vous demande, précisa l'homme.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez l'un de ses ennemis ? S'étonna l'ancienne étudiante.

Les deux adultes se dévisagèrent longuement, tout les deux refusant de dévoiler l'information demandée par l'autre. Cet étrange duel dura jusqu'à ce que le serveur leur apporte leur commande. Clémence se jeta littéralement sur sa nourriture -une énorme pièce de bœuf agrémentait d'une sauce au citron, d'une poignée de haricots verts et d'un verre de vin. Son ventre tiraillé par la faim fut enfin satisfait et la jeune femme put se concentrer sur son interlocuteur.

\- Il va bien, avoua l'ancienne étudiante après avoir avalé une gorgée d'alcool. Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiétez pour lui, c'est un grand garçon.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, prêt à répondre par la négative. Cependant, Clémence lui coupa la parole:

\- Je vous remercie pour le dîner, monsieur, mais si vous souhaitez avoir des renseignements au sujet de Sherlock Holmes: Peut-être devriez-vous lui rendre visite ?

La jeune femme avait inconsciemment pris la voix la plus douce possible. Elle continua tranquillement de manger, ne prêtant pas attention aux deux yeux bruns qui la sondaient à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Comment avez-vous deviné ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, avoua l'ancienne étudiante en souriant légèrement.

Son hôte poussa un soupir et, dans un râle, il répéta sa phrase. Clémence vit dans ce geste une exaspération à l'idée de se répéter -bien entendu- mais aussi un réel problème d'élocution au sujet de ses sentiments. La jeune femme qualifia malgré elle cette attitude de mignonne.

\- Comment avez-vous devinée que j'étais inquiet ?

\- Je suis psychiatre, lui sourit l'ancienne étudiante. Enfin... J'ai fait les études pour. Le comportement humain, ça me connait. Et, malgré le fait que vous ne voulez pas l'avouer, vous vous inquiétez pour Sherlock Holmes. C'est écrit sur votre front.

\- Je vois aussi des choses qui sont écrites sur votre front, lança hautainement l'homme. Beaucoup de choses.

_Cette attitude narquoise est beaucoup moins mignonne, je trouve._

\- Tant mieux pour vous, déclara Clémence en haussant les épaules.

Avec un morceau de pain, elle avala jusqu'à la dernière trace de sauce dans son assiette et termina son verre de vin. Puis, saluant d'un sourire son hôte, la jeune femme sortit de table et se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment. Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la même voiture noire qui l'avait emmené jusqu'à ce restaurant sur le trottoir. Le chauffeur sortit et lui désigna la portière côté passager.

\- C'est gentil mais je vais rentrer à pieds.

Le conducteur l'ignora et sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable. Il le consulta rapidement et secoua la tête.

\- Mon patron n'est pas d'accord, reprit le chauffeur. Les routes de Londres ne sont pas sûres pour une jeune femme.

Il avait raison.

\- Votre patron est à l'intérieur, s'agaça l'ancienne étudiante. Si il veut me dissuader, il va devoir sortir.

Et, après avoir salué son interlocuteur, elle se dirigea vers Bekerstreet. Clémence Bron, le sourire aux lèvres, marchait gaiemment, songeant au repas qu'elle venait de dévorer, à l'étrange homme qui l'avait invité et à la familière voiture noire qui la suivait lentement.

* * *

_Merci à Lisa pour m'avoir obligé à bouger mes fesses ! Les vacances ont cet effet sur moi: celui de la flemmardise. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à commenter !_

**Bee:** Merci ! Je pense que je n'ai que ça à dire ! :)

**Gretchen:** Bonjour ! Merci ! Mais non, Sherlock ne se fiche pas de Clémence ! Juste un peu, c'est tout ! xD _Changement de sujet_ Tu verras ! Mwamwamwamwa ! Pour le moment, l'ami, pour le moment !

**Lisa:** Bonjour ! Merci d'aimer Clémence *^* ! Alors, la position de John est expliqué dans ce chapitre mais je tiens à dire, pour ma défense, que Sherlock n'est pas toujours fourré avec John ! u_u Adam est bien gay. TU SAIS MAINTENANT ! Merci encore pour ce commentaire et pour tant vouloir la suite !


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER:** Seule Clémence vient de mon palais mental !_

* * *

Chapitre 6

En moins de quinze minutes, l'ancienne étudiante rejoignit le 221B. Elle entra tranquillement, frissonnant en se rendant compte de la fraicheur de l'immeuble, et se dirigea vers l'appartement de sa tante. Celle-ci était entrain de dîner lorsque sa nièce entra pour la rejoindre. Immédiatement, madame Hudson se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme, lui caressant ses cheveux bruns.

\- Sherlock m'a tout expliqué, chuchota la vieille dame. Tu vas bien ?

Clémence fronça les sourcils en se séparant de sa tante.

\- Il t'a tout expliqué ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit que tu avais agressée une vendeuse... Oh, Clem', je croyais que tu avais perdu ce comportement impulsif et dangereux !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ? Interrogea la jeune femme. Est-ce que tu peux monter le chauffage aussi ? On meurt de froid ici !

Madame Hudson eut un sourire.

\- D'accord, je le ferais. Sherlock m'a dit que tu as encore une fois réussi à attraper un criminel ! Si ça continue, je vais commencer à croire que tu as un don pour ça !

La vieille dame resserra ses bras autour de l'ancienne étudiante, passant ses doigts fébriles sur la chemise blanche de sa nièce. Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi une bonne minute avant de se séparer. Clémence embrassa sa tante et monta à l'étage. Elle fut surprise du silence dans lequel l'appartement était plongé. En effet, les deux locataires ne parlaient pas d'une quelconque affaire et s'occupaient chacun d'une manière différente. John Watson était dans son fauteuil, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, et tapait un texte inconnu. Sherlock Holmes était allongé sur le canapé et dormait à poings fermés. Tranquillement, Clémence retira sa veste en cuir et l'étendit sur le porte-manteau près de la porte.

\- Ah, tu es rentrée, remarqua le médecin militaire. Tu as dîner ?

\- Oui, merci, lui sourit l'ancienne étudiante en se rapprochant de son ami. D'ailleurs, il met arrivé un truc vraiment incroyable !

\- Ah ouais, quoi ?

Clémence secoua vivement la tête.

\- Je te raconterais plus tard ! Vous avez trouvé le voleur ?

\- Tu n'étais pas en garde-à-vue ? S'étonna soudainement l'homme.

\- John !

\- D'accord, d'accord, sourit celui-ci. Sherlock a fouillé de fond en comble la chambre d'hôtel mais il n'y avait aucun signe du collier de l'impératrice. Skyres a été hospitalisé en soin intensif... Je doute qu'il s'en sorte. Quoi qu'il en soit, on reprend l'enquête demain.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Ça fait deux jours qu'on court après des criminels, il faut bien qu'on prenne une pause !

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout les deux appréciaient énormément _ce_ train de vie et l'adrénaline qui parcouraient leur veine quand ils aidaient Sherlock Holmes à résoudre une enquête.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Questionna Clémence en se penchant sur l'ordinateur portable.

\- Je tiens un blog sur Sherlock, avoua le médecin militaire.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je raconte nos enquêtes, expliqua l'homme. Et sinon, tu comptes me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé de bizarre, oui ou non ?

Avec un sourire malicieux, l'ancienne étudiante se redressa brusquement et déambula dans le salon.

\- J'ai rencontré un type vraiment louche qui m'a invité à dîner, expliqua t-elle. Enfin, invitée, c'est un bien grand mot. Il voulait surtout des informations sur Sherlock !

\- Tu as accepté ? L'interrogea immédiatement John.

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

\- Tu as dû rencontré Mycroft. C'est le frère de Sherlock.

_Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? _Clémence leva les yeux au ciel en s'installant dans le fauteuil du détective, faisant désormais face au médecin militaire.

\- Ils ont la même attitude, se rappela l'ancienne étudiante. J'aurais pu m'en rendre compte toute seule ! Et puis, ça explique l'inquiétude de Mycroft pour Sherlock. D'ailleurs ? Pourquoi il dort sur le canapé ?

\- Il ne dort pas, sourit John. Il s'est enfermé dans son palais mental.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers le détective. Ce dernier paraissait paisible, comme débarrassé de son habituelle excitation, de ses problèmes d'ennuis. Il rappelait à l'ancienne étudiante un enfant turbulent enfin endormi.

\- Son palais mental ?

\- Oui, c'est une sorte de grande bibliothèque où il range toutes les informations qui pourraient lui servir lors d'enquêtes, informa le médecin militaire.

\- Et il ne risque pas de s'enrhumer à rester comme ça ? Demanda Clémence en se dirigeant vers la chambre du détective.

\- Aucune idée, je n'y ai pas pensé, lui répondit John.

La jeune femme se massa distraitement la nuque tout en fouillant dans l'armoire de Sherlock Holmes. Les vêtements de ce dernier étaient parfaitement rangés et pliés. _Madame Hudson est passée par là, _pensa l'ancienne étudiante en souriant. Elle trouva très facilement une petite couverture qu'elle déplia et tira jusque dans le salon. Clémence s'approcha ensuite du canapé et, le plus doucement possible, couvrit le corps du détective avec la couverture récemment trouvée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers John qui souriait malicieusement.

\- Ne t'imagine pas des trucs ! S'écria t-elle avant de pousser un long soupir. Sherlock m'a encore sauvé la vie aujourd'hui, c'est ma manière de le remercier. C'est tout !

La jeune femme soupira en retournant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du détective.

\- Il va falloir que l'on t'en trouve un si tu restes ici, sourit John tout en désignant le siège.

\- Je...

\- Madame Hudson a passé tout l'après-midi à installer tes anciennes affaires au grenier. Tu peux vivre ici.

\- Au grenier ? Répéta l'ancienne étudiante.

\- Au grenier.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, conclut-elle.

Soudain, le téléphone fixe sonna. Les deux adultes se regardèrent, interloqués. En effet, il commençait à se faire tard. John se leva, prit le téléphone et le porta à son oreille. Il se mit ensuite à marcher dans le salon tout en écoutant son interlocuteur à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

\- C'est pour toi, déclara brutalement l'ancien militaire en tendant le combiner à son amie.

Celle-ci le remercia.

\- Hallo ?

_\- Bonsoir, c'est le docteur Paladium à l'appareil. Je vous appelle au sujet du CV que vous avez déposé aujourd'hui._

\- Ah... euh, oui, bredouilla Clémence.

_\- J'ai reçu un appel de l'un de mes supérieurs hiérarchiques et, après réflexion, j'ai décidé de vous prendre sous son aile pour voir de quoi vous êtes capable._

\- Alors... Je suis engagée ? Demanda la jeune femme.

_\- Oui. Venez demain à huit heures précises._

Clémence se retint d'exploser de joie et remercia son patron. Cependant, elle avait une requête à lui soumettre.

\- Serais-ce possible que je touche une part de mon salaire en avance ? Demanda doucement la psychiatre.

_\- C'est à dire ?_

\- …Maintenant ?

Le docteur Paladium poussa un long soupir.

_\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire_, grommela t-il.

\- Merci beaucoup, monsieur ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Je ne vous décevrais pas !

_\- Oui, oui. Bonne soirée._

\- Merci encore ! Bonne soirée à vous !

La psychiatre raccrocha et commença une danse de la joie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'amusa John.

\- Sherlock avait raison ! Je suis prise à St Bart !

Clémence attrapa les mains du médecin militaire et l'entraina dans une danse folle ponctuée par les rires des deux adultes. Ces derniers firent tellement de bruit qu'ils réussirent à sortir Sherlock Holmes de son palais mental. Le détective fronça les sourcils en se redressant, fixant d'un œil perdu ses colocataires danser joyeusement. La jeune femme finit par apercevoir son compagnon assis sur le canapé.

\- Je sais exactement ce qu'il se passe, déclara Sherlock d'une voix fatiguée. Mais, pitié, arrêtez ça ! Vous faites baisser le QI de toute la pièce !

La psychiatre s'approcha subitement du détective qui fronça les sourcils. Sa camarade paraissait incroyablement heureuse et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Certes, elle était engagée dans un hôpital non loin de Bekerstreet mais ce n'était aucunement une raison pour avoir cette... explosion de joie. Sans qu'il ne comprenne la situation, Sherlock fut brusquement enserrer par deux bras fins. La tête heureuse de Clémence se posa sur son épaule.

\- Merci, Sherlock Holmes, chuchota t-elle. Merci beaucoup !

La psychiatre s'écarta, ses yeux pétillants de joie.

\- Mais ne crois pas que je te pardonne pour m'avoir lâchement abandonné à Lestrade ! Ajouta t-elle, tout sourire.

Le détective regarda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas en quoi il avait été d'une quelconque aide. Cependant, sa surprise et son incompréhension, disparurent rapidement.

\- Au sujet de l'enquête, reprit Sherlock. Est-ce que Skyres t'a parlé d'un lieu particulier ?

\- D'un endroit où il aurait pu cacher le collier ? S'enquit Clémence..

John hocha la tête à la place de son ami.

\- Et bien, il m'a dit qu'il était marié et qu'il partait pour Paris demain, récapitula la psychiatre. Ça t'aide ?

\- Pas du tout, soupira le détective. Si j'étais un voleur voulant faire élucider un crime... où pourrais-je cacher mon trésor ?

\- Moi, je le cacherais dans un lieu inaccessible et fiable, pensa Clémence à voix haute.

\- Sauf que notre voleur est malin. Ne fait pas cette tête, vous êtes tous stupides ! Gronda le détective. Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! Quelqu'un de malin, attiré par l'argent, qui cherche la justice... Où se cacherait un tel homme ?

Sherlock marcha de longs en larges dans le salon, répétant son discours.

\- Clémence ? Demanda John.

La jeune femme interrogea son ami du regard.

\- Approche, je vais nettoyer ta joue, lui sourit le médecin militaire en brandissant sa mallette de secours qu'il sortait de nul part.

Après avoir remercié John, la psychiatre s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. À cause des évènements de la journée, elle avait oublié à quel point la petite plaie sur son visage lui lançait. Le médecin posa délicatement ses doigts sur les pourtours de la blessure, analysant sa gravité.

\- Ça m'a l'air profond. Je vais te faire des points de sutures.

\- Ça va faire mal ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Je vais anesthésiée.

Tandis que John nettoyait son visage des traces de sangs laissées par Adam tout en préparant distraitement une seringue, la psychiatre tentait de se calmer. Elle était tellement excitée à l'idée de travailler demain !

\- C'est ça ! Hurla Sherlock, faisant sursauter ses deux amis.

\- Tu as trouvé ?! Demanda Clémence en se tournant vers le détective.

Le médecin poussa un grognement, ordonnant silencieusement à son amie de rester immobile.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Sherlock d'un ton fier. John, mon téléphone !

\- Je suis occupé, soupira celui-ci.

\- Tu as deux mains, non ?! S'agaça son colocataire. Un vol en dépend !

\- Ma joue aussi ! Rétorqua Clémence.

Elle sourit en se disant que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle se liait si vite avec des gens. En à peine deux jours, elle avait déjà une totale confiance en les deux locataires du 221b. En pensant à cet immeuble, la jeune femme se rappela qu'elle n'avait toujours nul part où dormir cette nuit, le grenier n'étant pas vraiment une option.

\- Au fait, ça vous dérange si je dors sur le canapé un jour de plus ? Questionna la psychiatre en serrant les dents. Ce sera la dernière fois, promis !

\- Pas le moins du...

\- Oui, énormément, répondit Sherlock.

_Connard._

\- Madame Hudson a aménagé le grenier pour toi et, par là, je veux dire que la pièce est fonctionnelle, rappela le détective. Tu peux rester dans cet immeuble que tu aimes tant.

\- Oh ! Vraiment ?! S'exclama Clémence. Merci !

_Il faut que j'arrête de le juger tout de suite..._

\- Je préférais être seul avec John mais madame Hudson a tellement insisté que j'ai accepté de partager l'immeuble, ajouta Sherlock avant de se tourner vers le médecin. Le téléphone, j'attends toujours !

\- Connard, marmonna la jeune femme.

\- Le téléphone, John !

\- Je suis occupé !

\- John !

\- Sherlock !

Clémence poussa un cri de frustration, agacée par ses deux colocataires.

\- Ça peut attendre demain de toutes manières, non ? Demanda la psychiatre. Ce n'est qu'un collier !

\- Le voleur pourrait s'enfuir durant la nuit, expliqua l'ancien militaire.

\- T'es dans quel camps toi ?

\- Je doute qu'il en soit capable, répondit le détective.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Le téléphone !

John poussa un soupir d'exaspération en terminant de soigner la plaie de sa camarade. Il se leva, déposa la précieuse aiguille dans sa mallette de secours et partit dans la cuisine. Il fouilla autour des expériences de Sherlock disposées sur la table. Il était d'ailleurs impossible de manger dans la cuisine contenu du capharnaüm qui y régnait.

\- Tiens, grogna le médecin en tendant le téléphone fixe à son ami.

\- Compose le numéro, ordonna le détective.

Clémence pouffa avant de jeter un regard par la fenêtre. Dehors, la nuit était belle et bien tombée. Sherlock grommela en s'installant dans le fauteuil de John. Il tapota des doigts sur l'accoudoir.

\- Molly n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle, siffla t-il.

\- Elle est gentille, pensa tout haut la jeune femme.

\- Trop, ajouta le militaire. Sherlock profite d'elle.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je ne profite pas d'elle, je mets à profit ses qualités de médecin légiste, rétorqua le détective.

\- C'est pareil ! S'exclamèrent ses deux colocataires.

John se leva et partit ranger sa mallette de secours dans sa chambre. Il revint et mit son manteau. Clémence, toujours assise dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, fronça les sourcils.

\- Crois-moi, il ne nous laissera pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aura pas ses informations ! Lança le médecin en s'adressant à son homologue féminin.

\- Exact ! Renchérit le détective en trépignant d'impatience devant la porte d'entrée. Mais avant... Clémence Bron !

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours obligé de m'appeler par mon nom entier ?_

\- Quoi ?

\- En moins de deux jours tu as participé à deux enquêtes et, en plus d'y avoir survécu, tu en redemandes en restant au 221b, récapitula Sherlock. Si tu comptes continuer ainsi, j'ai une question à te poser -bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse !-: Te rends-tu compte que tu es dépendante à l'adrénaline ?

Clémence haussa les épaules, s'élança vers le porte-manteau et enfila sa veste en cuir.

\- On va où ? Demanda t-elle en se retenant de sourire..

\- St Bart, rendre une petite visite à ce cher Adam, répondit le détective.

Et les trois colocataires dévalèrent les escaliers, chacun exaltant à l'idée de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

\- Tu pourrais te faire mettre en prison pour ça ! S'exclama la jeune femme, outrée, en observant Sherlock déverrouiller la porte de la morgue.

Le militaire, le détective et la psychiatre avaient facilement pu entrer dans l'hôpital, se faisant passer pour trois patients. Ils étaient entré par la porte principale et, au lieu de se diriger vers les urgences, ils s'étaient tournés vers l'aile de la morgue -un lieu gardé par plusieurs agents de sécurité qu'il avait fallu soigneusement évité.

\- Et alors ? Grommela le détective.

\- Et alors ? S'agaça Clémence en trépignant sur place. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai déjà fait un tour en prison aujourd'hui ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils emmèneront, rétorqua John tout en faisant le guet.

\- Tu crois ? Ironisa la psychiatre. On se fera prendre tout les trois ! Allez, Sherlock, tu peux bien patienter une nuit ! On reviendra demain !

La porte émit un léger déclic tandis que les trois vandales pénétraient silencieusement dans la morgue. Sherlock posa son manteau sur une chaise et s'approcha d'un cadavre posé sur l'une des tables métalliques. Il ouvrit le sac plastique du macchabée et le referma sèchement avant de passer au suivant. Il passa tout les morts en revus avant de trouver ce cher Adam. Sortant une loupe de sa poche, le détective observa le cadavre sous toutes les coutures. Il haussa un sourcil en observant une longue cicatrice qui lui barrait l'abdomen.

\- John, ordonna Sherlock.

Le médecin s'approcha et tâta la plaie.

\- C'est tout récent, sûrement une greffe du poumon, expliqua t-il. Molly n'a pas encore eu le temps de l'examiner...

L'ancien militaire passa ses doigts sur le trou qu'avait laissé l'impact d'une balle dans la poitrine d'Adam. Il observa ensuite le visage du macchabée, releva ses paupières pour observer les deux prunelles vertes. Clémence pensa soudain que la seule personne qu'elle avait rencontré ayant des yeux semblables était son supérieur.

\- Oh...

Sherlock se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que...

Clémence fut coupée par le son de la porte derrière elle qui s'ouvrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'étonna une voix masculine.

Clémence se retourna et déglutit.

\- Docteur Paladium, lança t-elle.

Les deux yeux verts de son employeur luisirent dans la pénombre de la morgue. Sherlock, à la droite de la psychiatre, eut un sourire amusé.

\- Vous auriez dû attendre demain pour voir votre fils, fit-il remarquer.

\- Hein ? Ne comprit pas John.

\- C'est pourtant élémentaire, continua le détective. Même nez, même yeux et même forme du visage, Adam Paladium assassin et fils d'un célèbre psychiatre. Vous aviez peur pour votre réputation, c'est pour ça que vous l'avez conduit dans ce piège.

\- Pas du tout, répondit le psychiatre.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors pourquoi auriez-vous conduit votre fils à sa perte ? Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué ! S'exclama le psychiatre en s'approchant des trois colocataires. C'est Scotland Yard qui a appuyé sur la détente ! Je voulais simplement l'envoyer en prison, le protéger...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sherlock..., soupira la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? Grommela le détective. Vous avez mis en place ce piège pour protéger votre fils ? Non. Enfin, si. Mais même un psychiatre comme vous n'aurez pas pu tout prévoir, tout mettre en place... Quelqu'un vous a aidé, quelqu'un d'important pour Adam. Du moins, autant que vous...

\- Skyres, chuchota Clémence.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous arrêtez là ? Reprit son employeur. Vous avez trouvé le meurtrier... Laissez le voleur et son complice s'en sortir.

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de décider ça, déclara Sherlock. Nous faisons notre travail.

Il se tut et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Skyres ? Répéta t-il. Non, ce n'est pas Skyres. C'est un idiot pire que ton patron. La cicatrice, monsieur Paladium, d'où vient-elle ?

\- Un poumon défaillant, il a eu un greffon, expliqua l'homme.

\- De qui ? Demanda John.

\- Ce sont des informations secrètes.

\- De qui ? Répéta Sherlock.

\- Une personne importante... C'est elle qui a changer mon fils, expliqua le psychiatre.

\- Son nom ?

\- Il me tuera.

\- Vous pouvez bénéficiez d'une protection policière, rétorqua John.

\- Il est bien plus puissant que notre gouvernement...

\- Qui est-ce ?! S'impatienta Sherlock.

\- ...**Moriarty**.

_C'est vraiment un nom bizarre ça... _Clémence fronça les sourcils en constatant l'état de stupéfaction de ses deux camarades.

\- Clémence Bron, appelle la police, ordonna le détective.

Celui-ci récupéra son manteau et, sans refermer le sac plastique d'Adam, il sortit de la morgue, bousculant nonchalamment le docteur Paladium.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ! ça me réchauffe toujours le cœur !_

**Lisa:** C'était quoi ça ? Un chapitre, pardi ! Je pense que Sherlock Holmes s'en fiche étant donné qu'il est du genre très -même si c'est inconscient- juste. Un crime doit être payé. Donc, d'après moi, même si cela avait été John, Sherlock n'aurait pas empêcher Lestrade de l'emmener -mais il aurait effectivement montré son désaccord. De plus, Clémence et Sherlock ne sont pas amis dans le chapitre cinq. Ils se fréquentent et s'apprécient assez. Un peu comme Lestrade apprécie Sherlock.

**Bee:** Merci ! Je suis contente que tu es aimée !

**Mane-jei: **La suite est là ! Bienvenue, enchantée ! Tu as bien trouvé ! Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que tu liras ce chapitre et les suivants !


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER:** Clémence m'appartient comme tout les personnages qui ne font pas partie de l'œuvre de Conan Doyle !_

* * *

Chapitre 7

\- Où est le collier ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Son employeur éclata en sanglots et s'effondra au sol, ses jambes étant incapable de le porter. La psychiatre fit un pas en avant pour le consoler avant de se raviser. Par pudeur et par respect, elle préféra laisser Paladium seul. Clémence n'avait jamais apprécié lorsque les gens disaient connaitre la souffrance qu'elle avait vécu à la mort de sa mère. Personne ne pouvait savoir, personne ne pouvait comprendre. Ils croyaient pouvoir imaginé mais c'était impossible.

La jeune femme sortit de la morgue en trainant les pieds, se demandant comment elle allait joindre la police sans portable. Les couloirs étaient déserts, exceptés les quelques femmes de ménage qui faisaient leur travail. En passant dans l'entrée, Clémence croisa un médecin en blouse blanche. Celui-ci, pressé, l'ignora complétement. Tant mieux, rien que sa présence avait fait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque à la jeune femme. Alors que le médecin s'éloignait dans le couloir, elle l'entendit grommeler:

\- Putain, encore ce Samuel Skyres !

Aussitôt, Clémence partit à la poursuite de l'homme en blouse. Celui-ci, en la voyant courir vers lui, fronça les sourcils.

\- Il va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Qui ça ? Ne comprit pas le médecin.

\- Skyres !

\- Oh, il n'arrête pas de faire arrêt sur arrêt... La faute à son poumon droit, il est dans un état pitoyable...

\- Son poumon droit ? Reprit la jeune femme.

\- Il a besoin d'un greffon...

\- Lui aussi ?

\- Lui aussi ? Répéta le médecin. Une minute, vous ne faites pas parti de la famille du patient, je n'ai pas à vous dire tout ça !

\- Docteur Smith !

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers une infirmière. Celle-ci tendit au médecin une enveloppe kraft.

\- Ce sont les radios de Skyres.

Smith fronça les sourcils et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il hoqueta de surprise en observant les radios.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Je sais, je lui en ai fait refaire deux fois ! Expliqua l'infirmière.

\- Mais il n'avait pas ça quand il est arrivé !

Un horrible hurlement retentit depuis l'aile de la morgue.

\- À l'aide ! C'est le docteur Paladium !

Smith et l'infirmière s'élancèrent aussitôt vers l'aile de la morgue. Clémence les observa disparaître dans le couloir avant de retourner dans l'entrée. Elle salua la secrétaire à son bureau, demanda la chambre de Skyres, lui dit clairement qu'elle se fichait bien des heures de visites et monta dans l'ascenseur après avoir eu sa réponse. La jeune femme inspira, tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle sortit brusquement dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre numéro 289. Elle ne doutait pas que la secrétaire avait déjà dû appeler la sécurité. Elle n'avait donc pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre de Skyres mais un bataillon de médecins et d'infirmières lui ordonna de sortir. Le souffle court, la tête tournante et les jambes tremblantes, Clémence Bron se retrouva spectatrice d'un événement qu'elle avait déjà trop vu dans sa courte vie. Celui de la lutte de la vie contre la mort. Une bataille vaine. _Pas encore._ L'interminable bipemment des machines se tut soudainement. Les infirmières s'écartèrent et recouvrirent le corps froid d'un drap. Puis, elles sortirent tranquillement de la pièce. Un médecin s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui fit son regard le plus compatissant.

\- Je suis désolé, nous avons fait tout ce que l'on a pu, dit-il en partant à son tour.

_Silence. _Clémence, tremblante, les yeux écarquillés, entra dans la pièce. Elle avait du mal à respirer et titubait pour rejoindre le lit du mort. Elle souleva le draps et observa la longue cicatrice sur le torse de Skyres, pareille à celle d'Adam. La psychiatre parcourut des yeux la pièce et se saisit d'un scalpel abandonné. Elle approcha la lame de la plaie mais ne put se résoudre à ouvrir le corps. La jeune femme était pourtant certaine que le collier se trouvait ici, caché dans la chair même de Skyres. C'était lui qui avait volé le bijou de l'impératrice, qui avait mis Sherlock sur sa piste.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'exclama une voix.

\- Docteur Smith..., bredouilla Clémence.

Elle papillonna difficilement des yeux.

\- Ouvrez le...

Le médecin fronça exagérément les sourcils. Il resta planté devant la chambre pendant plusieurs minutes, pris dans un profond dilemme. Devait-il aidé cette inconnue armée d'un scalpel ? Cette jeune femme l'inquiétait. Elle paraissait être dans dans un état second et le docteur qu'il était craignait qu'elle ne se blesse à tout moment.

Le «bon» choix s'imposa alors à lui. Smith s'approcha lentement de Samuel Skyres, revêtit une paire de gants et prit lentement le scalpel des mains de la jeune femme. Tout en gardant un œil sur elle, il appuya la lame sur la cicatrice. Il ouvrit ensuite les deux pans de la poitrine de Skyres. La jeune femme à côté de lui se raidit et il crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

\- Le poumon droit, ordonna t-elle cependant d'une voix morte.

Smith obéit et découpa l'organe. Distraitement, ses doigts effleurèrent un objet rugueux qui n'avait rien à faire dans le poumon du macchabée. Fronçant les sourcils, le médecin retira lentement l'objet. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sortit de l'abdomen de Skyres, un magnifique collier fait de rubis et d'émeraudes. Les pierres scintillantes étaient couvertes de sang mais cela n'entachait en rien leur beauté.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Smith se tourna vers la jeune femme et hoqueta de surprise, choquée par le brusque changement d'état de l'inconnue. Les paupières de la malheureuse avaient pris une teinte violette qui ressortait énormément à cause de la pâleur de sa peau. Ses dents blanches claquaient et son corps livide était secoué de tremblements.

\- Hé, mademoiselle !

Elle tenait à peine debout et ses jambes menaçaient de se rompre sous son poids. Le médecin saisit son biper accroché à sa ceinture et appela de l'aide. Il eut juste le temps de rattraper in extrémiste l'inconnue qui tomba finalement. Smith posa doucement le corps à terre, vérifia le pouls de sa patiente et ses réflexes pupillaires. Elle avait du mal à respirer, son cœur battait trop vite. Elle était en hyperventilation. Smith ne pouvait rien faire à part l'aider à se calmer. Le médecin soupira. Il allait encore devoir annulé son rendez-vous avec Katie.

* * *

Quand Clémence Bron se réveilla, le jour s'était levé et inondé la pièce de sa lumière. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour dissiper les nuages dans son esprit encore endormi. Ensuite, elle se rappela les évènements de la veille. Samuel Skyres était mort. Elle avait trouvé le collier de l'impératrice dans le poumon droit du pauvre homme. Le bijou avait causé sa mort. La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que faisait un collier dans le thorax d'un homme ? Qui l'avait mis à cet endroit ? Pourquoi infligé une telle douleur ? Une drôle de théorie vit le jour dans l'esprit de la psychiatre. Elle frissonna d'horreur et sortit de son lit.

\- Le grenier, devina t-elle en posant les pieds par terre.

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de lever les yeux du plancher pour le deviner. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre à cause de l'unique fenêtre présente. Une légère odeur de renfermé planait dans le grenier, rappelant à Clémence les nombreuses fois où elle était montée ici pour se cacher. D'un œil absent, elle observa la peinture blanche des murs qui s'était effritée au fil des ans et la poussière qui s'était accumulée. Le mobilier, lui, n'avait pas changé. La jeune femme se rappelait de son petit lit aux draps roses bonbons, de sa commode en acajou qui contenait tout ses vêtements, de sa malle à jouet ressemblant à un coffre au trésor. Elle se rappelait aussi de l'étagère où une centaine d'ouvrages étaient soigneusement rangés dans l'ordre d'achat. La jeune femme eut un sourire nostalgique en apercevant, tourné vers la fenêtre, un télescope.

Tranquillement, Clémence se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers et se posta devant la porte de la porte de son ancienne appartement. Elle tendit l'oreille, se demandant si ses deux colocataires étaient réveillés.

\- Entrée, Clémence Bron, l'appela une voix de baryton à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme eut un sourire et obéit.

\- Le collier, commença t-elle aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?

\- Il a été rendu au British Museum, répondit Sherlock, assis son son fauteuil.

\- Et pour le docteur Paladium ?

\- Mort, lui aussi, déclara John.

Clémence se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait besoin de récapituler cette histoire. Cela faisait trop d'informations et elle n'arrivait pas à les classer. Sherlock poussa un profond soupir en s'enfonçant dans son siège. La jeune femme grommela.

\- Ne fait pas comme si tu n'aimais pas expliquer, lança t-elle, irritée. Vas-y, je t'écoute !

John eut un sourire et se leva pour aller préparer du café.

\- Il s'avère que notre voleur n'est autre que le docteur Paladium, commença le détective. Il avait pour plan d'envoyer son fils, Adam, en prison pour le protéger de ses pulsions meurtrières et, ainsi, d'éviter un autre cadavre en plus de celui de Maria. Cependant, le seul moyen de faire venir la police à Adam était de nous guider jusqu'à Skyres. Et pour ça, le docteur avait préparé un plan infaillible même si trop clair pour être réel.

\- C'est presque ce que je pensais..., maugréa la jeune femme.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce que faisait le collier dans l'abdomen de Skyres et pourquoi le docteur Paladium s'est-il suicidé, ajouta la psychiatre.

-Vous êtes psychiatre, ce genre de choses devraient être limpide pour vous, continua le détective. Le docteur Paladium, chef de l'hôpital, avait fait en sorte que Skyres se retrouve avec le collier. La raison est sûrement dû à la vengeance. Paladium a voulu venger son fils. Quand au fait que le docteur se soit suicidé, il a seulement voulu échapper à la culpabilité de son crime.

Clémence hocha la tête. _Dit de cette manière, c'était logique. _Pourtant, quelque chose la gênait.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Sherlock.

\- Non rien..., bafouilla la jeune femme. C'est juste que c'est trop facile, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tu as failli y passer, remarqua John.

Il distribua à chacun de ses colocataires une tasse de café.

\- Oui mais...

\- C'est le problème avec les gens normaux ! S'agaça le détective en prenant un air supérieur. À force de résoudre des affaires, vous voyez le mal partout !

\- C'est pas comme si tu m'avais vraiment considéré comme une aide dans cette affaire ! Siffla la psychiatre.

\- En quoi ça a un rapport avec ce que je viens de dire ?

\- En rien, gronda Clémence. Mais je te rappelle que tu m'as mise à l'écart.

\- Je ne peux pas faire confiance à tout le monde.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et elle fit de son mieux pour rester de marbre. Elle vida d'une traite son café et salua d'un rapide signe de tête sa pauvre tante. Celle-ci se mit à discuter avec l'ancien médecin militaire.

\- Et maintenant, tu me fais confiance ? Demanda la psychiatre en ayant l'air le moins concerné possible.

-Je ne te confierais pas John, avoua aussitôt Sherlock.

\- Je ne suis pas un chien !

\- T'es vraiment qu'un connard !

\- Mais je te laisserais madame Hudson, ajouta le détective en haussant les épaules. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Le plus loin de ta connerie !

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque retentit dans l'appartement suivit de celui d'eau qui coule. John poussa un long soupir tandis que madame Hudson secouait tristement la tête.

Clémence retira à la hâte ses vêtements et sauta dans la baignoire, grommelant contre le débit d'eau trop faible.

La salle de bain était minuscule et uniquement composée d'une baignoire, d'un lavabo et de toilettes. Plusieurs serviettes trainaient par terre, rejoignant des sous-vêtement sales. La propreté de la pièce laissait à désirer et la jeune femme se promit d'en toucher deux mots à ses colocataires. Après tout, si elle devait vivre ici, il fallait qu'elle mette certaines règles en place.

Lorsque la baignoire fut remplie d'eau, Clémence poussa un gémissement de satisfaction. Rien ne valait de l'eau chaude pour oublier tout ses problèmes et tout les connards qu'elle avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie -Sherlock Holmes ayant la palme d'or.

Soudain, alors que la psychiatre se penchait pour attraper une bouteille de shampoing, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur le détective le plus énervant que le monde n'ai jamais porté.

\- Mycroft a apporté un cadeau, déclara t-il.

Les yeux de l'homme parcoururent allégrement son corps avant de se replonger dans les yeux écarquillés de Clémence.

\- Sors d'ici ! Hurla t-elle, prenant enfin conscience de la situation.

Elle se recroquevilla dans l'eau.

\- Nom de Dieu ! Continua la jeune femme en détournant le regard. Sherlock, la pudeur tu connais ?! Barre toi d'ici !

_Oh mon Dieu._ Il l'avait vraiment vu. Nue. Elle était nue. Et il continuait de la regarder. Clémence poussa un énième hurlement.

\- Je ne comprends pas ton comportement, je sais très bien à quoi ressemble une femme, lança le détective d'une voix posée.

\- Ta gueule ! Et dégage ! Tatie, à l'aide ! Viens virer ce connard de ma salle de bain !

\- Techniquement, c'est la mienne.

\- John ! Hurla la psychiatre.

Des pas martelèrent le sol et l'ombre du médecin militaire apparut sur le carrelage. Une main ferme tira le détective hors de la pièce et, ni une ni deux, Clémence sortait de la baignoire pour mettre le verrou. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle retourna dans l'eau. Alors que la psychiatre enfonçait sa tête sous une épaisse couche de mousse pour se calmer, un sentiment de vengeance la prit aux tripes. _Il _me le payera._ Sherlock Holmes, tu es un homme mort._

\- Clem' ? Demanda madame Hudson derrière la porte.

Tentant de ne pas s'énerver contre son innocente tante, la jeune femme répondit d'une voix calme bien que légèrement agacée.

\- Tu ne devais pas commencer le travail à onze heures ?

\- Si..., marmonna Clémence. Pourquoi ? Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Onze heures moins quart, ma puce, répondit la vieille femme.

\- Merde !

La psychiatre sortit une deuxième fois de sa baignoire et attrapa à une serviette qu'elle noua autour de son corps. Laissant ses vêtements de la veille sur le carrelage, elle fusa hors de la salle de bain. Trop pressée, elle buta contre la table de la cuisine ce qui eut pour effet de renverser la mystérieuse expérience de Sherlock sur sa serviette, créant une belle tâche de couleur verte sur le tissu. Sa rapidité lui permit cependant d'éviter les hurlements de rage du détective.

La flèche brune fila dans sa chambre et poussa un énorme juron en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange. Madame Hudson vint en renfort et lui apporta certains de ses habits. Poussant un râle, Clémence dû se résoudre à mettre un vieux jean troué et une chemise à fleurs.

\- Bonne chance, l'encouragea sa tante alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers.

* * *

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais être votre médecin référent, grommela le docteur Smith. Je suis chirurgien pas psychiatre !

Installé dans son bureau richement décoré, il pianotait distraitement sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil en cuir. Ce type était clairement nez avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et ne paraissait même pas s'en rendre compte. Il avait l'air en parfaite symbiose avec son environnement ce qui était le contraire même de Clémence qui se mordait la lèvre, complétement angoissée.

\- Moi non plus, admit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à un magnifique tableau sur le mur.

\- Écoutez, nous savons tout les deux que vous n'êtes pas fait pour ce travail, continua Smith. Vous devriez aller voir un psy' pour votre crise d'angoisse d'hier.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux.

\- Quand j'aurais besoin d'aide, je vous ferais passer le mot, monsieur Smith.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser travailler ici.

_Je ne savais pas qu'on se connaissait assez pour se tutoyer !_

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris: je travaille déjà ici comme psychiatre que tu le veuilles ou non, cracha Clémence. Et je veux mon salaire du mois pour ce soir.

\- C'est non.

\- Paladium me l'avait promis !

Smith poussa un long soupir.

\- Le docteur Paladium est mort, dit-il d'une voix lasse bien que triste.

\- Merci, je suis au courant, maugréa la jeune femme.

Les deux médecins se regardèrent en chien de faillence.

\- Bron, ajouta Smith. À la moindre faiblesse de ta part, je te vire de cette hôpital à coup de pied dans le cul, c'est compris ?

\- À vos ordres, mon seigneur, ironisa Clémence en faisant un révérence.

Elle sortit du bureau en souriant..

La jeune femme était arrivée sur son lieu de travail avec deux minutes de retard mais n'avait reçu aucune sanction pour cela. Elle avait croisé Molly dans les couloirs et avait discuté avec elle de la dernière affaire de Sherlock. Molly aimait bien Sherlock, surement un peu trop pour son bien d'ailleurs.

Soupirant contre ce crétin et ses mauvaises manières, la psychiatre finit par arrivée devant la porte de son bureau. C'était une grande pièce très lumineuse munie d'un table, de sa chaise et d'un divan. Lorsque Clémence poussa la porte, elle salua sa patiente, une adolescente de dix-huit ans qui venait la consulter à cause de sa claustrophobie qui devenait ingérable. Elle s'appelait Caroline Prinston.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda celle-ci après avoir monologué pendant environ un quart d'heure.

Clémence, installée à son bureau, planta ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de sa patiente. Elle n'avait rien écouté mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. La jeune femme s'ennuyait. Elle avait voulu devenir psychiatre pour interroger des tueurs en série ou des psychopathes pas pour s'occuper d'une gamine complétement traumatisée par les endroits clos.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais faire face à tes peurs au lieu de les fuir, proposa Clémence.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je risque de faire une crise de panique.

\- Pas besoin de commencer de façon trop dur ! Ajouta la psychiatre avec un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant. Tu peux, par exemple, arrêter d'ouvrir les fenêtres ou les portes quand tu entres dans une pièce.

L'adolescente pinça les lèvres. La jeune femme soupira.

\- J'ai toujours eu peur des hôpitaux, expliqua t-elle d'une voix lasse. Ces endroits me donnent des crises d'angoisses phénoménales et j'en fais des cauchemars parfois. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis médecin dans un hôpital. Hier, j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse mais ça ne m'a pas empêcher de revenir aujourd'hui.

\- Vous avez peur ? Demanda Caroline.

La psychiatre parut réfléchir un instant avant de donner sa réponse comme si elle pesait chacun de ses mots.

\- Pas tout le temps. Quand je suis avec des gens en qui j'ai confiance, ça va. Et puis, ça dépend d'où je suis dans l'hôpital.

\- Vous avez peur là ?

Clémence haussa les épaules, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Et toi ? Demanda t-elle.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille, répondit-elle.

Elle salua sa psychiatre et sortit de la pièce. La jeune femme, elle, s'enfonça dans son siège.

* * *

\- Sherlock est sur une nouvelle affaire... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il a été froid ce matin.

\- Tu t'habitues, pas vrai ?

Molly eut un sourire timide, son visage se colorant de rose.

\- Et elle consiste en quoi cette affaire ? Questionna Clémence.

Après avoir eu la visite de trois patients, la jeune femme était allée déjeuner. En chemin vers le réfectoire, elle avait croisé Molly. Les deux médecins s'étaient assises à la même table et après s'être racontées leur matinée respective, elles en étaient venues -pour une raison inconnue- à parler de Sherlock Holmes.

Au début, cela n'avait pas dérangé la psychiatre mais plus Molly faisait l'éloge de ce cinglé de détective, plus elle avait envie de tuer ses deux colocataires. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils la hantaient.

\- Tu connais les Du Comté ? Commença Molly en croquant dans une pomme.

\- C'est pas le nom d'une famille riche ?

\- Si, ils sont venus s'installer à Londres il y a longtemps déjà, continua la légiste. Le doyen de cette famille, Louis Du Comté, est mort hier. Il avait soixante-dix-sept ans.

\- Crise cardiaque ?

\- Non. Il a été empoisonné. J'ai retrouvé du cyanure dans son œsophage et son estomac. Il est mort chez lui, lors d'une fête de famille. Il y a environ dix coupables potentiels.

\- Ça en fait beaucoup ! S'étonna Clémence en commençant un yaourt. Il faut du courage pour tuer quelqu'un en pleine fête !

Son amie hocha la tête.

\- Sherlock n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour du corps. Il cherche quelque chose mais il a dû partir avant de trouver quoi.

\- Il va revenir, tu crois ? Demanda Clémence.

La légiste fronça les sourcils.

\- Surement, avoua t-elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu pourrais l'enfermer à l'intérieur de ton labo ? Ajouta la psychiatre, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres.

_Oh, Sherlock Holmes allait payer de la plus horrible des façons !_ Clémence avait déjà un plan complet en tête.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! S'exclama Molly.

\- Allez, ce ne serait que pour deux ou trois heures ! Renchérit la jeune femme. Et puis, il l'a bien mérité ! Il te manipule, tu me l'as dit ! Ça lui apprendra à te traiter avec un peu plus de respect !

\- Et toi, là, tu n'es pas entrain de me manipuler ?! S'agaça la légiste.

\- S'il te plait, Molly !

Les deux médecins se regardèrent et sourirent. La psychiatre s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, attendant une énième question de la part de son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement ? Soupira Molly en faisant la moue.

\- Sherlock Holmes est mal élevé, rappela la jeune femme. Et j'ai l'intention d'y remédier.

Elle eut un sourire narquois avant d'éclater de rire. _La guerre était déclarée !_

* * *

_Je suis désolée ! Pardonnez mon retard ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura au moins fait plaisir..._

**bee:** Merci beaucoup ! Je ne trouve pas mais merci quand même ! _

**Mane-jei:** Merci !

**Theta and Koscheii:** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies Clémence et Sherlock -surtout Sherlock parce que j'avais vraiment peur qu'il ne corresponde pas à la série ! Sérieux ?! Oh mince, je vais modifier ça ! Merci ! :D


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: **Les personnages de la série Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartiennent pas !_

* * *

Chapitre 8

Sherlock Holmes était frustré. Il savait qu'une pièce du puzzle de l'enquête au sujet des Du Comté se trouvait sur le cadavre de Louis. Cependant, il avait eu beau regarder le corps, il n'avait rien trouvé qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête.

Il avait l'impression que son cerveau pourrissait dans son crâne et cela le rendait fou de rage. Il avait la réponse sous les yeux, il avait les témoins dans sa poche alors pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas le fin mot de l'histoire ?

Après s'être disputé avec John par téléphone, le détective s'était dirigé vers St Bart. Il s'était attendu à pouvoir réfléchir dans le taxi mais toutes ses pensées allaient vers son ami. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec John. Il trouvait ça stupide. C'était John qui avait tord, pas lui. C'était John qui l'avait énervé, avec son air abruti ne voulant que l'aider.

Rongé par les remords, Sherlock n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur l'enquête. Il était donc arrivé à l'hôpital, le visage fermé. Ses enjambées pressées l'avait conduit à la morgue. Le détective n'avait pas salué Molly et s'était posté devant le cadavre de Louis Du Comté. Et il avait réfléchi comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il avait observé chaque parcelle du corps, avait éliminé plusieurs hypothèses mais pas assez pour pouvoir comprendre. Alors que Sherlock Holmes allait se mettre à hurler de frustration, un détail attira son attention. Aux coins des lèvres de Louis, le détective remarqua une trace bleu presque imperceptible. Il savait déjà qu'il s'agissait de cyanure, Molly le lui avait dit. Fermant les yeux, Sherlock s'enferma dans son palais mental.

_Précédemment..._

Le sourire aux lèvres, le détective se balançait sur ses pieds.

Il était excité. Il aimait quand les enquêtes s'enchainaient, cela lui permettait de ne pas se ramollir. John, à ses côtés, devait sûrement penser le contraire. Il avait de gros cernes sous les yeux et baillait environ trois fois par minute. Le pauvre, trois nuits sans sommeil, et, déjà, son corps le lâchait. Pauvre, petit et faible, John Watson.

La porte du manoir de Louis Du Comté s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme. À la vue de ses yeux rougies, de son âge et de son alliance, Sherlock en déduisit que ce devait être la femme du défunt.

\- Bonjour. C'est pour ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix enraillée par les larmes.

\- Bonjour, répondit le détective. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous tué votre mari ?

La vieille dame, Sarah Du Comté, parut extrêmement offusquée par sa question et démentit aussitôt l'accusation. John, lui, resta de marbre, habitué.

\- Qui, exactement, était là le jour où votre mari a été tué ?

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ?! S'indigna Sarah.

\- Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant. Et voici, John Watson, mon assistant. La police nous a demandé de venir.

Un regard appuyé jeté à la vieille dame la fit s'effacer dans l'entrée, laissant passer les deux colocataires.

\- Je peux vous servir quelque chose ? Proposa t-elle.

\- Deux cafés, un sans sucre l'autre non, précisa Sherlock en relevant le col de son menton. Je peux vous demander où sont les toilettes ?

\- Au fond du couloir, lui répondit Sarah Du Comté.

Faisant signe à John de suivre la vieille dame, le détective s'enfonça dans le grand manoir. Au lieu d'aller au toilettes, Sherlock se mit à fouiller chaque pièce de la grande maison. Il ne découvrit pas grand chose si ce n'est l'arme du crime dans une chambre à couchée, un flacon rempli de cyanure caché au fond d'un tiroir à chaussettes, piètre endroit pour abandonner ce genre de poisons. Le détective plaça le flacon de cyanure dans sa poche et retourna auprès de John, dans le salon.

\- Nous partons, déclara t-il en relevant le col de son manteau.

\- Quoi, mais tu n'as même pas discuté avec madame Du Comté ! S'insurgea l'ancien médecin militaire.

\- Inutile. Elle n'est pas la meurtrière.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à dire à la police ! Ajouta la veuve.

\- Il faut réunir les suspects, décida Sherlock.

\- Ils sont au salon, reprit la vieille femme. Vous voulez leur parler ?

\- Vraiment ?! La chance nous sourit ! S'exclama le détective. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, John ? Nous n'avons même pas discuté avec les Du Comté !

Le médecin grommela quelque chose au sujet du fait qu'il avait pris un congé de trois jours pour reprendre du poil de la bête et qu'il se retrouvait à chasser un assassin. Pendant que John ronchonnait, Sarah conduisit les deux colocataires au salon où dînaient cinq personnes. La propriétaire des lieux les présenta tour à tour.

D'abord, près du feu, il y avait Hector, le frère du défunt. Il était de grande taille et avait des cheveux blancs finement rasé. Une vieille barbe lui labourait le menton. Hector était habillé d'une chemise blanche mal repassé et d'un vieux pantalon plusieurs fois retroussé. Cet homme paraissait être le moins fortuné de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce ce qui faisait de lui le suspect numéro un. Les mobiles des meurtres étant l'amour, l'argent, la colère. À côté de lui, était assise une ravissante jeune femme au visage en forme de cœur et aux grands yeux bleus rougies par les larmes. Elle tenait sur ses genoux un enfant de quatre ans qu'elle serrait fortement contre sa poitrine. Il s'agissait de l'unique fille du défunt, Léontine, et de son petit-fils, Mathieu. Le père du petit fumait la pipe dans un coin tout en buvant du thé avec un jeune homme. Ce dernier était le frère de Léontine, Arnaud, et était le parfait portrait de sa sœur. Quand au père de Mathieu, il était roux et de petite taille.

\- Le détective Sherlock Holmes et son assistant John Watson sont venus nous interroger, déclara Sarah d'une petite voix.

\- Sans vouloir vous congédiez, commença Hector en se tournant vers les nouveaux venus. La police a déjà pris nos dépositions. Je préférerais que nous passions un moment en famille.

\- Vous préférez donc que le meurtre de votre frère reste impuni ? S'étonna le médecin.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, contra l'homme.

\- Pourtant c'est ce que vous laissez sous-entendre, sourit Sherlock.

Hector poussa un long soupir.

\- Je n'avais aucune raison de tuer mon frère, ajouta t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda le détective.

L'homme planta ses yeux dans ceux du nouveau venu avant de baisser la tête.

\- Très bien, accorda t-il d'une voix ferme. Vous nous interrogerez un à un, cela vous va t-il ?

\- Oui, nous..., voulut dire John.

\- Seulement si c'est par vous que nous commençons, le coupa aussitôt Sherlock.

Hector hocha la tête et se leva. La propriétaire de la maison conduisit les trois hommes dans un petit bureau où elle les laissa seul. John s'installa sur un fauteuil face à Hector qui fit de même. Le détective resta debout.

\- Aimiez-vous votre frère ? Commença celui-ci.

\- Bien entendu, répondit l'homme. C'était mon frère avant tout.

\- Avant ? Ne comprit pas John.

\- Écoutez, reprit Hector. Je vais être très clair avec vous tout comme je l'ai été avec la police. Je n'ai pas tué mon frère. C'est vrai que j'en avais toutes les raisons. Il a reçu la totalité de l'héritage familiale, il a une famille et il s'est marié avec la femme dont j'étais amoureux.

\- Vous l'êtes toujours, précisa Sherlock.

\- Oui, mais c'est un détail.

\- Ça s'appelle un crime par jalousie, renchérit le détective.

\- Je vous dis que je ne l'ai pas tué !

\- Expliquez-vous, ordonna John pour calmer les tensions.

\- Je n'aime pas montrer du doigt mais le jour où Louis est mort, j'ai vu Arnaud qui trainait près de son bureau.

\- Là où votre frère est mort, rappela le médecin en hochant pensivement la tête.

\- C'est exact. Je peux m'en aller ? Demanda Hector. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je voudrais passer un moment avec ma famille.

Sherlock plissa imperceptiblement les yeux avant de soupirer bruyamment et de renvoyer l'homme, lui demandant par la même occasion de faire venir Arnaud.

Cet homme n'était pas le coupable. Il n'avait pas le profil de l'empoisonneur. Il aurait pu tuer son frère beaucoup plus facilement qu'avec du poison -une arme typiquement féminine même si le détective connaissait d'autres manières pour la gente féminine d'avoir recourt au meurtre. Hector aurait par exemple put le poignarder, le pousser dans les escaliers, etc.

\- Bonjour.

Sherlock ne répondit pas au nouvel arrivant et laissa John se charger de le mettre à l'aise pendant qu'il réfléchissait aux _bonnes_ questions et qu'il observait le nouveau suspect du coin de l'œil.

Arnaud avait un physique étrangement féminin. Sa taille était gracile, son corps légèrement musclé et son visage fin. Il paraissait flotter dans sa chemise en lin beaucoup trop grande pour son gabarit. Et pourtant, c'était loin d'être une faute de goût. Au contraire. C'était un appel à la contemplation. Toutes personnes autours de lui mourraient d'envie de savoir quel genre de corps, de peau, se cachait sous le tissu blanc. John ne faisait bien entendu pas exception à la règle, hétérosexuel ou pas. En jetant un œil au visage soigné de son suspect, le détective conclut qu'Arnaud prenait grandement soin de lui. Gay ? 70% de chance que oui.

\- Que faisiez vous près du bureau de votre père avant sa mort ? Demanda Sherlock en s'avançant vers l'une des fenêtres du bureau.

\- Combien de pièces y avait-il dans cette maison ? Une trentaine tout au plus. _Trente et une_, pensa le détective. _Les toilettes ont leur importance._

\- Je venais chercher un livre de conte pour Mathieu, répondit Arnaud d'une voix lente, suave.

\- Ne me mentez pas, s'agaça Sherlock.

\- Je ne mens pas.

\- Il n'y a pas de livres pour enfant dans la bibliothèque.

\- Vous avez mal regardé, déclara le suspect en haussant les épaules.

John se raidit en sentant son ami se tendre près de la fenêtre. Critiquer les capacités de Sherlock Holmes équivalait à provoquer un meurtrier et ça, tous les proches du détective le savait. Quant aux autres... Il finissait par l'apprendre à leur dépend.

\- Souvenez-vous d'une chose, cracha Sherlock d'une voix qui se voulait aussi lente que celle de son interlocuteur. Je vois tout.

Il y eut un petit silence. Arnaud se tassa dans son fauteuil sous l'œil satisfait du détective.

\- Comme le fait que vous êtes gay, ajouta celui-ci.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama le suspect en bondissant de son siège. Mais je... !

Gagné. Un sourire triomphale étira les lèvres de Sherlock tandis que l'ancien médecin militaire le rabrouait.

\- Votre père acceptait votre homosexualité ?

Décidément, ce thème revenait souvent. Le détective espéra que ce ne serait pas le même mobile que le meurtre de sa dernière enquête. Il détestait se répéter.

\- Je ne suis pas homosexuel, soupira Arnaud.

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Sherlock en levant les bras au ciel. Alors, expliquez-moi pourquoi...

\- Je suis simplement efféminé, rectifia le suspect.

John se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Erreur de débutant, grommela le détective.

\- Vous avez dit quelque chose ? Demanda Arnaud.

\- Tout cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous m'avez menti au sujet de la bibliothèque, rappela Sherlock.

\- J'y étais parce que...

\- Parce que... ? Demanda John en se penchant vers son interlocuteur.

\- Vous couchiez avec votre sœur, déclara abruptement le détective.

\- Non ! Hurla presque Arnaud, outré.

L'ancien militaire se tourna vers son ami. Celui-ci l'observait attentivement.

\- C'était de l'humour, finit-il par dire.

John manqua d'en tomber de sa chaise. Le détective devait vraiment être malade pour faire ce genre de blagues. Peut-être madame Hudson avait-elle fini par mettre ses menaces d'empoisonnement à exécution ou bien était-ce Clémence qui s'était vengée ?

\- Abstient toi la prochaine fois, Sherlock, soupira simplement le médecin en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- J'étais avec Béatrice, ma petite-amie, dans le bureau, expliqua Arnaud en fixant ses pieds. S'il vous plait, ne le dites pas à la police ! Si jamais ils le disent à ma mère, je suis fichu ! Béatrice est une roturière... Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec ma famille au sujet de notre futur union.

Le détective soupira. C'était trop lent et beaucoup trop inutile. Quelle utilité de raconter sa vie, de faire de l'humour ? Non, ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas de l'humour. C'était une manière de calmer le suspect tout en lui posant une question qui avait environ 40% de chance d'avoir une réponse positive. Et maintenant, John et Arnaud discutaient tranquillement de leur problème concernant leur vie privée. Ils étaient là pour résoudre une affaire ! _Pour se divertir !_ Par pour... bavarder !

\- Dans quoi travaillez-vous ? Questionna Sherlock.

\- Dans la pharmaceutique, répondit le suspect avec un petit sourire.

Le détective étira ses lèvres, découvrant ses dents blanches dans un sourire peu amical. John toussota. Il détestait quand son ami avait un temps d'avance sur les autres -ce qui était le cas pour la quasi totalité du temps.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Sherlock dans une moue innocente. Avez-vous, par hasard, accès aux produits contenant du cyanure ?

Si Clémence aurait été là, nul doute qu'elle aurait injurié le détective. Il dégageait en cet instant toute l'arrogance du monde, comme si le Graal et la couronne d'Angleterre lui revenait de droit. Et même pour John, à qui la vision de son colocataire dans cet état n'avait plus rien d'étonnant, il devait faire un effort immense pour se retenir de le frapper.

\- C'est exact, répondit Arnaud. Comme ma sœur.

\- Innocent ! Déclara Sherlock en souriant. Allez chercher votre sœur maintenant !

\- Euh... Elle vient de partir.

\- Comment ça ?! S'exclama John.

\- Elle devait emmener Mathieu chez sa nourrisse, expliqua Arnaud.

\- Où ça ?! Demanda le détective en s'élançant vers la porte du bureau.

\- 89, Bright Street.

Sherlock sortit dans le couloir, remontant le col de son manteau.

\- J'y vais ! Informa t-il. John, tu restes ici et tu surveilles tout le monde !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sherlock ?! S'écria l'ancien militaire en se levant de son siège. Qu'est-ce que tu as deviné ?!

\- J'ai notre coupable ! Continue à interroger les autres ! Je veux des preuves !

Le détective claqua la porte derrière lui. John soupira et se rassit dans le fauteuil un peu trop dur. Il préférait le sien, à l'appartement. Le médecin songea un instant que Clémence n'avait pas de siège attribué. L'homme se promit de régler ce problème une fois l'enquête terminée.

\- Vous allez prévenir la police ? Demanda soudain Arnaud.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit John. Je vais plutôt interroger les autres.

\- Je vous amène le père de Mathieu alors.

\- Oui, merci.

Arnaud disparut derrière la porte avant de se raviser. Il fit un clin d'œil à l'ancien militaire en revenant se poster devant lui.

\- Vous savez, je fais le meilleur thé de tout Londres... Une tasse vous tente ?

\- Je suis désolé, je préfère le café, sourit John.

\- Un café alors ?

\- Je veux bien. Noir, précisa l'homme, sans sucre.

Arnaud hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et mit une bouilloire sur le feu. Il veilla à ce que personne ne le regarde et fouilla dans un placard. Dans une boite de céréales pour enfant, il découvrit une fiole de liquide bleuâtre qu'il versa dans la bouilloire. L'homme remua consciencieusement l'eau bouillante et y ajouta de la poudre de café moulue. Il secoua la tête dans une expression peinée. Il n'était pas un tueur. Pourtant, Arnaud se devait de protéger sa famille des gens un peu trop curieux. Et ce Sherlock Holmes allait un peu trop loin à son goût.

Dans le bureau, John Watson patientait tranquillement. Il fut sortie de son attente par la sonnerie de son téléphone. C'était Lestrade.

Ce dernier l'informa que, d'après Molly, la victime avait été empoisonné par un élément encore inconnue, peut-être une drogue. La police de Scottland Yard avait fouillé toutes les pharmacies du coin et avait fini par mettre la main sur un insecticide -contre les poux- ressemblant fortement à l'arme du crime. La médecin légiste avait vérifié et il s'agissait effectivement du même produit ingurgité par la victime. De plus, la jeune femme avait identifié des traces de cyanure.

Lestrade ignorait encore qui de Léontine ou d'Arnaud auraient pu être le coupable. En effet, le frère et la sœur se ressemblaient tellement que sur les caméras de surveillance de la pharmacie -la seule qui vendait le produit contre les poux dans les environs-, il était impossible de les différencier.

John demanda le nom du produit en question. Il s'agissait du célèbre «Anti poux qui ne pique pas les yeux !». L'ancien militaire remercia le policier en raccrochant. Il envoya les nouvelles données par message à Sherlock et s'enfonça dans son siège. Arnaud, le suspect numéro 1 -à égalité avec sa sœur-, allait lui servir un café. John devait interroger un potentiel tueur. Il soupira en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas pris son arme de service.

* * *

Sherlock s'élança sur la route et bloqua un taxi.

\- Pauvre taré ! Hurla le conducteur.

Le détective ne répondit pas et contourna la voiture pour monter du côté des passagers. Il donna l'adresse de sa destination au chauffeur. Dans le véhicule, Sherlock Holmes trépignait. Il était tellement excité. Son cerveau était en ébullition et, comme souvent, il trouvait que le monde entier allait trop lentement. Le détective s'alluma deux cigarettes qu'il fuma avec plaisir, John n'étant pas là pour lui servir ses sermons.

Lorsque le taxi finit par s'arrêter sur la chaussée, Sherlock jeta une liasse de billet au conducteur en sautant de voiture. Il s'élança droit sur une maison et se pendit à la sonnette, frappant en même temps à la porte. Finalement, Léontine vint lui ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda t-elle.

Malgré la perte de son père, la jeune femme était toujours belle. Ses petits yeux rougis lui donnaient l'air d'une biche blessée. Ses mains tremblantes désespérément serrées sur son pantalon renforçait cette idée. Si Sherlock avait été le genre d'homme intéressé par le sexe, les femmes ou la beauté, nul doute qu'il aurait apprécié la vision de cette frêle silhouette. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et tout ce que ressentait le détective était de l'excitation. Celle de mettre cette femme en prison.

\- Le cyanure, dit Sherlock. Vous l'avez versé dans son thé.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Lança Léontine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous avez assassiné votre père en versant du poison dans son thé, développa le détective. J'ai vu les tasses sur la table dans le salon et vu votre rang social, je ne doute pas que ce soit vous qui fasse le thé !

\- Je...!

\- Vous êtes coupable ! Poursuivit le détective. Mais il manque une pièce du puzzle, pas vrai ?! Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?! Dites le moi !

Léontine recula et tenta de refermer la porte mais Sherlock l'en empêcha. Se rendant compte -un peu trop tard- de son comportement, le détective se retira. Il laissa la porte se claquer violemment et se passa une main sur le visage. Il devait voir le problème sous un nouvel angle. Sherlock se détourna de la maison de Léontine et s'élança droit sur une cabine téléphonique se trouvant non loin. Une fois à l'intérieur, le combinet contre l'oreille droite, il hésita. Qui devait-il appeler pour l'aider ?

Lestrade serait sûrement d'une grande aide -vu son grade- mais le détective n'avait pas envie de chercher l'aide de la police. John était sans aucun doute le meilleur choix. Pourtant, Sherlock n'était pas sûr que le médecin militaire puisse lui être utile. En effet, les deux hommes avaient souvent la même façon de penser -à quelques détails près. De plus, John éclairait le détective mais ne faisait jamais les bonnes hypothèses. Sherlock ne connaissait que trois personnes qui en étaient capable. Lui, Mycroft et... Clémence Brown. Elle avait beau être... Complétement perdu vis à vis des choses «simples», elle n'en restait pas moins _très_ _légèrement_ intelligente. Et imaginative. La plus part des bêtises qui sortaient de sa bouche s'avérer être vrai. Et ça, Sherlock Holmes s'en était rendu compte rapidement.

Le détective secoua la tête. Il était hors de question d'appeler Mycroft. Quant à Clémence, elle était énervée contre lui pour une raison inconnue -à moins qu'il est choisi de l'ignorer... Il n'en s'en rappelait plus très bien. Sherlock grommela en composant le numéro de John. Il penserait à tout cela plus tard.

\- John Watson, médecin généraliste, à l'appareil, lança une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Demanda Sherlock.

Il détestait tourner autour du pot.

\- Je t'ai envoyé les données sur ton téléphone, répondit le médecin militaire.

Dans sa voix résonnait une légère inquiétude que le détective ne comprit pas.

\- Je l'ai laissé à Bekerstreet, répondit celui-ci.

John soupira, un mélange d'agacement et de soulagement.

\- Tu es désespérant.

Malgré le fait que tout les gens vivant sur cette Terre étaient complétement stupides, ils n'en restaient pas moins étrange. La manière dont ils exprimaient leurs sentiments, leurs peurs, leurs colères, leurs inquiétudes, leurs tristesses... Sherlock ne la comprenait pas. Et ne le comprendrait sans doute jamais. Après tout, exactement comme Donovan aimait le dire: il n'avait pas de cœur.

L'ancien médecin militaire raconta précisément les nouvelles informations qu'ils possédaient. Les quelques paroles que dire John Waston permirent au détective d'élucider l'affaire. Cependant, il lui manquait des preuves. Et pour avoir ses preuves, il avait besoin d'un mandat.

\- D'accord.

\- Non, Sherlock ! S'agaça le médecin généraliste.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne rentreras pas par effraction chez Léontine DuComté ! Reprit son ami.

\- John ! Tu m'impressionnes ! Ironisa Sherlock.

\- Écoute moi ! Je crois que c'est son frère le coupable!

\- Pas du tout, mon cher Watson !

\- Si tu te fais prendre, ce qui sera surement le cas, tu vas passer la nuit en prison ! Prévint John, légèrement agacé.

\- Tant pis.

\- Et on te retira de l'affaire !

\- Scottland a trop besoin de moi pour me faire ça ! S'exclama le détective.

\- Tu écoperas quand même d'une nuit en prison et ça ralentira l'enquête, ajouta l'ancien militaire.

\- Aucune importance, notre tueuse ne compte pas tuer toute sa famille !

\- Sherlock ! Vociféra John. Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Il y a des lois, nom de Dieu !

Le médecin jurait. Chez un homme aussi poli et droit que lui, c'était un signe de grand énervement.

\- Je ne suis pas le genre d'hommes à suivre les lois.

\- Bordel, Sherlock, tu...

Le détective raccrocha précipitamment. Il soupira et remonta le col de son manteau en sortant de la cabine téléphonique. Sherlock décida de se rendre à St Bart, sachant que, là-bas, il arriverait à trouver un autre moyen que de fouiller le domicile de Léontine Du Comté.

_Présentement...  
_

Sherlock sortit de son palais mental en grommelant. Il n'avait rien trouvé de nouveau ici non plus. Le détective secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie de la morgue, décidant brusquement que, finalement, il allait se rendre chez Léontine Du Comté. Et tant pis pour ce que John en dirait. Il n'était pas son père ! Ni son frère ! Ni n'importe qui étant en droit de lui donner des ordres ! Sherlock abattit sa main sur la poignet de la porte et l'abaissa. Il poussa l'issue mais cette dernière resta verrouillée. Le détective réitéra son action, en vain. Puis, il se mit à réfléchir.

Seules deux personnes avaient accès à la morgue, Molly et son supérieur. Ce dernier, étant un grand fan d'enquête policière, ne posait jamais de question au sujet des visites quotidiennes de Sherlock Holmes. Il ne pouvait donc pas avoir enfermé le détective. Molly était bien entendu hors de cause, beaucoup trop gentille pour commettre un tel acte. Non, la seule personne de tout cet hôpital capable de ralentir Sherlock pour son bon plaisir ne pouvait être que Clémence Bron. Elle avait sûrement volé les clefs. Et, la connaissant, elle devait sûrement observer les réactions du détective depuis le couloir. Peut-être même qu'elle l'observait par le trou de la serrure ! Cette idée rendit Sherlock fou de rage.

Il était détective. C'était sur ses épaules que reposait l'enquête. Personne n'avait le droit de l'enfermer ou de le brimer ! Surtout pas cette petite imbécile qui se croyait tout permis ! Elle n'avait passé que trois jours en la compagnie de John et lui et, déjà, elle pensait les connaître ! Non ! Personne ne connaissait Sherlock Holmes si ce n'est John Watson -et peut-être bien Mycroft aussi. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'installer à Bekerstreet comme ça, comme si ça lui revenait ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de changer leur quotidien ! John n'était censé apporter du café qu'à lui, Molly ne devait parler qu'à lui ! Madame Hudson ne criait que sur lui ! C'était comme ça ! ça l'avait toujours été ! Et il avait beau s'avouer que Clémence Bron avait des qualités, en cet instant, il ne voyait que ses défauts.

* * *

_Je m'excuse ! Pardon pour ce temps d'attente tellement long ! Je sais que vous voulez me tuer mais j'aime prendre mon temps pour écrire ! Enfin, de toutes manières, vous ne pourrez me tuer que si vous me suivez encore ce que je doute légèrement ! ^^" Merci à ceux qui seront encore là ! Ne vous attendez pas à avoir un chapitre avant Juillet (les vacances font avancées)... Voir plus. _

_En espérant que ce chapitre, malgré le temps d'attente, vous aura plus ! Que pensez-vous de Clémence ? Sherlock vous plait-il ? Ais-je bien retranscrit son caractère ou pas du tout ? Avez-vous des idées au sujet de la conclusion de cette enquête ?_

**aliena wyvern:** Contente que cette réplique t'ait plus !

**Mane-jei:** Merci ! Vraiment, tu trouves ? J'ai relu ma fic' et je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était un chouilla Mary Sue quand même ! ;) J'ai modifié les chapitres et je pense que, désormais, elle ne l'est plus. Il faut que je lise les Dix Petits Nègres ! Oui, vive les salles de bains !

**Bee:** Pardon... J'espère que tu as toujours hâte ! :/

**Artemis:** J'adore Mycroft ! Je trouve qu'il est vraiment un super personnage avec autant de facettes trop mignonnes que Sherlock ! Merci ! :D Je trouve que les trois forment un beau trio -même si ça ne fait que trois jours qu'ils ne se connaissent... ! Tu vas être servie au sujet des cours de politesse ! Je pense que je vais vraiment m'amuser à écrire ces petits moments où Clémence va apprendre Sherlock -à ses dépends- comment se conduire en société !

**DICB:** Merci ! Et bien, tu es servie ! Pardon de l'attente...


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER:** Sherlock et toute sa bande ne m'appartiennent pas !_

* * *

Chapitre 9

\- Sherlock ? Demanda une voix.

Le détective dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se répandre en injure.

\- Clémence Bron, sais-tu ô combien ton cerveau est inférieur à celui d'un microbe ! Espèce d'abruti sans fin ! Je croyais qu'Anderson était la personne la plus dénuée d'intelligence de ce monde mais tu viens de le battre à plat de couture ! Si tu crois que ça m'agace d'être enfermé ici, tu te trompes complétement ! Tu ne me connais pas du tout ! Conclut Sherlock, véhément.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que je te fasse sortir d'une quelconque manière sans que tu te sois excusé, expliqua Clémence.

\- Pour quoi ?

La réponse tarda.

\- Ce matin, tu es entré dans la salle de bain alors que je me lavais, rappela la jeune femme, les mots lui arrachant la bouche.

\- Oui, admit le détective d'une voix agacée.

\- Excuse toi.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

La psychiatre poussa un long soupir.

\- Parce que sinon, tu ne sortiras pas, déclara t-elle lentement.

\- En fait ça m'arrange, mentit aussitôt Sherlock. Je vais pouvoir te dire ce que je pense de toi. Tu es...

\- Oh, la ferme ! Jura Clémence. On sait tout les deux que tu m'aimes bien alors arrête de faire comme si tu me haïssais !

Le détective écarquilla les yeux. La colère lui enserra le cœur.

\- Tu es complétement dénuée d'intelligence, dangereuse pour la communauté, phobique des hôpitaux, masochiste, colérique et maladroite !

\- Et alors ?! Rugit la jeune femme. Tout le monde a des défauts ! Toi le premier !

\- Être un sociopathe de haut niveau n'est pas un défaut, c'est une qualité ! Rétorqua Sherlock.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es buté ! Et en plus, tu es arrogant, égocentrique et un putain de fétichiste des meurtres !

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du détective que la psychiatre ne put hélas pas voir.

\- J'admets, déclara alors Sherlock.

\- Non, laisse moi terminer ! S'égosilla la jeune femme. Tu es le... ! Attends... Tu admets ?

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Cela prouve ô combien je suis plus mature que toi ! Ajouta t-il, à bout.

\- Je vais te tuer !

\- Il faudrait pour cela ouvrir la porte, Bron.

Clémence soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, s'agaça t-elle.

\- J'ai une enquête à résoudre, rappela Sherlock. Laisse moi sortir.

\- On pourrait être ami ? Poursuivit la jeune femme. Il suffirait que tu me respectes un minimum.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'ami, souffla le détective.

\- Tout le monde a besoin d'ami, même le grand Sherlock Holmes !

Ce dernier grommela quelque chose que la psychiatre ne put pas entendre.

\- Allez, excuse toi, l'encouragea t-elle.

\- Bron ! S'impatienta Sherlock.

\- Holmes !

\- J'étais rentré dans la salle de bain pour une bonne raison !

Clémence explosa d'un rire cynique.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! T'es qu'un pervers !

\- Le sexe ne m'intéresse pas, contra le détective.

\- Ça, c'est parce que t'es encore puceau !

Sherlock ne répondit pas, blasé par la réalité des choses.

\- Sherlock ?

De l'extérieur, Clémence déverrouilla la porte. Elle la poussa doucement, laissant uniquement passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Les yeux froids du détective se posèrent sur elle.

Oh, comme la jeune femme mourrait d'envie de se moquer, de rire de cet arrogant personnage. Il avait quoi vingt-neuf ans, trente ans ? La psychiatre secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas parce que Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas de charme qu'il était toujours puceau, c'était à cause de son horrible caractère. Clémence ne sut pas comment elle réussit à retenir son hilarité mais elle finit par sourire au locataire de son appartement:

\- C'est pas bien grave, lui dit-elle ensuite d'une voix légèrement narquoise.

\- Je sais.

La jeune femme soupira et poussa un peu plus la porte. Elle s'effaça sur le côté pour laisser passer le détective avant de s'empresser de le suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sherlock sans même se retourner.

\- Je prends une pause donc je t'accompagne, lui répondit la psychiatre.

\- C'est inutile.

\- C'est toujours mieux d'être deux, expliqua Clémence. Comme ça, si tu as un problème, je pourrais t'aider.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de...

Le détective se tut soudainement.

\- Un problème ? Demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est ça ! Hurla presque son colocataire. Ils sont deux !

\- Euh...

\- John est en danger ! Reprit Sherlock. On doit retourner chez les Du Comté !

Il s'élança vers le hall de l'hôpital mais Clémence le retint par le bras.

\- Par ici ! Ordonna t-elle en le tirant vers l'ascenseur.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?! Siffla le détective. John est en danger ! Tu t'occuperas de ta vengeance plus... !

\- On va prendre une ambulance, le coupa la jeune femme. On arrivera plus vite.

\- Bien.

Les deux colocataires pénètrent dans l'ascenseur. Les portes métalliques se refermèrent sur eux. La psychiatre inspira profondément et lâcha le bras de Sherlock.

\- Tu risques de mettre ton travail en danger, le prévint celui-ci.

\- Si c'est pour sauver la vie d'un ami, ce n'est pas un problème, lança Clémence en appuyant sur le bouton «-1».

\- Et pour ta phobie ? Tu ne vas pas faire une crise ?

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers le détective.

\- Mais c'est que tu es vraiment attentionné ! S'étonna t-elle. Tu es malade ?! À moins que tu ne sois entrain de me manipuler ?!

\- Pense ce que tu veux, s'agaça Sherlock.

La psychiatre sourit et donna un coup de coude à son locataire.

\- Je gère, dit-elle simplement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une grande ambulance parfaitement garée. Le garage était ouvert, laissant entrer la lumière du soleil, et désert. Les deux colocataires s'élancèrent vers le véhicule et montèrent à bord. Sherlock se saisit des clefs attendant sur le contact et démarra la voiture tandis que Clémence recherchait activement la manière de mettre en route les néons rouges sur le toit de l'ambulance.

\- Trouvez ! S'exclama la jeune femme en appuyant sur un bouton affichant un phare rouge.

Elle s'attacha tandis qu'une sirène stridente retentissait brusquement, le véhicule filant hors de l'hôpital.

\- Plus vite ! Tonna Sherlock.

Il jeta un œil distrait à la psychiatre. Elle fixait durement ses pieds et respirait à grandes goulées d'airs. Ses mains serraient les accoudoirs de son siège. Clémence ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait gérer la situation. Elle pouvait faire abstraction de l'odeur d'antiseptique et de cette voix dans sa tête, qui lui hurlait de sauter de voiture.

Sherlock tourna brusquement, évitant de justesse un pauvre piéton. Clémence poussa un cri de surprise et fusilla le détective du regard. Le détective l'ignora et continua de conduire à une vitesse complétement folle. Si ils réussissaient à sauver John, ils récolteraient au minimum une amende salée. Soudain, le son d'une autre sirène parvint aux oreilles de la psychiatre qui se crispa sur son siège. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et jura en découvrant une voiture de police qui les talonnaient.

\- Ça devait finir par arriver ! S'exclama t-elle. Si je retourne en prison, je peux te jurer que tu me le payeras, Sherlock !

\- Je croyais que tu ferais tout pour sauver John, rappela le détective d'une voix monocorde.

\- J'ai menti ! Arrête toi !

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Oh mon Dieu... Oh mon Dieu ! Répéta Clémence. On va mourir !

\- Accroche toi, ordonna le détective.

La jeune femme se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler lorsque le véhicule se dirigea vers une minuscule ruelle.

\- On passera pas ! Hurla t-elle.

Sherlock accéléra et l'ambulance pénétra dans la ruelle, frottant dangereusement les murs de celle-ci dans un crissement aigu. À peine fut-elle sortie que le détective coupait le moteur. Il se tourna vers sa passagère.

Elle avait les cheveux en batailles, les yeux hagards et les joues rouges. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un grand sourire. Sherlock n'avait pas besoin d'autres preuves pour déduire que la route avait plu à la jeune femme. Lorsque celle-ci planta ses yeux dans les siens, ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire. La psychiatre se détacha et sortit du véhicule, hoquetant encore de rire tandis que le détective s'approchait d'une maison. Il paraissait avoir retrouvé son calme alors qu'il frappait à la porte. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

\- On va pas... ? S'indigna la jeune femme.

\- La fenêtre, déclara le détective en désignant la vitre ouverte donnant sur la cuisine.

Les deux colocataires s'en approchèrent et se rendirent compte d'un léger problème: la fenêtre était beaucoup trop haute pour eux. Aussitôt, Sherlock se pencha et joignit les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda la psychiatre.

Le détective poussa un long soupir.

\- Je te fais la courte échelle, s'agaça t-il.

\- Oui, j'ai compris. Mais, t'es sûr ?

\- Bron ! S'impatienta Sherlock.

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Clémence roula des yeux et plaça son pied sur les mains de son colocataire. D'une poussée, elle se projeta en hauteur et agrippa le rebord de la fenêtre. La jeune femme se hissa ensuite à l'intérieur et tendit sa main au détective. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- Je peux le... !

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, soupira Sherlock. Va ouvrir la porte plutôt.

La psychiatre grommela avant d'obéir. Elle sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle déverrouilla. Le détective fusa à l'intérieur.

\- John ! Hurla t-il.

Clémence secoua la tête et suivit son colocataire dans les couloirs. Ce dernier arriva devant une porte qu'il défonça d'un coup d'épaule. La scène sur laquelle tombèrent les deux colocataires surprit beaucoup la jeune femme. En effet, voir son ami ancien militaire faire une clef de bras à un jeune homme inconnu était assez choquant.

\- Appelle, les flics, ordonna John. Je crois qu'on a le coupable ! Ce con a essayé de me tuer avec du poison !

\- C'est ça ! Cracha le suspect numéro à même le sol. Faites votre travail !

Un sourire fourbe germa sur le visage de Sherlock.

\- Bien entendu, répondit-il. Mais je compte d'abord envoyé Lestrade chez ta sœur, histoire qu'il l'emmène avant toi.

\- Léontine n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Rétorqua Arnaud.

\- Bien sûr que si, s'impatienta le détective. Elle est ta complice. Vous avez utilisé votre ressemblance pour vous jouer de votre père et ainsi pouvoir le tuer sans vous faire prendre. Vous pensiez, qu'au pire des cas, seul l'un d'entre vous se ferait prendre et que l'autre pourrait continuer de s'occuper de Mathieu. Mais vous vous êtes trompés !

Durant le monologue de Sherlock, le suspect s'était considérablement calmé. John l'avait donc relâché et s'était empressé de s'éloigner sans jamais quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

\- On ne voulait pas le tuer, reprit Arnaud en baissant les yeux. Il aurait suffi qu'il nous donne l'héritage.

\- Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu ? S'étonna Clémence.

\- Papa avait prévu de tout donné à Hector pour se faire pardonner d'avoir reçu tout l'héritage de la part de leur parent, expliqua l'assassin. Il aimait beaucoup son frère.

\- Autant que vous aimez votre sœur, fit remarquer la psychiatre.

\- Elle avait besoin d'argent... Elle n'arrivait plus à s'occuper de Mathieu. Elle avait besoin de moi.

Clémence sentit son cœur se serrer. _On ne peut pas le laisser aller en prison_, pensa t-elle._ Il ne voulait que le bien de ceux qu'il aime -sauf au sujet de son propre père..._

\- C'est ma petite sœur... Laissez là s'en tirer ! S'exclama Arnaud en se mettant à genoux. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est acheter le produit pour les poux ! Je me suis occupé du cyanure ! Je l'ai versé dans le thé ! Je suis le seul coupable ! Je vous en supplie, monsieur Holmes, ne gâchez pas sa vie !

La jeune femme se tourna vers son colocataire, angoissée à l'idée de sa réponse. Sherlock pouvait se montrer terriblement violent dans ses propos.

\- Vous êtes les seuls responsables de ce qui vous arrive, lança le détective. Et c'est à vous d'en assumer les faits.

Arnaud baissa la tête et se mit à sangloter.

\- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à tuer... Qu'est ce qui vous y a poussé ? Demanda Sherlock.

\- Un homme, répondit l'assassin d'une voix rauque sous la colère. On s'est rencontré au parc la semaine dernière. Il a été très gentil avec moi...

À ses côtés, Clémence sentit son homologue médecin se tendre.

\- Son nom ?! S'exclama le détective, brusquement énervé.

\- Moriarty.

La psychiatre écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme, Moriarty, il était déjà lié avec le meurtre d'Adam... Il l'avait aidé !

\- Le salopard ! Jura John. Il nous teste ! Sherlock, bordel, où est-ce que tu vas ?!

Le détective n'écouta pas son ami et sortit de la pièce, suivi de près par l'ancien militaire. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux, n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte d'entrée que celle-ci était poussée par Lestrade et son équipe._ Ça y est_, pensa Clémence. _C'est maintenant que ma vie va devenir un enfer. _Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer tandis qu'elle voyait l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approchait d'elle. La psychiatre attendit mais personne ne lui passa les menottes.

\- Vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux, lança une voix froide.

Elle la reconnut aussitôt et obéit. L'homme devant elle était habillé d'un costume trois pièce et la fixait de ses yeux bleus glaces. Elle le connaissait. C'était l'homme qui l'avait invité à dîner la veille.

\- C'est arrangé, déclara t-il.

\- Vous êtes...

\- Mycroft Holmes.

\- Le grand-frère de Sherlock, compléta la jeune femme

Le regard agacé de son interlocuteur la fit se renfrogner

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrangé ? Demanda t-elle finalement.

\- L'ambulance, répondit Mycroft.

\- Que... ?!

\- Elle a été ramené à St Bart, la coupa l'homme. J'ai aussi graissé la pâte des gens un peu trop... gênant.

\- Je vous remercie, lui sourit Clémence. Mais... Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Il est de mon devoir de réparer les erreurs de mon petit-frère. Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, nos parents ne me le pardonneraient pas.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit.

\- Vous êtes un bon grand-frère, dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

\- Arrêtez donc de raconter ces bétises. Avez-vous reçu mon cadeau ?

\- Un cadeau ?

\- Un téléphone portable qui me permettrait de vous joindre à n'importe quelle heure, expliqua Mycroft d'une voix agacée.

\- Je crois que Sherlock m'en a parlé ce matin...

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête et se détourna de la psychiatre, rejoignant la porte d'entrée.

\- Attendez ! L'appela t-elle.

Mycrocft ne se retourna pas.

\- Vous êtes venue ici juste pour me dire ça ?!

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'agaça l'homme en sortant du bâtiment. C'est Sherlock que j'étais venu voir !

\- Mais en sortant, vous avez dû le croiser ! Reprit Clémence.

Aucune voix ne lui parvint et elle en conclut que l'étrange frère du détective était parti. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers l'équipe de Lestrade qui s'activait autour du pauvre Arnaud. Chacun des policiers salua la psychiatre tout en embarquant l'homme.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as choisi de rester avec le cinglé, siffla Sally Donovan. Viens pas te plaindre quand il t'aura bousillé !

\- C'est un type bien quand il enlève son masque, tenta Clémence en souriant.

\- Sauf qu'il le garde tout le temps, renchérit Anderson.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, salua les deux gendarmes et sortit du bâtiment. Elle inspira tranquillement l'air pollué de Londres, songeant à l'enquête que Sherlock venait de conclure. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un goût acide en bouche. Et la psychiatre savait très bien ce qu'il signifiait. Cette sensation... C'était celle de l'injustice, du désespoir. Clémence secoua la tête. Léontine et Arnaud avaient assassiné leur père. Ils méritaient tout les deux d'être enfermé pour leur crime. _Mais_, pensa la jeune femme, _peut-on vraiment punir le fait de protéger sa sœur ?_ Et puis, qu'allait-il arriver à Mathieu ? _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires._

N'ayant pas d'argent sur elle, la psychiatre retourna à l'hôpital à pied. Lorsqu'elle arriva là-bas, elle remarqua qu'une équipe de police interrogeaient ses collègues sur le vol d'une ambulance. Elle entendit, soulagée, que le véhicule avait bien été rendu à St Bart. Clémence se dirigea vers son bureau à l'étage et s'installa ensuite dans son fauteuil tout en soupirant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se détendre que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrée, maugréa la jeune femme.

Le docteur Smith poussa la porte mais préféra rester sur dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda la psychiatre en baissant les yeux sur les piles de dossier sur son bureau.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des contacts que tu peux tout te permettre ! S'exclama son interlocuteur.

Clémence sursauta et se tourna vers le docteur Smith. Il avait les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils froncés. Son visage était rouge de colère.

\- Tu as quitté l'hôpital il y a une heure, en laissant une consultation en plan ! Cracha l'homme. J'allais te virer mais j'ai reçu un appel de mon supérieur qui t'as protégé !

\- Comment ça se fait ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème ! Tonna le docteur Smith. Je déteste les gens qui se font pistonner ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un parasite !

\- Je ne te permets pas ! Siffla la psychiatre en lui désignant la porte de la main. Sors de mon bureau, j'ai une consultation dans moins de quinze minutes !

Son interlocuteur ravala sûrement ses insultes et après avoir fusillé sa subordonnée du regard, il partit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Clémence grommela en se massant les tempes.

Smith ne l'aimait pas et s'était bien dommage. Il était plus facile de travailler avec des collègues aimables. Si seulement, la jeune femme était tombée sur quelqu'un d'attachant comme Molly, elle ne se fatiguerait pas à se disputer tout les jours !

Un homme frappa soudain à la porte, sortant la psychiatre de ses pensées. Elle reconnut rapidement le visage de son patient et se saisit de son dossier posé sur son bureau tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir. L'homme était âgé d'un vingtaine d'années et possédait un visage anguleux ainsi que de beaux cheveux châtains.

\- Alors..., commença Clémence. Monsieur Thomas Stanford, vous êtes atteint d'agoraphobie de stade un. Monsieur Paladium vous avez délivré des anxiolytiques qui ont fait un travail admirable. Je vois. Vous vous sentez comment ?

\- Très bien, répondit Thomas en hochant la tête. Mes crises d'angoisses ne se produisent que lorsque je suis entouré d'une foule.

\- Pourquoi être venu alors ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Vu que je me sens mieux, je n'ai plus besoin de venir ici ?

\- L'agoraphobie...

\- Est une maladie mentale qui doit être suivie, je sais tout ça, s'agaça légèrement le patient. Le problème, c'est que je viens de me marier et ma femme et moi, nous voulons un enfant.

La psychiatre haussa les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne vois pas le problème, avoua t-elle.

\- On a besoin d'argent et les séances de psy', ça coûte trop chère, expliqua clairement Thomas.

Son interlocutrice déglutit.

\- Vous pouvez...

\- Prendre un crédit ? Ria l'homme. Je ne veux pas de dette. N'essayez pas de me faire changer d'avis, je suis venu stopper mon suivi médical.

Clémence baissa les yeux sur le dossier de son patient et hocha la tête. Elle entendit Thomas la saluer et la porte se fermer. C'était son dernier rendez-vous de la journée. La jeune femme se frotta les tempes en soupirant. Elle aperçut distraitement une note posée sur son bureau. Elle s'en saisit et la lut.

«_Dès que vous avez fini, aile de psychiatrie, chambre 847. Evelyne DesCamps, en état végétatif. Convainquez le petit-ami qu'il est préférable de la débrancher. Venez à mon bureau avant, je vous donnerais son dossier._

_Smith_»

\- Encore lui, pensa tout haut la psychiatre.

Elle sortit de son bureau, prenant au passage la note de son supérieur, et prit l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers l'aile de chirurgie. La jeune femme retint son souffle et rejoignit, la tête baissée, le bureau du chef du chirurgie neuronale qui fut facilement à trouver grâce aux nombreux panneaux bordant les murs. Lorsque Clémence arriva à destination, elle frappa consciencieusement à la porte avant d'entrer. Smith était assis à son bureau, plusieurs piles de dossiers l'entourant.

\- Sur le canapé, déclara l'homme sans lever les yeux de son travail.

La psychiatre tourna la tête vers le dit canapé et se saisit d'un dossier d'environ cinq feuilles.

\- Ce sont les avis médicales d'une dizaine de médecins, lança le chirurgien. J'ai déjà montré tout ça au petit-ami mais je n'arrive pas à lui faire entendre raison.

J'imagine qu'il est la personne la plus proche de la victime, commenta la jeune femme.

\- C'est exact.

\- Très bien, je vais m'occuper de tout ça, déclara Clémence en pivotant vers la porte, le dossier toujours en main.

\- Docteur Bron ?

La psychiatre se stoppa et tourna la tête vers son supérieur qui se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas.

\- Vous ne reconnaissez pas mon travail, rappela aussitôt la jeune femme.

\- … Vous n'êtes pas qualifié pour la médecine. Je suis désolé mais je me dois de vous le dire, lui avoua Smith. Vous seriez mieux ailleurs. Et temps que vous ne l'aurez pas compris, je vous le dirais.

\- C'est du harcèlement, siffla Clémence.

Son supérieur leva la tête vers elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Oui, déclara t-il d'une voix sûre.

La psychiatre n'en entendit pas plus. Elle sortit du bureau et retourna aussitôt se réfugier dans _son _aile médicale où elle s'assit sur un banc. La jeune femme ouvrit le dossier qui lui avait été donné et le parcourut rapidement des yeux, tentant d'oublier l'agaçant Smith -à égalité avec Sherlock.

Elle apprit ainsi que la victime, Evelyne DesChamps, était âgée d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle avait tenté de se tuer en se tirant une balle dans la tête. Cependant, les secours, appelés par son petit-ami, avaient réussi à la «sauver». Du moins, physiquement parlant. D'après les rapports de dix médecins, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour Evelyne à part la débrancher. Ils avaient tenté d'en parler avec son petit-ami mais celui-ci s'était brusquement "énervé". Il avait proféré plusieurs menaces tout en faisan preuve d'un calme admirable. Devant cette attitude peu saine, Smith avait fait appel à la jeune femme pour convaincre le petit-ami.

Elle était psychiatre. Elle pouvait entrer dans la tête de l'homme, le rassurer, le calmer. Clémence aperçut le nom du fameux petit-ami sur l'une des feuilles avant de refermer le dossier.

_Jim Ytrairom_, tel était le nom imprononçable de son patient._  
_

Clémence avait pourtant l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu. _Impossible_, pensa t-elle en secouant la tête. _Je m'en serais souvenue. _La jeune femme se stoppa, fixant le sol, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle avait compris. La psychiatre inspira profondément et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Un mot à l'envers, constata t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

_Ytrairom._

_Ou plutôt, Moriarty._

* * *

_Je vous rassure, s'en est fini avec les enquêtes de mon imagination ! La prochaine sera tirée de la série, donc elle sera plus réaliste ! Que pensez-vous du fait que Moriarty est partout ? Ou simplement du fait que Mycroft a l'air de jouer un rôle important dans la vie professionnelle de Clémence ? ça cache quelque chose d'après vous ou c'est simplement de la gentillesse ?_

_En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !_

**MsDayva:** Et bien, voilà, tu as le chapitre 9 ! :D

**DICB:** La dernière fois que j'ai vu ce film... C'était il y a tellement longtemps ! XD Non, ce n'est pas une référence mais tu peux la voir si tu veux ! Je vais regarder le film de Sherlock Holmes, tiens ! Merci !

**bee:** Désolée ! ^^" J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !


	10. Chapter 10

_Yo ! Tout le monde ! Cette fois, je ne suis pas responsable du retard de ce chapitre ! J'ai eu une panne d'internet pendant environ un mois mais je vous rassure, j'ai pris le temps d'écrire et de réécrire le début de l'histoire -qui n'est pas encore postée !_

_**DISCLAIMER:** Sherlock Holmes, je t'aurais ! Je t'aurais !_

* * *

Chapitre 10_  
_

Clémence se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Se demanda t-elle une énième fois.

L'étrange, l'effroyable, le mystérieux Moriarty se trouvait à St Bart, dans une chambre d'hôpital. Et Clémence était sa psychiatre. Elle ne pouvait pas demander d'aide à son supérieur, il ne comprendrait pas. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas non plus solliciter Sherlock, John ou même Lestrade, ne possédant aucun moyen de communication. Elle était seule face à ce choix cornélien. Elle devait choisir entre s'enfuir ou rejoindre son patient. Quelque que soit sa décision, les conséquences seraient dures. Si elle s'enfuyait, Clémence aurait des comptes à rendre à son supérieur qui la virer. Si elle faisait son travail, elle devrait faire face à un homme particulièrement dangereux. Cruel dilemme.

La jeune femme soupira, se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre 847. Tandis qu'elle marchait, la psychiatre se mordillait la lèvre, complétement paniquée. Elle en oublia complétement le lieu où elle se trouvait, l'habituel sensation de manquer d'air se volatilisant. Lorsque Clémence poussa la porte de la chambre de son patient, elle retint son souffle. Une femme était allongée dans un lit, branchée à plusieurs machines. Un masque à oxygène lui recouvrait la moitié du visage. La psychiatre tourna la tête, cherchant Moriarty des yeux. Cependant, la pièce était vide -sans compter la présence d'Evelyne. La jeune femme soupira et se détourna du lit, ouvrant la porte. Son biper vibra dans sa poche. Clémence fronça les sourcils en se saisissant de l'objet. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être appelé aux urgences alors pourquoi...

«**QUITTEZ LONDRES**»

La psychiatre déglutit et fourra son biper dans sa poche. Elle rejoignit ensuite le bureau de Smith d'un pas pressé. Elle l'informa d'une voix blanche l'absence de monsieur Ytrairom.

\- Je vois, conclut son supérieur. Dans ce cas, tu t'occuperas de ça demain... Bonne soirée.

\- Je peux avoir mon salaire ?

Smith faillit s'étouffer. Dieu que cette femme pouvait être agaçante et impolie ! Il avait failli la virer deux heures plus tôt et elle venait lui demander son argent ?! Il fallait vraiment penser être le centre du monde pour avoir une telle attitude ! Le chirurgien neuronal respira par le nez pour se calmer. Il savait que sa subordonnée n'allait pas bien, son visage pâle en témoignait. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa phobie des hôpitaux ? À moins qu'elle n'ait un autre problème. Smith secoua la tête. Cela ne le regardait pas. Il n'était pas un Saint. Il était un médecin, un chef et un homme qui allait surement se faire larguer par Kate si il ne rentrait pas chez eux à l'heure du dîner. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à se disputer avec Clémence.

Le chirurgien fit donc un chèque qu'il tendit à la psychiatre. Celle-ci le remercia et sortit du bureau en titubant légèrement. Smith resta assis sur son fauteuil pendant deux secondes avant de fuser hors de la pièce, rattrapant la jeune femme.

\- Attend ! Ordonna t-il en grimaçant. Je te ramène chez toi...

\- Tu es sûr ? L'interrogea Clémence. Tu dois avoir du travail.

Son supérieur haussa les épaules.

\- Avec tout ces fous furieux qui trainent la nuit, marmonna t-il. Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

La psychiatre sourit et suivit Smith qui retournait vers son bureau. Il récupéra plusieurs dossiers qu'il fourra dans sa sacoche et se saisit ensuite de son portable. Il envoya rapidement un SMS à Kate avant de sortir de son bureau, verrouillant bien la porte. Les deux médecins descendirent ensuite sur le parking en face de l'hôpital. Clémence observa rapidement la vieille Renault de son supérieur et s'installa à la place du mort. Smith mit le contact et démarra.

\- J'aurais pu prendre un taxi, l'informa la jeune femme alors qu'ils entraient sur Holding Road.

\- Tu étais pâle... Tu aurais pu faire un malaise et le conducteur aurait pu profiter de toi, expliqua son suppérieur sans lui adresser un regard.

Clémence lui sourit et colla sa tête contre la vitre, comptant les lampadaires qui défilaient. Au bout de dix minutes, Smith arrêta le moteur et se gara en face du 221B Bekerstreet. La jeune femme le remercia et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de claquer la porte du véhicule. Son supérieur reprit aussitôt sa route. La psychiatre leva inconsciemment la tête vers la fenêtre à l'étage, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux rencontrèrent la silhouette svelte de Sherlock Holmes. Ce dernier l'observait, son violon en main. D'un signe de main, Clémence le salua et entra dans l'immeuble, poussant tranquillement la porte. En quelques enjambées, la jeune femme arriva à l'étage. Elle salua John et se jeta dans le fauteuil du détective.

\- Comment s'est passé la fin de l'enquête ? Demanda Clémence en souriant.

\- Léontine a été arrêté mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ira en prison, lui expliqua John. Par contre, pour son frère...

La psychiatre hocha la tête. Elle avait compris.

\- Ça y est, les gars, j'ai mon premier salaire ! Ajouta t-elle en souriant, sortant de sa poche une enveloppe.

\- Tu n'as plus qu'à tout donner à madame Hudson, répliqua Sherlock sans même lever les yeux des cordes de son violon.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais, maugréa t-elle avant de se souvenir de quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant que son salaire: Tu peux me passer ce que Mycroft m'a apporté ce matin ?

Elle mourrait d'envie d'utiliser son portable.

\- Cuisine, siffla Sherlock, visiblement agacé par son bavardage «inutile».

Sa colocataire soupira et se rendit dans la pièce adjacente au salon. Elle balaya rapidement des yeux l'endroit, allant jusqu'à fouiller entre la nourriture et les expériences du détective sur la table de la cuisine. La psychiatre se boucha le nez en sentant l'horrible odeur de pourriture qui émergeait d'un tube à essai avant de regarder dans l'évier. Sherlock Holmes était capable de tout.

La jeune femme, en dernier recours, ouvrit le frigidaire, chose qu'elle regretta immédiatement en posant les yeux sur une tête humaine dans un bocal remplie d'eau. Clémence poussa un cri de surprise et tomba en arrière. Sa tête cogna contre le coin de la table, faisant renverser les expériences du détective. Aussitôt, une horrible odeur de pourriture s'éleva dans la pièce. John poussa un grognement de dégoût en allant ouvrir les fenêtres tandis que la jeune femme gémissait de douleur en se massant le crâne. Excédée, elle retourna dans le salon.

\- Ta maladresse me fatigue, soupira le détective.

\- La ferme. Où est mon portable ?! S'agaça la psychiatre.

\- Pas besoin de t'énerver, lança John en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Clémence inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer.

\- Mon portable, répéta t-elle.

\- Dans le micro-onde.

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Quoi ?!

Sherlock soupira.

\- Je l'ai mis dans le micro-onde, répéta t-il.

La psychiatre inspira par le nez.

\- …Quoi ? Non, tu ne l'as pas fait ! Nia t-elle. C'est pas possible ! Ça va trop loin, même pour quelqu'un comme toi !

\- Sherlock ! S'indigna John.

\- Pourquoi ?! Gémit leur colocataire en se prenant la tête dans les mains

\- Mycroft avait installé une puce dans la batterie de ton téléphone. Si tu l'avais utilisé, nul doute qu'il t'aurait écouté vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour me surveiller, expliqua Sherlock Holmes.

\- Hein ? Mais comment tu peux le savoir ? Renifla Clémence.

\- Je connais mon frère.

La jeune femme soupira.

\- Désolée de mettre énerver, marmonna t-elle.

\- Maintenant que tout est réglé, poursuivit John. Je voulais te demander qui était le type qui t'as ramené ? On l'a vu par la fenêtre.

\- C'est Smith, mon patron, répondit la psychiatre en haussant les épaules.

\- Très peu de patron ramène leur employé, fit aussitôt remarquer Sherlock.

\- Je ne me sentais pas très bien...

\- À mon avis, tu as une touche, sourit l'ancien médecin militaire.

Clémence haussa les épaules et fourra distraitement ses mains dans ses poches. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une feuille de papier pliée en quatre qu'elle tira. La jeune femme se rappela brusquement du message que lui avait laissé Moriarty. Elle l'avait griffonné sur un papier pour se rappeler d'en informer ses colocataires. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors qu'elle s'approchait vivement du détective. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire à la psychiatre ô combien elle l'énervait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Gronda Sherlock.

\- J'ai reçu une menace, répondit la psychiatre.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je crois qu'elle est de Moriarty, continua Clémence. Il est bien responsable des deux enquêtes que tu as résolu ?

\- Oui, dit le détective avant de secouer la tête. Mais il n'y a rien qui prouve que ce soit lui qui ait écrit cette lettre.

\- L'ami de l'un de mes patients s'appelle Ytrairom, expliqua la jeune femme. C'est l'anagramme de Moriarty !

Sherlock roula des yeux et posa son violon. Toutes les enquêtes qu'avaient vécu la psychiatre l'avait visiblement rendu paranoïaque.

\- C'est beaucoup trop facile pour qu'il s'agisse de notre homme, l'informa t-il, catégorique. De plus, Moriarty ne perdrait jamais de temps avec toi.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, l'assura le détective sans même cacher l'agacement qu'il éprouvait. Maintenant, si tu veux bien retourner à tes occupations complétement ennuyantes et banales ? Je vais retourner aux miennes.

Les yeux noisettes de la psychiatre le fixèrent encore un instant alors qu'elle se demandait sûrement si il lui disait la vérité. Sherlock attendit patiemment qu'elle termine de réfléchir, comptant le nombre de secondes que cela lui prenait. Et puis, finalement, Clémence se détourna de lui. En silence, elle retourna dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigidaire et sursauta de nouveau. Ensuite, elle se saisit d'une canette de limonade. Elle salua rapidement ses colocataires et quitta l'appartement. Alors que le son de ses pas résonnait dans les escaliers, le détective reprit son violon et se tourna vers la fenêtre, tentant d'échapper au regard plein de remontrances de John.

* * *

\- Quelqu'un a vu mon foulard ?! S'exclama Clémence en descendant les escaliers.

Elle s'élança dans l'appartement, se saisissant d'une tartine posée sur le bureau. Elle courut à la cuisine et avala d'une traite une tasse de café posée à côté de l'évier.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de mettre cette chose immonde ! Demanda Sherlock, allongé sur le canapé. C'est horriblement laid à ton cou !

\- Moi, je trouve que ça me va bien ! S'agaça la jeune femme. N'est-ce pas, John ?

\- Et bien...

\- Bien sûr que non, poursuivit le détective. Même John est capable de remarquer ça !

La psychiatre soupira en se rendant à l'évidence: jamais elle ne retrouverait son précieux foulard.

\- J'en ai mare que tu utilises mes affaires pour tes expériences, Sherlock ! Siffla sa colocataire en retournant dans le salon.

Elle prit son manteau et en lissa soigneusement les pans.

\- Belle déduction ! S'étonna le détective d'un ton narquois. Tu commences à faire des progrès !

\- C'est juste parce que je te connais... Si mes vêtements disparaissent, c'est toujours de ta faute ! Et je finis toujours par les retrouver dans des endroits complétement improbables ! Ajouta la jeune femme avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. Bon, j'y vais ! Personne ne fait tourner ma tante en bourrique, d'accord ?!

Déjà, le son de ses pas se faisaient entendre dans les escaliers alors que la psychiatre partait travailler.

\- Pourquoi ne se lève t-elle pas plus tôt ? Soupira John, légèrement fatigué par tout ce remue-ménage dès sept heures du matin.

Son ami s'enfonça dans le canapé en soupirant.

Il connaissait assez la personnalité de Clémence pour savoir qu'elle adorait se préparer en quatrième vitesse et crier comme une folle à la recherche d'une chemise propre. Une fois, il l'avait même surprise entrain de sourire en observant un verre brisée sur le sol, répandant tranquillement le café brulant qu'il contenait. Et après, c'était lui qu'on accusait d'être fou ! Après observation, Sherlock avait conclu que la jeune femme avait un véritable problème avec le silence. Les seuls moments où elle était calme, c'était lorsqu'elle était triste. Et aujourd'hui, Clémence se portait à merveille. Au contraire du détective qui s'ennuyait à mourir. Que faisait donc les criminels de Londres ?! Cela allait faire deux mois qu'il enchainait les enquêtes minables à défaut d'avoir mieux à se mettre sous la dent ! Et par tout les Dieux, que c'était barbant ! Il aurait vendu ses deux abrutis de colocataires contre un serial killer ! En plus de ça, Sherlock n'avait pas non plus de nouvelle de Moriarty qui, d'après Lestrade, avait surement quitté Londres. Le détective n'en savait rien. Et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un meurtre. Cependant, son téléphone ne sonnait définitivement pas et, forcé par l'ennui, Sherlock avait dû se trouver d'autres activités comme celle de déduire la moindre chose sur ses deux colocataires. John était celui qui s'en agaçait le plus, si bien qu'il découchait souvent -à moins que ce soit à cause de sa nouvelle petite-amie. Clémence, elle, avait fini par s'y habituer et répondait par un moue légèrement agacée à la moindre de ses déductions. Ce n'en était même plus amusant.

Clémence héla un taxi et monta à bord, claquant la portière derrière elle. La jeune femme informa le conducteur de sa destination et sortit son portable de sa poche. L'objet était un cadeau de Martha qui remplacerait à merveille celui de Mycroft. La psychiatre en voulait énormément au frère du détective qui avait abusé de sa confiance, chose qu'elle trouvait mesquine. Clémence fut sortie de ses pensées en apercevant la silhouette de l'hôpital qui se découpait au loin. La jeune femme paya le conducteur du taxi et sortit du véhicule, s'élançant droit vers son lieu de travail. Elle se retint de faire un détour par la morgue pour saluer Molly et prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre à son bureau. Alors que la psychiatre courrait dans les couloirs, son téléphone se mit à sonner. La psychiatre grogna en portant le combiner à son oreille.

\- _T'es vivante ?_ Demanda son interlocuteur.

\- David ! S'exclama Clémence. Ça fait longtemps, dit donc !

\- _Bien sûr que ça fait longtemps ! J'avais aucun moyen de te joindre ! Ça fait un mois qu'on s'est pas parlé !_

\- Ah... Je suis désolée, marmonna la jeune femme, complétement responsable. J'avais des choses à penser...

\- _Je suis à Londres ce soir_, poursuivit son ami._ Ça te dit qu'on se voit ?_

_Ce soir ?_ La psychiatre avait loué l'intégralité de Star Wars et avait prévu de regarder le tout en compagnie de ses colocataires, histoire de voir la réaction de cet inculte de Sherlock Holmes devant cette merveille du cinéma Hollywoodien.

\- _Tu peux pas ?_

\- Si, si ! L'assura aussitôt la jeune femme.

\- _Très bien, dans ce cas, on se retrouve au Night Reminescence !_ S'exclama David d'une voix pleine de joie. _Tu te rappelles de ce bar ?_

\- Bien entendu ! Pouffa Clémence. C'est là où j'ai fini à vomir dans les toilettes des hommes !

-_ Et moi, pendant ce temps, je tapais la discute à un homme invisible !_

La psychiatre éclata franchement de rire tout en sortant les clefs de son bureau dans sa poche. Elle déverrouilla la pièce et entra.

\- Ça a bousillé la soirée ! Ajouta t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- _C'était la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie_, la contredit son ami.

La jeune femme fut hapée un sentiment de culpabilité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à David, environ un mois, et le pauvre avait dû se sentir délaissé. Clémence devait tout faire pour que leur soirée soit encore meilleure que la précédente.

\- Moi aussi, avoua t-elle aussi. Faut que j'y aille maintenant ! Le travail m'appelle !

-_ D'accord, à ce soir !_

\- Hé, David ? Lança la psychiatre en s'asseyant à son bureau.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- T'es mon meilleur ami, mon garde fou. L'oubli pas.

-_ T'es ma crétine de voisine, ma petite soeur adoptive_, renchérit son ami. _Et j'ai l'intention de ne rien oublier !_

Puis, il raccrocha. La jeune femme posa son téléphone sur son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de se saisir des dossiers concernant ses prochaines consultations.

Depuis environ un mois, elle enchainait les cas des plus normaux, allant de l'adolescent en pleine crise, du couple en voie de rupture ou tout simplement de quelques consultations pour l'hôpital -chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Clémence ne passait que rarement par l'aile de psychiatrie, n'aimant pas voir tout ses gens enfermés dans leur chambre. La plus part ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient là et n'étaient pas violents pour un sous. Pourtant, à cause de problèmes mentaux plus ou moins graves ou de l'incapacité de leur proche à les prendre en charge, ils atterrissaient ici. Ça ne durait jamais longtemps, les patients finissant souvent en hôpital spécialisé. Cependant, malgré que Clémence doive les aider, elle avait du mal à se dire que leurs cas étaient, pour la plus part, inchangeables.

Aujourd'hui, son premier patient s'appelait Jean. Il s'était jeté, deux jours auparavant, du premier étage de son immeuble. Après avoir fait un tour au bloc opératoire, Jean se remettait doucement de sa commotion cérébrale. Cependant, il était incapable de dialoguer avec les médecins. En effet, ces phrases n'avaient aucun sens. Le patient paraissait ailleurs, incapable de se rendre compte de sa situation. Une infirmière avait appelé la famille de Jean, apprenant ainsi que le patient était atteint d'Alzheimer -un élément que les médecins avaient déjà imaginé. Aussitôt, Clémence avait été appelé et Jean déplacé dans l'aile de psychiatrie où il avait trouvé une chambre confortable en attendant que sa famille décide quoi faire de lui.

La jeune femme prit le dossier de Jean et sortit de son bureau. Elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la chambre numéro 12, frappa et entra. Son patient était éveillé et regardait la télévision au-dessus de son lit sans grand intérêt. Quand il vit son médecin, un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Angélique ! S'exclama t-il.

Clémence fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas comment la famille du patient avait pu laisser ce pauvre homme livrait à lui même. Il était incapable de reconnaître ses proches, ce qui était déjà un stade avancé dans la maladie.

\- Non, Jean, déclara calmement la psychiatre. Je suis le docteur Bron. Je viens prendre des nouvelles.

\- Comment vont les enfants ?

\- Ils ont l'air d'aller bien, répondit la jeune femme en se souvenant du coup de téléphone qu'elle avait passé avec le fils de Jean.

\- J'ai des choses à faire, reprit le patient. Quand pourrais-je sortir ?

\- Vous savez où vous êtes ? S'étonna Clémence en s'asseyant sur un petit canapé installé face au lit.

\- Bien sûr, à l'hôpital, répondit Jean.

Un sourire illumina les traits de la jeune femme alors qu'elle comprenait que la conscience de son patient était de retour.

\- J'ai une côte cassé à cause de cette abruti de Kilian ! Fusa celui-ci. Dès que je sors d'ici, je lui colle un procès à ce connard !

Tout les espoirs de la psychiatre furent brusquement balayées et elle soupira en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une infirmière poussant un chariot dans le couloir.

\- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi Kilian m'a fait ça ? Demanda Jean en se tournant vers son médecin.

Clémence regarda sa montre. Elle n'avait plus de temps à accorder à son patient.

\- C'est parce qu'il était certain que je pourrais voler !

\- Pardon ? Lança la jeune femme, n'ayant pas écouter un traitre mot de la part de Jean.

\- Voler, comme un oiseau ! Expliqua celui-ci en battant des bras.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une jolie infirmière et son chariot. Sur celui-ci étaient disposés plusieurs petits gobelets contenant des gélules médicamenteuses.

\- Bonjour, docteur Bron, sourit l'infirmière. C'est l'heure des médicaments.

\- Je vois, répondit la psychiatre. J'allais m'en aller... Au revoir, Jean.

\- Vous ne m'écoutez pas, doc' ! Je vous dis que Kilian m'a dit que je pouvais voler !

\- Oui, oui...

La jeune femme salua rapidement l'infirmière et sortit tranquillement de la pièce, jetant un regard attristé à son patient. Il n'avait plus toute sa tête, le pauvre... Clémence retourna dans son bureau, réfléchissant déjà à ces rendez-vous suivants. Elle avait environ trente minutes de pauses avant de recevoir Lisa, une adolescente dont le langage se bornait à des insultes. La psychiatre décida d'envoyer un message à Sherlock, histoire de savoir si il avait une affaire intéressante. Elle ne tarda pas à recevoir une réponse.

«**Non. SH**»

Comprenant l'ennui du détective, Clémence tapa rapidement un message d'excuse avant de ranger son bureau pour se changer les idées. Tandis qu'elle triait ses dossiers par couleurs dans son armoire, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable.

«**Cas intéressant ? SH**»

La jeune femme sourit malicieusement.

«**Tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer pour m'interroger sur mon travail. Et non, ce n'est que la routine. Au fait, je sais que c'est toi qui m'envoie un message, pas besoin de signer.**»

«**L'ennui finira pas me tuer si Lestrade ne m'appelle pas dans moins de cinq minutes. SH**»

\- Docteur Bron ?

La concernée leva la tête de son téléphone et salua son suppérieur qui l'observait dans l'entrebassure de la porte de son bureau.

\- Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? L'interrogea Clémence.

Au même moment, son téléphone vibra dans sa main.

\- C'est au sujet de la réunion de l'hôpital.

Nouvelle vibration.

\- Je te rappelle qu'elle se déroulera dans deux jours, reprit Smith. Tu seras disponible ?

Le portable de la psychiatre vibra une troisième fois.

\- Bien entendu ! S'exclama la jeune femme, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

La réunion de l'hôpital était une soirée importante pour les liens entre collègues car elles permettaient aux médecins de se rencontrer et ainsi de créer de se créer des contacts. Cependant, d'après Molly, cette réunion était d'un ennui mortel, personne n'ayant vraiment envie de venir.

Clémence fit son plus beau sourire à son supérieur qui quitta son bureau en lui lançant un regard suspicieux. Soupirant, la jeune femme consulta sa messagerie.

«**Que font les criminels ?! Ce n'est pas si compliqué de commettre un meurtre ! Les gens sont tellement facile à tuer ! SH**»

«**Par exemple, pour toi, il suffirait de mettre du cyanure dans ton café ou bien de te porter un coup de couteau dans le cœur dès que tu montes dans ta chambre ! Ce serait si simple ! SH**»

«**Envoie un message à John sur la décomposition des yeux humains pour moi. Je t'envoie le lien. SH**»

Clémence secoua la tête.

«**Tu n'as qu'à faire une pétition pour les motiver, qui sait, ça marchera peut-être !**

**Merci, je ne buverais plus de café et ne monterais plus dans ma chambre. **

**Sherlock, je comprends que tu t'ennuies mais John travaille (et moi aussi par la même occasion). De plus, je pense qu'il se fiche du temps de décomposition de quoi que ce soit !**»

\- Hé, Bron ? Je peux entrer ? Demanda une voix.

La jeune femme pivota brusquement vers son interlocutrice et l'invita à entrer. C'était sa patience, Lexie Graham, une adolescente de quatorze ans au comportement difficile. Aujourd'hui était leur premier rendez-vous.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ? Interrogea la psychiatre en souriant chaleureusement.

\- C'est parce que mes vieux ont menacé de me mettre à la porte si je n'allais pas voir un putain psy, répondit calmement Lexie en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de Clémence.

\- Oui, déclara celle-ci. Leur but est que tu fasses un travail sur toi-même pour comprendre ce qu'il ne va pas dans vos relations.

\- C'qui va pas dans nos relations ?! S'exclama l'adolescente. C'est eux qui m'ont font chier ! Ils devraient prendre ma place, tiens !

La jeune femme tenta tant bien que mal de se retenir de soupirer. Ce rendez-vous n'irait nul par si sa patiente restait ainsi prostrée sur cette idée stupide.

\- On est pas obligé, vous savez, poursuivit Lexie. On peut aussi glander pendant une heure.

\- C'est hors de question, rétorqua la psychiatre.

\- Je vous payerais quand même, hein ! Vous inquiétez pas !

Clémence s'apprêtait à répondre mais le vibrement de son portable attira son attention. Elle se saisit de son téléphone, s'excusa auprès de son interlocutrice et consulta sa messagerie. Comme elle s'y attendait, il s'agissait d'un message de Sherlock Holmes.

«**C'est déjà fait** **mais personne n'a l'air de la prendre au sérieux. **

**Je trouverais d'autres manières de te tuer. **

**Tu ne travailles pas, Clémence Bron. Tu écoutes toute la journée des gens se plaindre dans l'espoir utopique de résoudre leur problème -ce que tu n'arriveras pas à faire. Tu rentres ensuite à Bekerstreet et t'amuse pleinement à résoudre des enquêtes en compagnie de John et moi.**

**La décomposition m'intéresse. SH**»

La jeune femme pouffa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La questionna aussitôt sa patiente.

\- Rien, je parle juste avec un ami. Excuse-moi, je mets fin à la discussion toute suite, ajouta la psychiatre. écrit moi ce que tu aimes chez tes parents sur cette feuille.

Après avoir donné un stylo et une feuille à Lexie, Clémence reporta son attention sur sa discussion à distance avec le détective.

«**Tant pis alors.**

**Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part !**

**J'aime mon travail autant que tes enquêtes, Sherlock. D'ailleurs, je suis en pleine consultation. On parlera ce soir. Trouve toi une occupation en attendant... Tu n'as qu'à préparer des gâteaux par exemple.**»

La jeune femme ne sut pas quoi répondre au sujet de la décomposition, ayant peur de sous-entendre qu'elle voyait Sherlock comme une personne à part -bien que ce soit le cas. Elle n'avait pas envie de le blesser.

«**Je sais ! C'est l'une de tes qualités !**» Finit-elle par envoyer.

Pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangée, la psychiatre éteignit son téléphone et le posa sur son bureau. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa patiente et fut déçue de lire plusieurs insultes sur la feuille qu'elle lui avait donné.

\- Très bien, marmonna Clémence. On va essayer autre chose.

* * *

**DICB:** Merci ! :D Oui, Moriarty va faire une entrée très bientôt ! Quant à Mycroft, j'essaie difficilement de me l'approprier !

**bee:** J'en suis contente !

**Arya Cahill:** Oh ! Salut Lisa ! Merci ! J'essaie de rendre Clémence la plus réelle mais c'est assez difficile !


	11. Chapter 11

_BONJOUR !_

_PARDONNEZ-MOI ! _

_Je sais que, en temps que lecteurs, vous mourrez d'envie de me gifler -ce qui se produit déjà, je m'en charge personnellement. Pour ma défense, depuis de nombreux mois, j'étais en pleine correction de cette fanfiction, ce qui m'a prit beaucoup de temps. La trame n'a pas changé mais les réactions des personnages et plus précisément celles de Clémence ont été modifié pour rendre l'histoire plus fluide et plus réaliste. Je sais bien que ça ne vous apporte rien mais pour moi, c'était important de le faire. _

_Maintenant que j'ai terminé, je peux continuer l'écriture. Je ne vous promets pas une publication quotidienne -je pourrais peut-être mais je vais m'abstenir- donc je m'excuse de nouveau. __Beaucoup d'entre vous ont sûrement arrêté de me lire, ce que je comprends tout à fait. Je ne récolte que ce que je sème. Pour le peu de lecteurs qui me lisent encore, je vous remercie énormément et j'espère que la suite vous plaira._

_Il est hors de question que j'arrête cette fic' avant la fin. Si mon retard se poursuit de nouveau, pitié, faites preuve (de beaucoup) de patience... La suite arrivera toujours !_

_Merci, et bonne lecture !_

_**DISCLAIMER:** L'univers de Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas !_

* * *

Chapitre 11  


La jeune femme récupéra les dossiers de ses patients et les rangea consciencieusement dans sa sacoche. Elle se saisit ensuite de ses clefs et verrouilla son bureau de l'extérieur, prenant avec elle son sac. Clémence prit l'ascenseur et s'étira, prenant aussi le temps de réarranger sa coiffure. Lorsque la machine s'arrêta, elle rejoignit le hall et sortit de l'hôpital, s'arrêtant un instant sur le parvis pour respirer l'air frais de Londres. Puis, elle continua sa route jusqu'au trottoir où la psychiatre héla un taxi.

La journée avait été incroyablement longue, rythmée par des patients aux problèmes tous plus normaux les uns que les autres, rappelant à la jeune femme qu'elle rêvait d'interroger un psychopathe ou bien un tueur en série et non un couple sur le chemin du divorce. Clémence avait pris son mal en patience et s'était occupée du mieux possible de ses patients, attendant tranquillement le moment où elle pourrait retourner au 221B et enfin s'asseoir contre la fenêtre près de la cheminée. Elle s'imaginait déjà entrain d'écouter le récit des enquêtes de Sherlock, une tasse de café entre les mains.

Perdue dans sa rêverie, la psychiatre sursauta lorsque la voix grave du chauffeur lui demanda de payer. Aussitôt, elle obéit et sortit du véhicule, poussant agréablement la porte de sa maison. Elle se rendit dans l'appartement de sa tante pour la saluer avant de monter à l'étage et de se servir sa dose de caféine, ignorant temporairement Sherlock, allongé à même le sol.

Clémence ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle appréciait ses soirées où elle rentrait avant John, profitant la première de la présence du détective et de ses anecdotes. Cela n'avait pas que de bons côtés: Sherlock étant souvent absent, grognon et l'appartement dans un bazar sans nom mais la jeune femme aimait quand même les rares moments où le détective déduisait tout de sa journée et où elle tentait d'imaginer la sienne. _Quelle dommage que cette routine ait été modifié..._

\- Tu pourrais faire un Cluedo, proposa la psychiatre à son colocataire depuis la cuisine.

\- Jamais je n'infligerais ça à mon esprit, maugréa celui-ci.

\- John va bientôt arriver, continua Clémence en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur l'une des plaques de cuisson du four. Tu pourras t'amuser avec lui !

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en se rendant compte de la phrase très suggestive qu'elle venait de prononcer.

\- Non, répondit mollement Sherlock. John dort chez Sarah ce soir.

_Sa nouvelle copine_, se rappela Clémence en souriant. Elle ne se lassait pas d'observer la jalousie puérile de son ami détective, partagé entre la tendresse et l'agacement.

\- Tu es vraiment l'ombre de toi-même, lança la jeune femme en retournant dans le salon. J'ai quelques minutes à t'accorder avant d'aller voir un ami. Tu veux déduire quelque chose ?

\- Déduire quelque chose ? Gronda Sherlock en se redressant en position assise. Mais j'ai déjà tout déduit ! Tu compte aller voir David, avec qui tu parlais souvent au téléphone, avant de t'installer pour de bon ici ! Comment je sais ça ? C'est très simple ! J'ai bien l'impression qu'il s'agit de ton seul ami ! Tu es particulièrement stressée à l'idée de le revoir, ce qui explique ton envie de café ou tes ongles rongés ! Mais pourquoi être stressée ? Tout simplement parce que, en ma compagnie et celle de John, tu avais complétement oublié l'existence de ton ami ! Tu es pleine de culpabilité ! Voilà pourquoi tu vas le voir ce soir, au lieu de passer la soirée au 221B.

La psychiatre posa sa tasse sur le bureau et se dirigea vers le porte-manteau. Elle enfila sa veste en se retournant vers son colocataire.

\- Tu as presque tout juste, répondit calmement la jeune femme. À une chose près, comme d'habitude. Je vais voir David uniquement parce que c'est mon ami, et pas parce que je culpabilise. Je suis désolée de te laisser tout seul ce soir... On regarda Star Wars demain ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas, fixant le plafond d'un air renfrogné. Clémence soupira avant de faire volte-face et de quitter l'appartement, prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

\- T'en fais une sale tête, sourit David, installé au bar.

La lumière tamisée du Night Reminescence lui donnait un côté irréelle et faisait ressortir sa peau d'une blancheur cadavérique. Ses cheveux châtains étaient ébouriffés et sa chemise ouverte de deux boutons. Son sourire laissait découvrir une dentition parfaite derrière des lèvres pleines.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, David était physiquement parfait. Tout chez lui appelait à la luxure et le jeune homme savait parfaitement en jouer. Clémence se demandait encore comment elle faisait pour résister à son visage d'ange et son corps de Dieu alors qu'ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Je dois avoir un problème, songea la jeune femme en apercevant un groupe de filles les observaient d'un œil jaloux.

La psychiatre soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de son ami.

\- C'est rien, répondit-elle. Juste mon coloc' qui me donne du fil à retordre.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, sourit l'homme. Avec Jasmine, c'est comme ça de temps en temps.

Jasmine était la petite-amie de David. Une belle blonde, aux courbes voluptueuses et au sourire enjôleur. Elle travaillait en temps que journaliste dans une petite boîte à Cambridge.

\- Un whisky coca ! S'exclama Clémence en faisant signe au barman.

\- Et beh, t'es vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

\- J'en ai marre de mon job', soupira la jeune femme. J'ai pas signé pour m'occuper des gens normaux. Je veux bosser avec les flics.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Demanda David.

\- Ils acceptent pas n'importe qui.

\- Tu m'as pas dit que l'un de tes colocs était détective ? Reprit l'homme. Il peut peut-être te pistonner ?

\- Il ne croit pas en la psychiatrie. Il pense que c'est une sorte de sous-déduction pathétique.

\- Tu lui as refait le portrait, j'espère ?! S'amusa David.

\- Tu devrais l'entendre parler ! Siffla la psychiatre. Dans sa bouche, même les pires choses, peuvent paraître terriblement vrai ! Il a un charisme fou ! Et pourtant, c'est un putain d'asocial ! Il a un gros problème, je te le dis !

\- Tu pourrais en faire ton patient ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son verre et se tourna vers son ami. Autour d'eux, les hauts-parleurs déversaient une musique pop-rock qui faisaient vibrés les danseurs et électrisaient les buveurs.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, sourit David. On est pas là pour parler de ce type !

C'est sur cette conclusion qu'il attrapa le poignet de son amie et l'entraina sur la piste de danse.

\- On s'amuse ! Ordonna t-il d'une voix qui parut résonner aux oreilles de Clémence.

Perdue au milieu de la foule, collée au plus beau type de tout le Night Reminescence, elle éclata de rire, brusquement et simplement. Elle se mit à tournoyer sous les néons colorés, dansant sur un rythme décalé, hurlant des paroles dans un anglais approximatif. Elle lâcha prise. À ses côtés, David rayonnait, incapable de cacher la joie de revoir son amie.

Avant l'arrivée son arrivée, il avait déjà eu le temps de vider trois bières pour oublier comment Jasmine l'avait plaqué. Mais, maintenant, qu'il dansait comme un abruti, tout ses souvenirs heureux lui revenaient et il se sentait vivant, exactement comme lorsqu'il avait l'âge de braquée une épicerie pour un paquet de bonbons. C'était l'une des nombreuses qualités de Clémence, ça. Faire rappeler aux gens ô combien ils étaient heureux, ô combien leur vie pouvait être importante, intéressante. Et pour ça, elle n'avait besoin de ne rien dire. Elle avait juste à raconter ses petits tracas, à s'agacer pour un rien. C'était tout.

Toute la nuit, ils buvèrent. Toute la nuit, ils dansèrent. Et au petit matin, les deux amis se retrouvèrent allonger au sommet d'un building.

\- Debout, ordonna David d'une voix rauque.

Sa tête lui faisait incroyablement mal mais il devait à tout prix retourner à Cambridge dans deux heures. Il avait un procès à gagner.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Clémence en se redressant légèrement.

Sa chevelure brune qu'elle lissait consciencieusement chaque matin était toute ébouriffée et pleine de nœuds. Ses yeux sombres étaient injectés de sang et barbouillaient de maquillage. Quant à ses vêtements, David n'était plus sûr que ce soit bien ceux de la veille. En jetant un coup d'œil aux siens, il comprit qu'ils avaient échangés leurs habits.

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il vaguement. Toujours à Londres, j'espère.

\- T'as pas une aspirine ? Grogna la jeune femme.

-T'aurais pas dû boire autant hier, la réprimanda David, le sourire aux lèvres. Déjà que je ne me rappelle même pas de ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'on soit sorti du Night Reminescence ! Alors, pour toi, ça doit être le méga trou noir !

\- J'ai quelques flashs, marmonna la psychiatre. On peut arrêter de parler maintenant ? Ma tête ressemble à une pastèque.

David éclata franchement de rire ce qui le fit grimacer. _Putain de migraine_, pensa t-il en se massant les tempes.

\- Faut que j'y aille ! Lança t-il finalement, se détournant Clémence. Tu restes encore un peu ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse, sachant pertinemment que son amie ne bougerait pas d'ici avant que le soleil ne soit haut dans le ciel. En attendant, elle passerait son temps à dormir, vomir et encore dormir. Non, dans ses moments-là, la jeune femme était dans un si mauvais état qu'elle appréciait rester seule. Et la seule fois où David l'avait vu s'activer avec une cuite, c'était parce qu'il s'était fait renversé par une voiture. _Ouais_, songea t-il en arrivant sur le trottoir. _Elle bougera pas de là-haut !_

* * *

Clémence poussa un grognement en entendant l'horrible sonnerie de son téléphone qui sonnait à ses oreilles comme le pire des rappels à l'ordre. Maugréant contre le monde entier, la jeune femme tendit la main vers son portable et s'en saisit. Elle déverrouilla l'appareil et le porta à son oreille.

\- Allo ? Siffla t-elle d'une voix rocailleuse.

_\- Clémence ?!_ Hurla presque John. _Tu vas bien ?! Où es-tu ?!_

\- Euh... À Londres.

_\- Tu as vu les infos ?!_

\- Non...

_\- Il y a eu une explosion au 221B !_

\- Ouais, répondit la jeune femme en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

Elle sentit son estomac se contracter violemment et vomit une mixture orangeâtre.

_\- Bon Dieu !_ S'exclama John, à l'autre bout du fil. _Tu vas bien ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!_

\- Rien, maugréa la psychiatre. Je vais bien. J'arrive tout de suite...

_\- Tu as vomi ?! À combien est ton pouls ?! Tu arrives à respirer ? Où es-tu ?! Je passe te prendre tout de suite !_

\- J'ai juste un peu bu hier, éluda Clémence. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le 221B... ? C'qu'un appartement après tout.

_\- Heureux de t'entendre dire ça !_ Déclara l'ancien médecin militaire. _Je ne sais pas dans quel état est Sherlock à cause de l'explosion ! Il ne répond pas à mes appels !_

La jeune femme déglutit avant de grimacer de dégoût. Elle se redressa et s'étira, le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses chaussures qui étaient beaucoup trop grand pour elle. La psychiatre n'imaginait pas l'état dans lequel elle devait être.

\- J'arrive, lança t-elle en se massant les tempes. Je serais là d'ici... Enfin, bientôt.

_\- D'accord ! _Répondit John. _On se rejoint à Bekerstreet !_

Clémence bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se leva, époussetant ses vêtements. C'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit que quelque chose, en rapport avec ses habits, clochait. La jeune femme ne se rappelait pas avoir mis un chemise de marque ou bien un pantalon qui faisait clairement deux fois sa taille.

\- David, comprit alors la psychiatre.

Elle resserra sa ceinture autour de son pantalon et regarda autour d'elle.

L'immeuble était en pleine construction et sentait le plâtre. Il avait été construit plein Nord et devait être aussi haut que Big Ben. Clémence soupira, incapable de se souvenir où se situait géographiquement la rue de Bekerstreet.

Elle s'étira une dernière fois, emprunta les escaliers de secours et arriva dans la rue. Elle héla un taxi et dû attendre une trentaine de minutes pour qu'un chauffeur daigne s'arrêter devant elle, une conséquence, sans doute, de son physique qui devait être particulièrement gênant. _Espérons que personne ne me reconnaisse_, pensa la jeune femme, craignant que Smith, par un concours de circonstances ne la voie dans cet état. Le trajet jusqu'au 221B fut particulièrement long si bien que la psychiatre eut tout le temps de penser à la soirée qu'elle avait passé.

Elle se souvenait, entre autre, d'avoir bu -beaucoup, sans aucun doute- et d'avoir danser. Ensuite, elle était sortie du Night Reminescence, toujours en compagnie de David, et s'était dirigée... _Voilà, c'est là que ça bloque_, songea Clémence en secouant la tête. Elle était incapable de se souvenir des évènements suivant son départ du bar. Et elle savait très bien que son ami était dans le même état qu'elle -même si sa migraine était sûrement moins importante que celle de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit trois billets pour un match de Baseball, un jeton pour chariot et un mouchoir usagé. La psychiatre prit son portable et regarda ses photos prises la veille. Il n'y en avait pas.

\- On est arrivé, lança soudain le chauffeur.

\- Ah oui, à ce propos, marmonna Clémence. Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. Ça vous dérange d'attendre ici que j'aille chercher de quoi vous payer ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix, maugréa son interlocuteur.

La jeune femme lui sourit, désolée, et sortit du véhicule. Elle claqua la portière derrière elle et s'arrêta sur le trottoir. La psychiatre prit longtemps à comprendre que le taxi ne s'était pas arrêté juste en face du 221B et cela à cause de la foule de personne qui encerclait le lieu. _Oh mon Dieu !_ Pensa Clémence en courant droit vers son appartement. _C'est vrai ! L'explosion ! _La jeune femme accéléra, craignant que quelque chose d'horrible ne soit arrivé à Sherlock, ou même pire, à sa tante. La psychiatre se stoppa face à un policier et l'informa qu'elle habitait ici. Son interlocuteur la laissa passer et elle fila droit chez elle, faisant fi de l'état désastreux de la rue, littéralement jonchée de briques rouges. Elle poussa violemment la porte de son appartement.

\- Tatie ! Cria Clémence en apercevant madame Hudson, un plateau d'argent à la main.

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! Lâcha la vieille femme en se raidissant. Clem' ! Dans quel état, tu t'es mise ?!

\- Tu vas bien ?! Reprit la psychiatre en se postant face à sa tante, la prenant subitement dans ses bras.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas... J'étais chez monsieur Lewis lors de l'explosion.

La jeune femme ferma doucement les yeux, subitement fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et se sentait sale. Là, entre les bras de Martha, elle avait envie de dormir. Cependant, il lui restait encore quelque chose à vérifier. Clémence s'écarta de sa tante, la supplia de payer le conducteur du taxi qui attendait en bas de la rue et reprit sa course, grimpant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Elle n'avait étrangement pas peur pour lui. Comme si le fait que madame Hudson soit vivante signifiait que Sherlock l'était aussi. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. La psychiatre en était bizarrement convaincue. Pourquoi sa tante aurait survécu et pas lui ? La jeune femme poussa brusquement la porte de son appartement.

Elle se stoppa, ses yeux se posant sur le détective. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, assis sur son fauteuil, son violon en main. En face de lui était assis Mycroft qui fixait son petit-frère sérieusement. John, lui, observait les planches de cartons qui empêchaient le vent de passer par les fenêtres. _Les fenêtres..._

\- Si je trouve le crétin qui a fait ça... Je le tue, marmonna Clémence en se massant les tempes, sentant la migraine poindre.

\- Fuite de gaz, apparemment, répondit Sherlock.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son colocataire qui l'observait de façon désintéressé.

\- C'est quoi cette tenue ? Demanda soudain John.

\- C'est rien, maugréa la psychiatre en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle se servit un verre d'eau et retourna dans le salon.

\- Comment s'est passé ta soirée avec ton ami ? Demanda le détective en touchant les cordes de son violon.

\- Bonjour, Mycroft, salua Clémence.

Le frère Holmes hocha vaguement la tête.

\- C'était super, poursuivit la jeune femme en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Tu ne t'en rappelles même pas, fit remarquer Sherlock sans la regarder.

Dans sa voix, Clémence eut l'impression de percevoir des reproches ce qui eut le don de l'énerver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Cracha t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tes cheveux, habituellement lissés chaque matin, sont ébouriffées et ondulés, signe que tu as été pressé par le temps ou alors que tu n'es pas rentrée hier, expliqua le détective en se tournant vers la jeune femme, plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. La deuxième suggestion étant la bonne, on peut se demander où tu as passé la nuit.. Facile, dans un bar puis dans un bâtiment en construction à la sortie de la ville. Tu empestes l'alcool et tu es couverte de plâtre. Comment je sais que tu étais à la sortie de Londres ? à part le fait que ce soit le seul endroit en construction dans la ville, tu as pris cinq minutes à venir alors que tu savais que ta tante aurait pu être en danger. Pour s'être retrouvée aussi loin de la maison et sentir aussi mauvais, il faut avoir beaucoup bu. Et c'est ton cas. John, il va falloir mettre notre réserve d'alcool sous clef.

\- Je ne suis pas une alcoolique ! Rétorqua la psychiatre. J'aime juste faire la fête !

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- «Faire la fête» est inutile et ennuyant, déclara t-il en jouant avec son violon.

\- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de décuver, moi.

Voyant Clémence enragée, le détective se permit un petit sourire qu'il fit aussitôt disparaître en croisant le regard perçant de son frère. La jeune femme, elle, inspira profondément pour se calmer.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'énervait encore contre Sherlock Holmes. Cela allait faire deux mois qu'ils vivaient ensembles et, même si elle préférait de loin la compagnie de John à la sienne, la psychiatre respectait énormément le détective. Outre ses nombreux défauts, il s'avérait être un homme déterminé, étonnant et clairement amusant. Ces disputes enfantines fatiguaient énormément Clémence qui aurait aimé avoir la même relation que John entretenait avec Sherlock. Cependant, la jeune femme avait beau tenté de nouer plus de liens avec Sherlock, ses tentatives finissaient toujours pas tomber à l'eau.

\- Et John ? Demanda la psychiatre en se tournant vers l'ancien médecin militaire.

\- Ah non, ne me mettez pas dans vos histoires ! S'exclama celui-ci.

\- Chez Sarah et son matelas pneumatique, répondit Sherlock.

\- Son sofa, Sherlock, le corrigea son frère. C'était son sofa.

\- Tu dors encore sur son sofa ?! S'étonna Clémence.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment ?! Peu importe, soupira John en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

La jeune femme sourit et se dirigea vers les fenêtres de l'appartement, réfléchissant à combien sa tante devrait débourser -aidée par les loyers de ses trois locataires- pour réparer tout ça.

\- Les affaires de Sherlock sont fleurissantes depuis que vous êtes copains, lança Mycroft. C'est comment de vivre avec lui ? Infernal, j'imagine ?

\- Je ne m'ennuie jamais, répondit John en haussant les épaules.

\- Et vous, mademoiselle Bron ?

La psychiatre avait envie de répondre «pareil» mais, trouvant cette réponse trop blasée, elle tenta de trouver un adjectif positif pour décrire sa vie quotidienne avec le détective.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être en famille, marmonna t-elle en hochant pensivement la tête.

C'est vrai qu'entre sa tante sans aucune autorité, les caprices de Sherlock et les conseils de John, Clémence avait l'impression d'être revenu aux temps où, à peine âgée de huit ans, elle courrait encore dans les rues de Londres.

\- C'est bien, c'est bien, non ? Sourit Mycroft avec un rictus.

\- Vous êtes jaloux ? Demanda la psychiatre.

\- Bien sûr que non, siffla aussitôt le Gouvernement anglais.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à son frère tout en coupant l'air avec son archet. Il y eut un court silence avant que Mycroft ne se mette à marcher de long en large dans le salon.

\- Andrew West que ses amis surnomment Westy. On l'a retrouvé mort sur une voie de chemin de fer ce matin avec le crâne fracassé.

\- Il s'est jeté sous un train ? Demanda John.

\- C'est l'hypothèse qui paraît la plus logique.

\- Mais... ? S'impatienta Clémence.

\- Mais ?

\- Vous ne seriez pas venu si ce n'était qu'un accident, répondit platement l'ancien militaire.

Sherlock eut un rictus.

\- Le ministère de la défense travaille sur un nouveau système de défense anti-missile. Le projet Brune Partington, expliqua Mycroft. Les plans de ce projet étaient sur une clef USB.

\- Ce n'est pas très malin, non ? Chuchota Clémence à son ami médecin.

Leur colocataire ébaucha un sourire. Mycroft s'empressa d'imiter son frère, arborant cependant une expression pleine de dédain.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule copie des plans, continua t-il. Ils sont secrets et la clef est manquante.

\- Top secret ? S'assura John.

\- C'est le mot.

La psychiatre grimaça devant la mine acide de Mycroft. Ce dernier avait toujours le même air hautain et dégouté comme si il venait de mordre dans un citron.

\- On pense que West a pris la clef USB. On ne peut se permettre de la laisser tomber entre de mauvaises mains, reprit le frère du détective. Il faut que tu retrouves les plans, Sherlock. Ne me force pas à te l'ordonner.

\- Je serais curieux de voir ça, rétorqua le détective en prenant son violon.

\- Réfléchis bien, le prévint Mycroft en se levant. Au revoir, John, Clémence. Et à très bientôt.

La jeune femme salua l'ainé Holmes d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Sherlock. Ce dernier se mit à crisser les cordes de son violon à l'aide de son archet, produisant un son disgracieux qui fit grimacer la psychiatre. L'horrible mélodie était sans doute adressé à Mycroft et devait avoir pour but de le pousser à partir. Cependant, le frère du détective ne s'en formalisa pas et parut même prendre tout son temps pour ramasser son parapluie et sa veste. Il sortit ensuite silencieusement. Sherlock soupira en reposant son violon contre son fauteuil. Clémence sourit.

\- Il est toujours là pour veiller sur toi,, commenta t-elle doucement. Tu as beaucoup de chance.

\- Je l'échangerais contre n'importe quel meurtre, siffla le détective. Même un deux ferait l'affaire !

\- En ce moment, tu n'as pas une seule affaire, s'agaça John. Pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu étais occupé ?

Sherlock fit la moue en se grattant le crâne avec l'archet.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Rivalité fraternelle, constata Clémence en secouant péniblement la tête. T'es vraiment pas possible... Toi qui tourne en rond depuis des mois !

\- Et qui nous saoule pour n'importe quoi, ajouta John d'une voix agacé.

Sherlock s'apprêtait à répliquer mais la sonnerie de son téléphone lui coupa la parole. Aussitôt, il sortit l'objet de sa veste et le porta à son oreille.

\- Sherlock Holmes, lança le détective d'une voix morne avant qu'un grand sourire ne dévoile ses dents blanches. Mais bien sûr... Comment pourrais-je refuser ?!

Le détective raccrocha et se leva.

\- Lestrade, expliqua t-il en s'approchant du porte-manteau. Je suis convoqué. Tu viens ?

\- Oui, si tu veux, répondit John d'une voix neutre.

Le détective se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que je veux, avança t-il. Je serais perdu sans mon blogueur !

Sur ses mots, il sortit de l'appartement et descendit les escaliers. Le médecin, quant à lui, prit son manteau et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour récupérer son arme de service. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il se rappela de la présence d'une troisième personne. Aussitôt, le visage de John s'empourpra.

\- Il ne t'a même pas demandé de venir ! Se rendit-il compte, outré.

\- Ça ne fait rien, sourit timidement Clémence. Ça m'arrange en fait. Je ne me sens pas très bien...

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu veux que je t'ausculte ?

\- Merci, John, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Si je voulais vraiment vous accompagnez, je vous aurais suivi, avec ou sans invitation, répondit la jeune femme.

John hocha gaiement la tête, la salua et sortit de l'appartement en fermant la porte derrière lui. La psychiatre attendit que le silence revienne dans les escaliers avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège. Elle poussa un soupir douloureux en se massant le crâne.

\- Putain, gémit-elle.

Clémence remercia mentalement le détective ne pas l'avoir incité à le suivre dans l'une de ses interminables enquêtes. En effet, la jeune femme, de par sa migraine, pouvait rapidement se montrer agressive. Elle ne souhaitait donc pas gêner la police de Scottland Yard ou bien le travail de Sherlock. Aujourd'hui, il était mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle reste un moment seule.

C'est sur ses pensées que la jeune femme se leva pour se préparer une tisane qu'elle accompagna d'une aspirine. Elle se rassit ensuite à sa place habituelle depuis un mois, c'est à dire sur le rebord de la fenêtre près de la cheminée. De là, elle avait une parfaite vue sur le salon ainsi que sur la rue à l'extérieur. La psychiatre s'apprêtait à faire une petite sieste contre la vitre fraiche quand la sonnerie de son portable l'interpella. Clémence grogna en plaquant la machine contre son oreille.

\- Quoi ? Siffla t-elle, agacée. J'espère que c'est pas encore une histoire de bombe ?!

\- Clémence !

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en éloignant le téléphone de son visage. Elle constata, effaré, le nom de son interlocuteur sur l'écran. La migraine qui commençait à la quitter revint aussitôt à l'assaut de son pauvre esprit.

\- Docteur Smith ?! S'écria t-elle en se massant le front. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- J'ai besoin de vous ! S'exclama son patron d'une voix affolée. Venez au Night Reminescence dans dix minutes !

Clémence voulut le questionner sur son état mais Smith raccrocha brusquement, coupant court à toute discussion. La jeune femme soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle attendit un moment avant de soupirer. _Ne pouvait-elle pas décuver en paix ?_

* * *

**bee: **Merci ! J'espère que le personnage de Clémence continuera à te plaire !**  
**

**Jean-Roger: **Merci ! Je suis désolée pour le temps avant la sortie de ce chapitre ! Je suis contente que Sherlock te plaise ! J'adore écrire les conversations par SMS, il y en aura sûrement d'autres ! Moriarty, tout comme Mycroft, reviendront !

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez une critique à faire !_


	12. Chapter 12

Un chapitre sortit très vite comparé à la moyenne (espérons que le rythme tienne) !

Un cadeau pour vous afin de commencer cette nouvelle année ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fête et une bonne rentrée ! ^^

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

_**DISCLAIMER:** Sherlock Holmes et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas !_

* * *

Chapitre 12  


\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Un verre d'eau, s'il vous plait, répondit mollement Clémence en s'asseyant au bar.

La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage en se disant que, décidément, son supérieur lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. _Qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à venir à son rendez-vous ?_ Pensa la psychiatre. _On est samedi ! _

Le Night Reminescence était désert et seul un barman âgé d'une vingtaine d'années était encore présent. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme vu sa posture voûtée et les cernes sous ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que, par hasard, vous ne savez pas qu'est-ce que j'ai fait en sortant d'ici hier soir ? Demanda Clémence, arquant un sourcil.

Le regard sans vie que lui lança le barman lui suffit et la jeune femme abandonna sa quête. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé la nuit dernière, ça ne pouvait pas être si important puisque personnes n'étaient venus se plaindre d'elle.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! S'exclama une voix désemparée.

La psychiatre se tourna vers l'entrée du bar et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Smith s'approcher vivement d'elle.

Le grand chirurgien était dans un état pitoyable: ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, ses yeux injectés de sang, ses vêtements tâchés et mal repassés. Quant à son visage, il n'aurait pu être plus pâle. Son regard fou renforçait l'idée que le médecin avait dû vivre quelque chose d'atroce dans les heures précédentes.

Smith s'installa aux côtés de la jeune femme, tremblant, les lèvres entrouvertes et le souffle court. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, gémissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'aies arrivé ? Demanda Clémence, choquée.

_Et surtout, pourquoi je suis obligée de te voir dans cet état ?_

\- Oh mon Dieu, pleurnicha Smith. Il faut à tout prix que tout ça reste entre nous. Si ça vient à s'apprendre, ma carrière tombe à l'eau et Kat ne voudra plus jamais me revoir...

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Questionna la jeune femme, complétement perdue. Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous appeler un taxi et on parlera demain... Enfin, non, lundi.

La psychiatre fit mine de se lever mais son supérieur l'en empêcha et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé hier, tu ne dois en parler à personne ! La supplia t-il, les yeux noyés de larmes.

Clémence resta la bouche ouverte devant les joues humides du chirurgien. Il avait l'air si faible ainsi, si perdu que la jeune femme sentit son cœur se gonfler de tendresse pour ce médecin à la recherche d'une oreille attentive. La psychiatre ne put s'empêcher de lui presser l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Demanda t-elle en souriant.

Elle nota pour elle-même que sa migraine avait disparu.

\- Oui ! Continua Smith. Vous... Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier mais nous étions tout les deux ivres.

La réaction de Clémence fut immédiate. Elle s'éloigna précipitamment de son supérieur comme brûlée et lui lança un regard perdu.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla t-elle. Je... J'avais trop bu hier. Je ne me souviens de rien.

Immédiatement, le visage larmoyant de Smith disparut pour laisser place à une expression stupéfaite. Dans ses yeux limpides passa une lueur de déception rapidement suivi par une joie immense. Il se leva et cria son bonheur, les bras levés.

\- Merci, mon Dieu ! Merci !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Clémence en se rasseyant. Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ? Ne me dites pas que... ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez au Night Reminescence ?!

La jeune femme sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle empoigna violemment le bras de son suppérieur et l'obligea à la regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?!

Smith s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous vouloir le savoir ? Demanda t-il en fixant un point au plafond.

\- Oui !

Le chirurgien baissa les yeux sur Clémence qui l'observait, fébrile. Il sut lorsque son regard se posa ses lèvres pleines qu'il ne lui dirait jamais toute la vérité. Et cela pour protéger ce à quoi il tenait.

* * *

_Douze heures auparavant..._

Smith se laissa tomber sur le siège en cuir du taxi et informa son chauffeur de sa destination.

Sa journée avait été horrible, rythmée par des cas compliqués et difficiles. Ses patients s'étaient enchainés sur sa table sans interruption et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se renseigner sur chacun d'entre eux comme il aimait le faire au fil de la journée.

Beaucoup de ses patients étaient mort aujourd'hui et le chirurgien ne cessait de revoir les visages des familles des victimes. Et leurs larmes dévalant leurs joues lui serrait le cœur. Comme à chaque fois, il avait fait de son mieux pour sauver des vies et comme à chaque fois, cela n'avait pas suffi. Il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine, certes, mais Smith savait qu'il était doué avec un scalpel. Il le savait au plus profond de lui et se le répétait lorsqu'il se sentait inutile ou stupide.

Le médecin soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Sa journée n'était pas fini. Il allait devoir faire face à Kat.

Sa jolie, sa gracieuse, son intelligente Kat, aussi belle qu'énervante. Smith savait qu'elle lui en voudrait pour son retard qu'avait occasionné sa dernière opération. Kat ne comprendrait jamais comment il pouvait faire passer son travail avant sa vie privée. Mais ce n'était pas si grave car, elle était belle, intelligente et gracieuse. Et qu'elle était faite pour lui. Smith n'en avait jamais été aussi sûr que maintenant: Kat était la femme de sa vie. Elle était honnête, généreuse et possédait un fort tempérament. Elle était née pour être avec lui.

Un sourire illumina les traits de Smith. Il était comme ça, un passionné. Il tenait cette qualité de son père lui même fou amoureux de sa mère. Dans sa famille, l'amour était la chose la plus importante à acquérir et le chirurgien avait beau rechercher sa moitié depuis ses douze ans, il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré avant de voir pour la première fois Kat au supermarché.

\- Ça fera dix Livres, ordonna son chauffeur d'une voix dure.

Smith sortit de ses pensées, paya et sortit du véhicule. Il claqua la portière derrière lui et observa la voiture s'éloigner. Le chirurgien s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand une main l'empoigna. Aussitôt, Smith se raidit, s'apprêtant à se défaire de cette poigne insistante. Une voix familière l'en dissuada rapidement.

\- Patron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

Le médecin fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Clémence. Il sut à son visage qu'elle avait au moins 0,50 g/L d'alcool dans le sang. Ses joues étaient rouges, sa démarche peu assurée et ses yeux vitreux. La jeune femme se tenait collée contre lui ce qui eut le don de l'énerver. Smith détestait l'odeur désagréable de l'alcool cela lui rappelait tout ses débiles de la fac.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il cependant.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ?! S'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Chez moi... Et tu devrais en faire autant.

Smith retint la portière du taxi.

\- Allez, monte là-dedans. Tu habites où ?

\- Non, non, sourit Clémence. Je suis avec un ami !

\- Un ami ?

\- Oui, répondit la psychiatre. Il est...

Le chirurgien eut tout le temps d'observer sa subordonnée se retourner pour regarder, choquée, l'absence de son accompagnateur.

\- Il était là ! S'exclama la jeune femme, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Lui aussi a dû rentrer, mentit Smith.

_Ou alors, il s'est perdu dans une ruelle sombre._

\- Viens, je te ramène, décida le chirurgien en poussant sa collègue dans le taxi. Votre adresse ?

\- 221B... ou C, je sais plus... Baker Street.

La voiture démarra tandis que Smith envoyait un message d'excuse à Kat en serrant les dents.

Maintenant, c'était sûr. Dès qu'il rentrait, il aurait droit à une tonne de questions et d'hypothèses tout plus humiliantes les unes que les autres. Le chirurgien soupira. _Tout ça, c'est la faute de cette abrutie ! _Songea t-il en dardant ses yeux dans ceux brillant de la jeune femme.

\- Ah non ! S'exclama t-elle. On ne rentre pas !

_Quelle temps de réflexion... L'alcool fait vraiment des ravages._

\- Je ne crois pas que tu es ton avis à donner, siffla Smith en tentant de s'écarter de ce corps moite.

\- Si ! Je veux allée voir le match de Baseball !

\- Dans ton état, les vigiles ne te laisseront pas entrer, soupira le chirurgien.

Il se passa une main sur le visage en sentant sa subordonnée se coller contre lui. Il déglutit, essayant de ne pas penser à la poitrine ferme serrée contre son épaule.

\- Je vais très bien, susurra Clémence.

_Putain ! Mais l'alcool la rend complétement chaude !_ Paniqua Smith en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Cependant, sa respiration erratique ne le lui permettait pas. Alors que le chirurgien allait fermer les yeux, il aperçut le chauffeur lui faire un clin d'œil complice dans le rétroviseur.

Dégouté, Smith se raidit. Non, décidément, il aurait dû laisser la jeune femme sur la route au lieu de vouloir l'aider. Cela lui aurait éviter tellement de problèmes. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, nom de Dieu ? _Si ça continue, c'est elle qui va m'attirer des ennuis_, pensa Smith en poussant la psychiatre le plus loin possible.

\- STOP ! Hurla Clémence, faisant sursauter son supérieur.

Le taxi pila et se rangea difficilement à droite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Gronda Smith.

\- Le stade ! Jubila la jeune femme. On est arrivé !

Elle ouvrit la portière et sortit en courant de la voiture. Le chirurgien, lui, resta assis quelques instants, observant cette drôle de psychiatre courir dans la rue.

\- Allez, sors, l'encouragea le chauffeur. Sinon, tu vas la perdre de vue !

\- C'est pas mon problème, siffla Smith. Ramenez-moi chez...

Un cri lui coupa la parole. Le chirurgien se tourna vers la rue et hoqueta en constatant l'absence de sa subordonnée. _Oh pitié non... _Smith jeta une poignet de pièces à son chauffeur et sortit du véhicule. Il courut jusqu'au bout de la rue, cherchant frénétiquement une chevelure brune échevelée.

\- T'étais où ?!

Le chirurgien posa ses yeux sur une jeune femme élancée aux joues rouges en compagnie d'un grand gaillard à la peau basanée. Lui non plus n'était pas sobre. Son air dégingandé en témoignait tout comme ses yeux humides et injectés de sang. Mais malgré son état, il possédait un charme certain de par sa stature, ses muscles bien dessinés sous ses vêtements et son visage aux traits anguleux.

Comprenant soudain qu'il devait s'agir de l'ami en question de Clémence, le chirurgien décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se retirer. Après tout, il n'était plus responsable d'elle désormais.

\- Smith ! Viens, on y va !

Le chirurgien cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu'il observait, muet, sa collègue psychiatre se pendre à son cou en riant. _Elle est complétement shootée_, pensa Smith. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce visage si serein et sa main caressa d'elle-même le visage rond de sa subordonnée. Un reniflement le fit cependant relever la tête et rougir. Le chirurgien s'écarta prestement de la jeune femme pour faire face à son ami.

\- Salut ! S'exclama celui-ci tout sourire en l'enserrant à son tour.

Smith grimaça sous le contact mais ne dit rien et attendit que les deux énergumènes s'écartent ce qu'ils firent lentement et presque avec regret.

\- Tu nous payes les billets pour le match ? Demanda Clémence, tout sourire.

\- C'est hors de question ! S'exclama le chirurgien. Ça va nous coûter la peau du cul ! Et puis, ça ne sert à rien ! Personne ne vous laissera jamais rentrer !

À ses mots, le visage de l'homme -dont le nom était David, si les souvenirs du médecin étaient bons- eut un large sourire et empoigna Smith. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers une fil d'attente, achetèrent les billets et revinrent ensuite vers Clémence. Ils la retrouvèrent allongée à même le sol, près d'une poubelle, entrain de compter des épluchures de patates.

\- Debout, lui ordonna David en s'approchant.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme quémanda son billet.

\- Donne moi aussi celui de Smith, proposa t-elle. Dans son état, il pourrait le perdre !

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, fulmina le chirurgien. Donne moi ça !

\- Non, fanfaronna la psychiatre en se levant. Suivez moi ! On y va !

Smith n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir, déjà attrapée par la main de sa subordonnée et par celle de son ami. Les deux l'escortèrent tranquillement jusqu'à l'entrée du stade. Étrangement, ils passèrent sans problème apparents.

Il est vrai que les ivrognes surent se tenir au niveau des portes. Cependant, lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri dans les gradins, leur véritable état reprit le dessus et ils se mirent à rire sans raison. _Bande de fous_, pensa le chirurgien en s'installant à sa place. Il grogna lorsque son porte-feuille lui fut retirée pour acheter du pop-corn et du soda et manqua de faire une syncope en découvrant le peu d'argent qui lui restait -juste assez pour rentrer en taxi.

\- Ouais ! S'exclama Clémence en se levant, les bras en l'air.

Son supérieur se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Personne n'a marqué, expliqua t-il discrètement.

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna la jeune femme en se rasseyant.

Elle sourit à son ami à ses côtés et continua de regarder le match, ses jambes bougeant frénétiquement si bien que Smith se demanda si la psychiatre ne s'était pas aussi droguée en début de soirée. Même David était dans un meilleur état qu'elle ! Le chirurgien soupira en observant l'homme regardait dans le vide, la bouche ouverte et de la bave en coulant lentement.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là, lança brusquement Clémence.

Il se tourna pour être ébloui par son sourire enfantin. L'alcool avait le don de rendre cette fille pure et naïve, deux traits de caractères qui la rendaient particulièrement mignonne. Et puis, cette gentillesse qu'elle dégageait donner envie à Smith d'en profiter -et pas toujours de la meilleur des façons.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, le chirurgien s'écarta légèrement de sa collègue et replongea son regard sur le terrain. Il jura mentalement en se rendant compte que la psychiatre n'en faisait pas de même.

\- J't'aime beaucoup, reprit t-elle d'une voix étrangement triste. Pas autant que David, hein... Mais beaucoup quand même. Et ça, même si t'es un peu con.

\- Merci, marmonna Smith sans détacher ses yeux des joueurs de Baseball.

Il se raidit lorsque la tête de la jeune femme se posa doucement sur son épaule. Le chirurgien déglutit et resserra sa pression sur la canette qu'il tenait dans sa main. Smith resta un instant à attendre un événement que lui-même ignorer, continuant de regarder vaguement le terrain.

Quand il comprit qu'en réalité, il ne faisait que profiter de la proximité du corps de la psychiatre contre lui, Smith se leva soudainement. Il posa sa canette sur son siège et descendit les gradins vers la sortie, s'excusant auprès des spectateurs qu'il dérangeait. Il s'empressa de rejoindre les toilettes, se mit de l'eau sur le visage et s'élança vers la sortie. Ce ne fut pas sans compter une main qui enserra son poignet.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! Explosa Smith en se tournant vers sa collègue échevelée et bourrée. J'ai une copine, putain ! Fous-moi la paix ! Va retrouver ton pote !

Et au lieu de faire volte-face, il posa les yeux sur les lèvres pleines qui paraissaient l'appeler. Smith ne sut pas qui de lui ou de Clémence fit le premier pas mais lorsque le souffle hachée de la jeune femme caressa son visage, il ne répondit plus de rien et l'embrassa. Ce ne fut pas un baiser innocent mais bien une embrassade chaude et passionnée qui ne les sépara que lorsqu'ils ne purent plus respirer, à leur plus grand regret.

Alors que l'air frais faisait le ménage dans ses pensées, Smith se rendit compte de la faute énorme qu'il venait de commettre. Aussitôt, il décida que cela resterait secret et que jamais plus ça ne se reproduirait. Voilà pourquoi il éloigna brusquement Clémence, allant jusqu'à la faire tomber par terre et s'enfuit aussi sec du stade. Ses pas effrénés le guidèrent jusqu'à chez lui. Il rentra en ignorant Kat dans le salon et s'enferma dans les toilettes. Il y resta toute la nuit, tentant de faire le tri dans ses pensées et de trouver un bon prétexte à son retard.

* * *

_Douze heures plus tard..._

\- On s'est embrassé hier, expliqua rapidement Smith. Mais bon, t'étais bourrée, j'étais bourré ! C'était juste à cause de l'alcool !

\- Aah... ! Je suis désolée, s'excusa Clémence en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Normalement, David m'empêche de faire ce genre d'incartade. Enfin... Ce n'est pas si grave. Tu ne vas pas me pénaliser au boulot ?

\- Ce que tu fais durant votre temps libre ne me regarde pas, répondit le chirurgien.

Il fit une pause, s'amusant de l'air soulagé de sa collègue.

\- Par contre, si tu pouvais faire comme si de rien ne s'était passée hier... Au cas où quelqu'un nous ait vu, reprit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Oui, oui, pas de problème ! Sourit la jeune femme. T'es pas le premier type qui me demande ça au lendemain d'une soirée !

Smith sentit son cœur se serrer sous cette révélation alors que qu'un nœud se formait dans son ventre. Il cligna des yeux et la désagréable sensation disparut.

\- Tu avais autre chose à me dire ? Demanda la psychiatre. Parce qu'avec la migraine que je traine, j'aimerais bien allée me coucher...

\- Euh... Non, pas vraiment.

Clémence sourit, récupéra sa veste posée sur sa chaise et se leva. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque le chirurgien la rattrapa, attrapant fermement son poignet.

\- Oui ?

Smith déglutit péniblement, tentant de faire disparaître le nœud dans sa gorge. Le yeux du chirurgien se posèrent sur le visage gracile de sa subordonnée et les battements de son cœur devinrent effrénés. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!_ S'énerva Smith. _Pourquoi je réagis comme un gamin ?! J'ai plus quatorze ans, putain ?! _

\- À partir de maintenant, il serait préférable que vous arrêtiez de me vouvoyer.

Clémence haussa un sourcil, étonnée de se revirement de situation. Elle finit cependant pas sourire. Elle n'était pas si surprise que ça au fond. _N'importe qui ayant vécu l'embarras de Smith aurait réagi pareil_, se dit-elle. Et puis, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si la jeune femme pouvait se vanter d'avoir son supérieur comme ami. Il était plutôt comme un garde-fou pour elle.

\- Je suis votre patron avant tout, ajouta Smith en détournant les yeux. Et ce qui s'est produit hier ne doit plus jamais se répéter.

Malgré son ton catégorique, le chirurgien avait cette expression dépité et désespéré. Ce fut sans doute pourquoi un sourire tendre vint s'étendre sur le visage de la psychiatre.

\- Je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Lança t-elle en se défaisant de son emprise sur son poignet.

Smith s'écarta légèrement et observa sa subordonnée quittait le bar. Clémence, une fois la porte refermée derrière, s'étira en étouffant un bâillement. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la route et héla un taxi. La jeune femme n'eut pas à patienter longtemps et se retrouva rapidement à l'intérieur d'un véhicule.

\- Hey ! Je vous reconnais vous !

Clémence leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur et déglutit. Son chauffeur lui était familier et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rappeler de lui.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas payé la dernière fois ! Descendez ! Cracha l'homme en se retournant.

Il s'agissait du chauffeur qui l'avait conduit à Baker Street le matin même.

\- Non, mais attendez ! Répliqua la psychiatre. J'ai de l'argent cette fois !

\- Rien à faire ! Descendez ou j'appelle les flics !

La jeune femme se retrouva donc une nouvelle fois sur le trottoir. Morose, elle retourna à pied au 221B, priant pour que le ciel nuageux qui paraissait la narguer ne lui crache pas son venin au visage. Tandis que Clémence marchait tranquillement, elle passa devant une vitrine remplie de téléviseurs. Ces derniers diffusaient en boucle les informations du jour. La psychiatre se stoppa un instant pour écouter.

«Trois attentats à la bombe ont déjà eu lieu aujourd'hui à des endroits de Londres qui n'ont aucun lien entre eux d'après les forces de l'ordre. Les services secrets et la police de Scottland Yard sont surchargés. Nous recommandons à la population de ne pas sortir de chez elle.»

\- Sherlock doit être sur le coup, sourit la jeune femme en reprenant son chemin.

Elle ne fit pas trois pas qu'une goûte d'eau s'écrasa sur le bout de son nez.

\- Et merde ! S'exclama Clémence.

Elle se mit à courir en même temps que la pluie à tomber.

Ses pas précipités la guidèrent rapidement jusqu'au 221B. La jeune femme s'empressa de claquer la porte derrière elle et de retirer sa veste trempée et ses chaussures qu'elle envoya valser dans le couloir. La psychiatre grommela en tentant d'arranger sa coiffure mais déjà ses cheveux commençaient à boucler. _Heureusement que j'ai un lisseur_, se dit Clémence en montant les escaliers. Elle fut cependant intriguée par les voix qui provenaient du couloir. La jeune femme descendit au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea jusqu'à l'appartement de sa tante.

\- La porte a été ouverte récemment, lança celle-ci.

Clémence fronça les sourcils et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le couloir. Elle finit par tomber nez à nez avec ses deux colocataires, l'inspecteur Lestrade et Martha Hudson.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? Questionna la psychiatre.

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux étonnés du policier.

\- C'est vrai que vous habitez ici, marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant de ces histoires de bombes ? S'agaça la jeune femme. Vous devriez travailler au lieu de vous la coulez douce !

\- Nous sommes justement en pleine enquête, claqua la voix de Sherlock. Madame Hudson, la porte !

\- Elle ne peut pas avoir été ouverte récemment, répondit la vieille femme. C'est la seule clef.

Clémence s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils, s'excusant à voix basse auprès de l'inspecteur de police. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire étonné. Martha déverrouilla la porte et observa le petit cortège pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement 221C.

\- Je ne trouve personne qui veuille habiter ici, se plaignit la vieille femme. C'est à cause de l'humidité. C'est le défaut des sous-sols ! J'ai habité un endroit juste après mon mariage où les murs étaient couverts de moisissures noires...

Clémence ferma la porte derrière elle, abandonnant sa tante dans la couloir. Elle embrassa la pièce du regard en retenant un froncement de nez.

La tapisserie était déchirée et gorgée d'eau. La lumière du soleil filtrait derrière des rideaux jaunes et illuminait la poussière qui dansait, donnant à cet endroit un côté austère qui plut légèrement à la jeune femme. En face d'elle se tenait un grande cheminée qui n'avait plus très fière allure mais ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de la psychiatre ce fut la paire de chaussures au milieu de la pièce.

\- Des baskets ? S'étonna Clémence. Mais je croyais que la pièce était restée fermée !

Sherlock ignora sa réplique et fit mine de s'approcher de la paire de chaussures.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est un poseur de bombes, intervint John.

Le détective ne répondit pas, s'allongeant doucement pour être plus près des chaussures. La jeune femme bloqua sa respiration, humant l'air à la recherche de l'odeur caractéristique de poudre, les yeux fixés sur Sherlock.

Soudain, le téléphone se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter les quatre individus. Immédiatement, la tension disparut, remplacée par une frustration croissante. _Qui osait stopper le déroulement de cette dangereuse enquête ?_ Clémence sourit. Elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire mais était bien décidée à être intégrée à cette affaire. Sherlock se redressa et décrocha son portable, le mettant sur hauts-parleurs par la même occasion.

\- Allo ? Maugréa le détective.

Il y eut un court silence avant qu'une voix apeurée, féminine, ne se mette à pleurnicher à l'autre bout du fil:

\- … Salut, beau gosse.

Clémence se raidit, cherchant le regard du détective. Celui-ci fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Je t'ai envoyé... une petite devinette... Juste pour te faire un petit coucou.

La jeune femme déglutit. Elle mourrait d'envie de poser des questions à cette mystérieuse interlocutrice mais préférait laisser son colocataire s'en charger. Son intervention risquait fort d'être inutile aux yeux de Sherlock et puis, il n'appréciait sûrement pas d'être interrompu dans son interrogatoire.

\- Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Reprit le détective.

\- Je ne pleure pas, reprit la voix. Je tape un texte. Et cette... Stupide petite garce... le lit à haute voix.

Le flux de paroles étaient hachés par des sanglots. Clémence sentit un frisson courir dans son dos.

\- Le rideau se lève enfin, marmonna Sherlock, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Quoi ? Lâcha John en fronçant les sourcils.

Un sourire qui contrastait énormément avec le regard dur du détective naquit sur son visage.

\- J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps, dit-il en s'apprêtant à raccrocher.

\- Tu as douze heures... pour résoudre... ce mystère, Sherlock. Ou... je pourrais bien devenir très... vilaine.

La pauvre et innocente interlocutrice raccrocha, laissant la vieille et austère pièce dans un silence sombre et emprunt d'excitation -du moins c'était que ressentait les trois colocataires.

* * *

_Comme promis, nous voici dans l'épisode 3 de la saison 1 ! Enfin, une vraie enquête ! J'espère, bien que vous connaissiez le scénario, que le point de vue de Clémence vous plaira quand même ! _

_Que pensez-vous de sa relation avec Smith ? Avez-vous un ressentit sur ce personnage ? J'ai essayé de faire un personnage attachant bien qu'assez pathétique, on va dire ! Sherlock n'est pas très présent dans ce chapitre mais c'était nécessaire pour faire de la place à la vie sociale de Clémence qui est, en soit, assez restreinte !  
_

_Voilà, merci de votre lecture !_

**faolbee/Bee:** Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? Merci ! :D Au club ?

**ImnotSherlocked:** Salut ! Je suis contente que ma fanfiction te fasse rire ! :) C'est vrai que Sherlock cherche la bagarre ! Je n'avais pas vu cette erreur ! o.o Merci de me la signaler ! Je la modifierais dès que j'aurais le temps ! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour, un chapitre prêt depuis longtemps mais que j'ai préféré relire plusieurs fois histoire de ne pas avoir à faire une relecture un jour !

_**DISCLAIMER:** L'univers de Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas !_

* * *

Chapitre 13  


\- Okay, marmonna Clémence. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Direction St Bart ! S'exclama Sherlock en récupérant la paire de chaussures avec la plus grande précaution.

\- Donne moi le téléphone ! Ordonna l'inspecteur Lestrade. On va tracer l'appel !

\- Vous pouvez bien essayer, si vous voulez, répondit le détective en lançant le portable à l'inspecteur de police.

Il sortit précipitamment de l'appartement, manquant de bousculer madame Hudson dans le couloir, et rejoignit au pas de course la rue. Sherlock se retourna brusquement et constata que la psychiatre l'avait suivi.

\- Et donc... On m'explique ? Demanda t-elle, légèrement agacée.

\- Très belle coupe de cheveux, sourit narquoisement le détective.

Il héla un taxi et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir les joues rouges de honte et de colère de Clémence. Ils les imaginaient déjà trop bien.

Un véhicule noir se stoppa sur la chaussée et les trois colocataires s'empressèrent de monter à l'intérieur, se serrant dans l'habitacle. Sherlock informa le chauffeur de leur destination et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Comme il s'y attendait, elle le regardait fixement.

\- Ce matin, ce n'était pas une fuite de gaz, expliqua t-il.

\- C'était quoi alors ? Un missile, ironisa la psychiatre.

\- Non, une bombe, répondit platement Sherlock.

\- Une bombe ?! Quelqu'un a posé une bombe dans _mon_ appartement ?!

\- Dans celui d'en face, rectifia le détective. Mais le souffle de l'explosion a fait voler les fenêtres en éclats. Bien sûr, tout cela était prémédité. J'étais la cible.

Clémence arqua un sourcil.

\- Mais on t'a raté, remarqua t-elle, ne sachant pas si elle devait en être heureuse ou déçue.

\- Non, le but n'était pas de me tuer mais bien de m'intriguer.

_Et ça a marché._

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois résoudre l'egnime en douze heures sinon...

\- La femme au téléphone mourra, compléta John.

\- Et tuera sans doute d'autres personnes autour d'elle si elle a une bombe attachée autour de son corps, comprit Clémence. Et bien...

\- C'est une merveilleuse enquête ! Résuma Sherlock, tout sourire.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Si la situation était moins sérieuse, elle aurait pu se risquer à rire avec lui mais l'idée de prendre la vie de dizaine de personnes à la légère lui était difficile. À la place de soutenir le détective, Clémence leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur et les planta dans ceux trop curieux du chauffeur. La psychiatre y vit une forme jugement à l'égard de Sherlock et cela ne lui plut pas. D'un regard agacé, elle fit baisser les yeux du conducteur.

Les trois colocataires arrivèrent enfin à St Bart. Clémence paya la course et suivit ses compagnons à l'intérieur. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs pour rejoindre un laboratoire. Là-bas, Clémence s'installa sur une chaise, observant du coin de l'œil le détective inspecter les chaussures. John et elle finirent par discuter de choses et d'autres, mais surtout de l'enquête en cours -se fichant cependant de déranger leur colocataire.

\- Alors c'était qui, à ton avis ? Demanda l'ancien militaire, s'adressant finalement à son ami.

Ce dernier ne leva même pas les yeux de son microscope mais fit signe à John qu'il l'écoutait.

\- La femme qui pleurait au téléphone, précisa le médecin.

\- Ce n'est qu'un otage, pas une piste, répondit Sherlock.

\- Je n'étais pas entrain de penser à une piste, je...

\- Tu ne peux pas l'aider, déclara le détective d'une voix catégorique.

\- Peut-être que si, répliqua la jeune femme.

Elle fit une pause, réfléchissant à un argument.

\- On pourrait essayer de localiser l'appel, par exemple ! Proposa Clémence en hochant pensivement la tête.

\- Passe moi mon téléphone, ordonna le détective.

\- Où il est ? Demanda John.

_Merci de m'écouter, les gars._

\- Veste.

John soupira en constatant que le détective portait sa veste sur lui. Agacé, son colocataire s'approcha vivement du détective et prit rapidement le portable. Lisant le message reçu, il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Un texto de ton frère, déclara t-il ensuite.

\- On ne retrouvera pas les plans, s'agaça le détective.

\- Mycroft croit que si. C'est son huitième texto.

\- Huitième ?! S'exclama Clémence. Il tient vraiment à son affaire !

\- Il est chez le dentiste.

\- Quoi ? Ne comprit pas John.

\- Mycroft n'envoie de textos que si il ne peut pas parler, expliqua son ami. West a été tué après avoir vendu les plans. Notre homme est bien plus génial !

Clémence grimaça.

\- Une vie est en jeu, rappela t-elle en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils. Essaye d'être un peu plus...

_Humain._

\- Cet hôpital est plein de mourants, docteur, et pleurer à leur chevet ne change rien pour eux, répondit Sherlock, placide.

La réplique passa au-dessus de la jeune femme qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil, légèrement agacée par l'attitude du détective. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le visage de l'ancien militaire pâlir. Le pauvre s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Sherlock lui coupa la parole en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

\- Ça roule ? Demanda brusquement Molly en entrant dans le laboratoire.

\- Oh oui, répondit le détective.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'hôpital un dimanche ? S'étonna Clémence en rejoignant son amie.

\- J'ai de la paperasse à remplir mais je vais bientôt rentrer... Et puis, j'aime cet endroit. C'est bizarre, non ? Chuchota presque la pathologiste.

Pour quelqu'un comme Clémence, qui détestait les hôpitaux, une telle pensée était effectivement étrange mais elle arrivait à comprendre que certains endroits -comme la morgue pour Molly- pouvaient faire que les gens se sentent bien.

La porte se rouvrit, attirant l'attention de la psychiatre. Un homme entra dans le laboratoire. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt gris moulant, d'un pantalon marron et arborait des cheveux bruns coupés courts. Le col en V de son tee-shirt ainsi que son parfum beaucoup trop odorant firent froncer le nez de la jeune femme.

\- Pardon, j'avais pas vu, s'excusa l'inconnu d'une voix embarrassée.

Aussitôt, Molly se tourna vers la porte et se mit à rayonner.

\- Jim ! Entre, je t'en prie ! S'exclama t-elle en souriant.

L'homme pénétra tranquillement dans le laboratoire.

\- Jim, je te présente Sherlock Holmes, Clémence Bron, reprit la pathologiste. Et... excusez-moi ?

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de la psychiatre mais ses lèvres restèrent closes.

\- John Watson, se présenta le médecin. Enchanté.

\- Alors vous êtes Sherlock Holmes ? Répéta Jim sans s'intéresser aux deux autres colocataires. Molly me parle beaucoup de vous.

Il lança un regard amoureux à la concernée qui rougit.

\- Vous êtes sur une affaire ?

\- Jim travaille à l'unité de soins intensifs, expliqua Molly sur le ton de la conversation. C'est là qu'on s'est connu.

Elle eut un petit rire heureux qui fit sourire Clémence. Elle était contente que son amie se soit trouvée un copain. Bien qu'elle aurait préféré être prévenue avant ses deux colocataires.

\- Gay, lâcha Sherlock

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien, reprit le détective en levant les yeux vers Jim. Hey.

\- Hey, sourit Jim, embarrassé.

Par mégarde, il fit tomber une coupelle et, s'empressant de la ramasser, se répandit en excuses. Sherlock ne le quitta pas des yeux. John se passe une main sur le visage. Et Clémence sentit une tension familière ramper dans la pièce.

Elle connaissait désormais le détective pour savoir qu'il manquait cruellement de tact et que c'était souvent John qui se chargeait de réparer les pots cassés. À chaque fois que Sherlock était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'imbuvable, la jeune femme ressentait un frisson parcourir son échine, ultime sonnette d'alarme avant la vague. _Ça sent pas bon_, conclut la psychiatre en se raidissant.

\- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, lança Jim avant de se tourner vers Molly: Je te retrouve à 6h.

\- C'est ça, oui, sourit celle-ci.

\- J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer, ajouta le petit-ami de la pathologiste en se tournant vers Sherlock.

Ce dernier resta muret dans un silence sec.

\- Nous aussi, répondit John à sa place.

Il se tourna vers Sherlock en lui lançant un regard appuyé tandis que Molly et son copain se souriaient de manière embarrassée. Jim sortit tranquillement de la pièce tandis qu'un silence gênant prenait possession du laboratoire. La jeune femme frissonna de nouveau.

\- Comment ça, homo ? Demanda brusquement Molly en souriant de manière gênée et d'agacée. C'est mon copain. On est ensemble.

\- Et vous avez pris 1,4 kg depuis la dernière fois, constata Sherlock en levant les yeux de son microscope.

\- 1,2 kg, claqua Molly, agacée.

\- 1,4 kg, rétorqua le détective.

\- Et il n'est pas homo ! Lâcha la pathologiste, à bout. Pourquoi tout gâcher comme ça ?! Il n'est pas... !

Sa voix, énervée, montait dangereusement dans les aigües si bien que Clémence se demanda un instant si son amie n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer.

\- Il est soigné.

\- Moi aussi, je soigne mes cheveux, répondit John.

\- C'est différent, s'agaça Sherlock. Yeux maquillés, crème anti-âge, yeux fatigués d'un clubber, sous-vêtements...

\- Ses sous-vêtements, répéta Molly mi choquée, mi dégoutée.

\- D'une marque spéciale. Très visible d'ailleurs, précisa le détective. Et il a laissé son numéro sous ce haricot.

Pour prouver ses dires, il souleva le bocal en question et désigna un bout de papier qu'il présenta à Molly. Celle-ci observa le morceau de feuille, se mordillant la lèvre. John se massa le visage et Clémence détourna le regard. _Quel con_, pensa t-elle.

\- Vous devriez rompre maintenant, conclut Sherlock, enfonçant plus loin le couteau dans la plaie. Ça vous évitera de souffrir.

Clémence jeta un œil vers la pathologiste et sentit son cœur se serrer devant son regard choqué, énervé et larmoyant. Molly secoua la tête avant de s'élancer vers la sortie, claquant la porte du laboratoire derrière elle. Immédiatement, l'air assuré de Sherlock disparut pour être remplacé par une surprise sincère.

\- Super, maugréa John. Bien joué.

La psychiatre hocha la tête. étonnement, elle se sentait plus lasse qu'énervée.

\- Je l'ai aidé. C'est gentil, non ? Demanda Sherlock en se tournant vers ses colocataires.

\- Gentil ? Non, non, Sherlock, ça, c'était pas gentil, répondit le médecin d'une voix calme.

\- Essaye d'avoir... plus de tact la prochaine fois, ajouta Clémence en tentant de se faire plus encourageante que l'inverse. Et excuse toi si possible auprès de Molly.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle demandait à ça. Après tout, la psychiatre savait bien que le détective ne prendrait pas ses conseils ou ses remarques en compte.

\- C'est à toi, déclara ce dernier en approchant les chaussures de John.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à sa taille, répliqua Clémence tout en sachant bien que son ami ne voulait pas dire ça.

\- Tu peux essayer aussi, ajouta Sherlock, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pour moi, c'est non, déclara John. Je ne vais pas attendre là pour que tu m'humilies !

\- Œil extérieur, un deuxième avis, tout ça met très utile ! Répliqua le détective.

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

\- Oui, vraiment.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un long regard et l'idée que ses deux-là iraient bien ensemble germa dans l'esprit de la psychiatre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, imaginant sans problème le nombre de pique qu'elle enverrait à Sherlock dans ce cas-là. Pas qu'elle soit homophobe mais l'idée de taquiner son ami sur son statue sociale de couple la démangeait.

\- D'accord, déclara brusquement John en prenant les chaussures. Ce sont des chaussures de sport, des baskets.

Son visage arborait une expression incertaine et Clémence fut contente de ne pas voir le détective se moquer de leur ami commun.

\- Elles sont en bonnes états, poursuivit ce dernier. Elles ont l'air plutôt neuves sauf que les semelles sont usées donc leur propriétaire les avait depuis un bon moment... Modèle rétro inspiré des années 80.

\- Tu es vraiment très en forme, commenta Sherlock en haussant les sourcils. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Et bien, elles sont plutôt grandes donc ce sont des baskets d'hommes mais... il y avait un nom à l'intérieur écrit au feutre. Les adultes n'écrivent pas leur nom dans leur basket donc elles appartenaient à un gamin ! Conclut le médecin.

\- Excellent, mais encore ?

\- Euh... C'est tout.

\- C'est tout ?

John hocha la tête et s'humidifia les lèvres. Devant cette appréhension soudaine, Clémence se sentit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda le médecin.

\- Que c'est bien, John, que c'est très bien, répondit Sherlock.

Il fit une pause avant de poursuivre d'une voix amusée:

\- Tu as zappé presque tout ce qui est important mais bon.

John soupira et tendit les chaussures à la jeune femme qui haussa un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus ? Marmonna t-elle.

\- Tu es psychiatre. Développe, invente, continua le détective.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, être psychiatre, soupira Clémence. Visiblement, le soin apporté au basket témoignait de l'intérêt que leur portait le propriétaire. L'enfant avait de grand pieds... Euh... La marque au stylo est effacé donc l'enfant à soit grandi et effacé la marque... Ou alors le temps s'en est chargé. C'est sûrement la deuxième option parce que ce genre de chaussures n'est plus à la mode et je ne pense pas qu'il porterait ce genre de paires par les temps qui courent -ses chaussures ne sont plus à la mode.

Elle se stoppa et grimaça en jetant un œil au détective.

\- Voilà, c'est du développement. Je n'ai rien inventé.

\- Effectivement, sourit Sherlock. Mais tu n'as pas vu les choses importantes, comme d'habitude en fait. Ce gamin adorait ses baskets. Il les frottait, les blanchissait quand elles se décoloraient. Il a changé les lacets trois fois. Quatre fois. Il y a des petits lambeaux de peaux sur ses lacets donc il souffrait d'exéma. Les semelles sont plus usés vers l'intérieur ce qui veut dire qu'il avait une voûte plantaire sensible. Fabriqués ici, vieille de vingt ans.

\- Vielle de vingt ans ?! S'étonna John.

\- J'avais raison, commenta Clémence, surprise.

\- Elles sont d'origines pas rétro. Deux bandes, édition limitée, 1989, précisa Sherlock en montrant une photo des chaussures sur son portable.

\- Il y a encore de la boue dessus et elles ont l'air neuves ! Reprit le médecin.

\- ...Parce qu'on les a maintenu ainsi, déclara le détective. La semelle est couverte de boue du Sussex couverte elle-même d'une boue Londonienne.

\- À quoi tu le voies ? Demanda Clémence, choquée.

\- Au pollen, expliqua Sherlock en montrant l'écran de l'ordinateur. À la carte des pollens. Le Sussex et le sud de la Tamise. Donc ce gamin est arrivé du Sussex il y a 20 ans et a laissé ses baskets derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- Il est mort, dit Clémence.

\- Ah, tu vois ! L'accusa Sherlock, très sérieux. Tu inventes ! Mais oui, il est sûrement mort... Ce gamin adorait ses baskets, il ne les aurait pas laissé à moins d'y avoir été contraint. Donc un enfant, aux pieds trop grand...

Le détective fit une pause. Il leva les yeux et laissa son regard voguer sur les meubles de la pièce. Clémence était habitué aux petites absences de son colocataire. Elles étaient agaçantes car parfois assez longues mais, parce qu'elles étaient normales dans le quotidien de la jeune femme, elle avait fini par s'y faire et ne ressentait désormais qu'une simple curiosité face au regard glacial et perdu de Sherlock.

\- Carl Powers, dit-il soudain.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Carl Powers, John.

\- Et alors ? Le pressa Clémence.

\- C'est à ce moment là que j'ai débuté.

Il partit de nouveau dans ses pensées mais, cette fois, il se leva, récupéra son manteau et sortit. Les deux médecins soupirèrent et se lancèrent à sa poursuite. _Monsieur joue encore les Drama Queen_, songea la psychiatre, légèrement amusée. Tandis que Sherlock ruminait de sombres pensées ayant visiblement un rapport avec son passé, elle entreprit de prendre des nouvelles de John et de sa petite-amie.

Le sujet de l'enquête ne revint sur le tapis que lorsque les trois colocataires furent installés dans un taxi en chemin vers Baker Street:

\- En 1989, un gamin champion de natation, débarqué de Brigton pour un tournoi de natation se noie dans la piscine, accident, énuméra le détective. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, bien entendu.

Clémence eut un rictus. Elle détestait quand son ami la sous-estimer et encore plus lorsqu'il avait raison de le faire.

\- Mais toi, si, devina John.

Lui avait beaucoup moins de mal avec le comportement de leur colocataire. Il était vrai que leur personnalité paraissait se calquer l'une sur l'autre. Les défauts de l'un étaient remplacés par les qualités de l'autre. Voilà pourquoi les rares disputes entre John et Sherlock étaient courtes, car les deux hommes s'entendaient si bien qu'ils ne leur viendraient jamais à l'idée de se séparer complétement -en plus, ils étaient colocataires.

C'était dans ses moments, alors qu'elle avait l'impression que tout les trois formaient une équipe, que la jeune femme se rendait compte qu'elle était encore et toujours à la traine. Elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à posséder ce lien si unique qu'entretenaient ses deux amis et pourtant, elle n'abandonnait pas, tentant de se faire une place entre ses deux esprits affutés, ses deux cœurs d'ors -à leurs manières, du moins.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Sherlock.

\- Sa mort t'as paru suspecte, poursuivit la psychiatre.

\- Mais personne n'a tiqué. Personne excepté moi, compléta le détective. Je n'étais qu'un môme mais j'ai lu le compte-rendu dans le journal.

\- Tu as commencé tôt, commenta John.

\- Le gamin, Carl Powers, a eu une espèce de crise dans l'eau mais le temps qu'on le repêche, il était trop tard, continua Sherlock. Il y avait... un truc qui clochait, que je n'arrivais pas à oublier.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ses chaussures, expliqua le détective. Elles n'étaient pas là. J'ai fait une histoire, envoyé un courrier à la police mais personne n'y a accordé de l'importance. Il avait laissé toutes ses affaires dans son casier mais aucune trace de ses chaussures.

Sherlock se pencha vers le siège avant et prit les chaussures qu'il avait pris soin d'enfermer dans un sac en plastique.

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, conclut-il en déballant son précieux cadeau.

La discussion s'arrêta là et les trois comparses arrivèrent finalement au 221B.

Là-bas, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Sherlock s'installa à son bureau et se mit à méditer. Clémence resta dans la cuisine, concoctant différentes soupes avec sa tante pour oublier les six heures restantes avant la mise à mort de cette pauvre femme au téléphone. Et John, lui, s'installa au coin du feu, écrivant tranquillement l'une des enquêtes précédentes. Parfois, il se tournait vers son colocataire et lui lançait une œillade appuyé. Le temps était compté et chacun l'occupait comme il le pouvait.

\- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda soudain l'ancien militaire. Il ne reste plus que cinq heures.

Clémence pivota vers le détective qui avait quitté son bureau depuis déjà trente minutes pour s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Des articles de journaux côtoyaient le matériel utilisé pour ses expériences et les fournitures de cuisines que la jeune femme utilisait en ce moment. Le plan de travail était un véritable fouillis et la psychiatre se demanda comment son colocataire arrivait à réfléchir dans un environnement aussi bordélique.

\- Mycroft t'envoie des mails, informa soudain John en regardant son portable. Mais comment il a eu mon numéro ?!

\- C'est pour ça qu'il me fait flipper, avoua Clémence.

Elle rejoignit la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau.

\- Ça doit être une grosse carie, commenta Sherlock.

\- Il a parlé d'une affaire importante pour le pays.

\- Vous avez faim ? Interrogea la psychiatre. Parce que tatie va prendre toutes mes soupes; c'est un cadeau pour une amie à l'hôpital. On commande chinois ?

\- Des gens sont en dangers ! S'énerva John. Je n'ai pas faim !

Clémence fronça les sourcils, touchée par les propos de son ami. Elle aussi se sentait tiraillée par ces pauvres personnes mais elle était incapable de rester le ventre vide plus longtemps.

\- Tu es vraiment original.

Clémence haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers le détective.

\- De vouloir manger chinois ?

\- Pas toi. John.

_Ah._

\- «Pour la Reine, la Patrie», récita Sherlock tout en continuant ses recherches.

\- On ne peut pas ignorer Mycroft, lança le médecin d'une voix déterminée.

Il y eut un petit silence. Finalement, Clémence soupira et se dirigea vers le téléphone fixe. Elle commanda chinois et décida de prendre trois menus même si il y avait de grandes chances pour que le détective ne mange rien du tout.

\- Bien, j'envoie mon meilleur homme, déclara ce dernier, le nez dans un livre.

\- Parce que tu as des hommes de mains toi ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

Elle ouvrit les placards et sortit trois couverts. Passant devant le lavabo, la psychiatre se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de faire le ménage dans cette pièce. _Avant que tatie ne le fasse encore en tout cas._

\- Bien sûr, répondit Sherlock. Plusieurs même.

\- Ah oui ? S'intéressa l'ancien militaire. Tu as des noms ?

Le détective leva les yeux vers son colocataire et le regarda un long moment avant que celui-ci ne comprenne. John hocha pensivement la tête et récupéra son manteau. Puis, il sortit de l'appartement sans oublier de souhaiter bon courage aux deux personnes qu'il laissait derrière lui.

\- Bon. C'est toi qui paye, je te préviens ! Conclut Clémence en commençant à faire la vaisselle.

Sherlock ne répondit pas et la jeune femme grimaça. _La soirée va être longue_, pensa t-elle.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre, j'essayerais de mettre le plus en avant la relation entre Sherlock et Clémence !_

**Jean-Roger:** Et oui, Smith a vraiment pas de bol !

**faolbee:** Bonne année ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour ! Je me suis fixée la règle vous donner un chapitre à chaque vacances ! Ce n'est pas énorme mais ainsi, je ne me sens pas pressée et je peux écrire tranquillement ! J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture !

_**DISCLAIMER:** L'univers de Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

Chapitre 14  


La psychiatre récura les casseroles, nettoya les couverts et rangea les assiettes dans les placards. Elle vida le frigidaire de toutes formes d'expériences et passa un coup de chiffon sur les poignets sales. En attendant le livreur chinois, la jeune femme passa l'aspirateur dans la salle de bain. Hélas, elle ne put aspirer que trois cheveux abandonnés sur le sol car son colocataire débrancha l'appareil.

\- Je suis en pleine enquête ! Gronda t-il depuis la cuisine.

Clémence n'eut pas le cœur à répliquer. Elle resta un instant dans le couloir, les bras ballants, se sentant brusquement inutile. _Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qu'il a envoyé pour aider Mycroft ? Pourquoi c'est encore John ? _La jeune femme alla au salon où elle prit un livre avant de s'asseoir dans me fauteuil du détective. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les mots sans qu'elle ne les lise vraiment, perdue dans ses pensées. _Est-ce que j'ai vraiment ma place ici ? Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment besoin de moi ?_

\- Clémence ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi !

\- J'arrive !

La psychiatre se leva doucement, brusquement fatiguée. Elle descendit les escaliers, paya le livreur et remonta les trois menus. Entendant sa tante l'appeler de nouveau, la jeune femme posa rapidement son chargement sur la table de la cuisine avant de descendre.

\- Tu devrais monter au grenier, lui conseilla madame Hudson. Sherlock en a sans doute pour longtemps et il n'aime pas être dérangé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Si il se montre méchant, appelle moi !

\- C'est Sherlock, tatie, sourit la jeune femme. Il n'est pas vraiment méchant.

Elle embrassa sa tante et ferma la porte derrière elle, lui souhaitant une bonne soirée chez son amie récemment revenue de l'hôpital. Puis, Clémence monta à l'étage. Elle entra dans la cuisine et resta plantée devant les deux menus répandus au sol, aussi choquée qu'énervée. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sherlock finit par lui donner une explication:

\- J'avais besoin de place. Mais, j'ai gardé ton repas.

Il désigna le sac plastique toujours sur la table. La colère de la psychiatre doubla de volume. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à balancer sa nourriture sur le visage du détective. À la place, Clémence prit une éponge et nettoya vivement le sol. Elle ramassa les deux sacs en plastique et les jeta à la poubelle. Tout en rangeant brusquement la cuisine, elle ne cessait d'insulter mentalement son colocataire.

\- Moins de bruit, ordonna celui-ci alors qu'elle astiquait férocement le parquet.

\- Moins de bruit ?

La jeune femme déglutit en se relevant, incendiant le détective du regard.

\- Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être ta bonne ? Cracha t-elle en lui jetant l'éponge dessus.

L'objet vola à travers la pièce sans toucher sa cible.

\- Tu n'es pas ma bonne, la contredisit Sherlock d'une voix égale. Si tu nettoies, c'est parce que tu le veux et pas parce que je te l'ordonne.

Clémence se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux, Sherlock ? Demanda la jeune femme en reportant son regard sur son colocataire. Partir d'ici !

La psychiatre sortit précipitamment de la cuisine. Elle prit son manteau posé sur le canapé et se chaussa, la mâchoire contractée sous la colère.

\- Non, j'ai... Tu peux mettre utile.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur la poignet, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser avoir par des mensonges. Cependant, même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir en quoi elle pouvait aider le détective.

\- Vraiment ? Ironisa la psychiatre. Tu dis ça parce que John n'est pas là !

\- Ce que tu peux être puérile, soupira Sherlock depuis la cuisine. John ne peut pas m'aider pour l'instant. Toi, oui.

Clémence serra les dents et lâcha la poignet. Le plus lentement du monde, elle retourna dans la cuisine et regarda son colocataire d'un air désintéressé.

\- Je ne m'excuserais pas pour l'éponge, prévint-elle.

\- C'est déjà oublié, sourit Sherlock. Assis toi et mange.

Par esprit de contradiction, la jeune femme resta debout. Elle attrapa son sac plastique et dévora ses nouilles tranquillement. Manger la calma et, son repas fini, elle s'installa en face du détective. La psychiatre patienta deux minutes dans le silence avant de demander, les sourcils froncés, en quoi elle pouvait être utile.

\- Reste juste assise, répondit Sherlock sans lever le nez de ses recherches.

\- Pour ne pas gêner ton merveilleux cerveau ? Gronda la psychiatre.

\- C'est ça.

Clémence se renfrogna. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard.

\- Autrement dit, si je n'étais pas là, ce serait pareil ? Demanda t-elle en se mordant la lèvre car, peu désireuse, au fond, de connaître la réponse à sa question.

\- Ce que les gens normaux peuvent être fatiguant, s'agaça le détective. Non, si tu n'étais pas là, ce serait pire.

Il fit une pause et, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice, il ajouta d'une voix sans appel:

\- Alors, reste assis et... Parle.

\- Tu veux que je parle de quoi ? S'étonna la psychiatre, septique.

\- Je n'en sais rien, marmonna Sherlock. Et je m'en fiche. Ta voix m'aide à me concentrer.

La psychiatre se détendit légèrement. Elle regarda l'air imperturbable de son colocataire et sentit un sourire tendre étirer ses lèvres.

\- C'est mignon, commenta t-elle, rayonnante. Merci.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment. Juste une énonciation des faits, corrigea Sherlock avec cependant une certaine forme de dégoût dans la voix. Ta voix doit me rappeler celle de ma mère. C'est biologique et logique, horriblement humain...

Les yeux baissés sur son travail, il ne vit pas le sourire toujours aussi lumineux de la jeune femme.

\- Pour ce genre de petit compliment, je te pardonne, décida t-elle avant de soudainement revenir au sujet principal: Et ça va vraiment t'aider à faire avancer l'enquête que je parle ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Et depuis quand, au juste, tu sais que ma voix t'aide à te concentrer ?

Pas un mot ne sortit de la bouche du détective.

\- Parce que ça me paraît être un détail très important quand même...

Clémence pinça les lèvres en balançant ses pieds sous la table.

\- Faut que je m'occupe les mains, commenta t-elle en se levant. Je vais te faire... une soupe ! Et tu la boiras ! Ou tu l'utiliseras pour tes expériences, au choix !

Le détective attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et l'obligea à se rasseoir. _Ce que je ne ferais pas pour sauver des gens_, pensa la psychiatre, mi-désespérée mi-amusée. Elle se racla la gorge et, baillant de tout son saoul, elle commença son histoire:

\- Il était une fois, un valet de ferme qui se prétendait détective...

Le temps s'écoula lentement et Clémence enchaina les histoires. Pas un seul instant, le détective ne lui apporta de l'importance et cela même quand la jeune femme lui raconta les pires évènements ou bien les plus drôles. Au bout d'une heure et demi, certaine que Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas, la psychiatre se laissa aller à ses souvenirs et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à lui raconter son enfance à Londres. Elle ne parla pas de sa mère et ne cita ni madame Hudson ni son mari. Seul David et elle étaient les personnages de ses histoires, se battant souvent contre dragons et psychopathes.

Lorsque trois heures finirent par passer, John rentra à l'appartement. Il fut surpris du calme dans lequel était plongé leur petit coin de paradis et se dirigea doucement vers la cuisine. Là, il trouva Clémence et Sherlock, face à face, entourés du fouillis des expériences et des livres. La jeune femme souriait, riait presque, et, tout en agitant vivement les bras, elle racontait des histoires. Le détective, lui, travaillait assidument. Et, pourtant, John vit l'habituelle excitation qui habitait son ami quand il s'approchait du fin mot d'une enquête. Le médecin vit aussi quelque chose de nouveau et qu'il trouva beau: une lueur d'intérêt, d'amusement qui était non destinée à lui mais à la psychiatre. Sans s'en rendre compte, John s'installa sur son fauteuil et, profitant du fait que son arrivée n'ait pas été remarqué, il souffla un peu en écoutant les histoires discrètement et observa ses deux colocataires en harmonie.

\- Poison, lança soudainement Sherlock.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Clémence, la langue pâteuse à force d'avoir trop parlé.

\- Clostridium botulinum, l'un des plus mortels du monde ! S'exclama le détective en frappant sur la table.

La jeune femme sursauta et John soupira.

\- Carl Powers, expliqua leur colocataire en reprenant conscience de leur présence.

\- Alors il a été assassiné ? Demanda le médecin.

Sherlock se leva lentement et se mit à faire les cent pas. Puis, il se plaça devant les lacets qu'il avait pendus au mur.

\- Carl souffrait d'eczéma, expliqua le détective. On a mis le poison dans sa pommade. Le poison a paralysé ses muscles et il s'est noyé.

\- On ne l'a pas vu à l'autopsie ? S'étonna John.

\- C'est pratiquement indétectable. Personne n'a pensé à le chercher ! S'exclama Sherlock, excité comme une puce. Mais il en reste des traces dans les baskets mélangées à sa pommade. C'est pour ça qu'elles ont disparu !

Le détective se jeta sur son ordinateur et se mit à taper à toute allure sur le clavier.

\- Comment on prévient le cinglé ?! S'écria la psychiatre en se penchant vers l'ordinateur.

\- On arrête l'horloge.

\- Quoi ? Marmonna Clémence, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il a gardé ces baskets après toutes ses années, résuma John.

\- Oui. Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Que c'est le poseur de bombes ! Conclut le médecin.

Le téléphone sonna. Sherlock s'en saisit et mit le haut-parleur. La voix de la femme en pleurs résonna dans le silence de la cuisine:

\- Bien... joué. Venez me chercher.

\- Mais où êtes vous ? La pressa le détective. Dites-nous où vous êtes ?

La femme avoua immédiatement sa position et John appela la police pour leur transmettre les données. Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, Clémence déclara qu'il était temps de fêter ça en mangeant une bonne soupe fait maison. Le médecin obligea son colocataire à s'asseoir et c'est en discutant tranquillement qu'ils dégustèrent le plat fièrement concocté par leur amie.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé, Sherlock réveilla ses colocataires pour les mener à la gendarmerie. Lestrade les réclamait et le détective espérait une nouvelle enquête. Complétement épuisée et courbaturée, la jeune femme constata qu'elle s'était endormie dans le fauteuil de Sherlock. L'ancien médecin sortit en grognant de sa chambre et, pendant qu'il prenait une douche, Clémence tenta de se rendormir.

À l'aube, les trois colocataires se trouvaient déjà dans le bureau de Lestrade. La psychiatre décrocha un braillement et se tira les joues, peinant à garder les yeux ouvert. Sherlock, dans son dos, faisait les cent pas.

\- Elle habite en Cornouaille. Deux hommes masqués ont débarqué chez elle et l'ont forcé à conduire jusqu'au parking parée d'assez d'explosif pour faire sauter le parlement tout entier, déclara Lestrade en tendant un badger à John bien qu'il s'adresse au détective. Et il lui ont dit de vous appeler. Elle vous lisait les messages envoyés avec ce badger.

\- Et on l'aurait fait exploser si elle avait changé un seul mot, devina Sherlock.

\- Ou si tu n'avais pas résolu l'affaire, imagina John.

\- Ou si quelqu'un avait tenté d'enlever la bombe, ajouta Clémence.

\- Élégant, commenta le détective en s'arrêtant devant la baie vitrée qui séparait le bureau du couloir.

\- Élégant ? Répéta John en secouant la tête.

\- Mais quel est le but de tout ça ? Reprit Lestrade. Pourquoi vouloir faire une chose pareil ?

\- Peut-être ne suis-je pas la seule personne dans ce bas monde à m'ennuyer, répondit Sherlock en se massant le visage.

Soudain, le portable rose qu'il tenait dans sa main -et qui soit dit en passant appartenait au psychopathe- vibra. Le détective déverrouilla l'appareil et découvrit un enregistrement qui ne comportait que quatre bips et une photo.

\- Apparemment, on a réussi la première épreuve. Voici la deuxième, lança Sherlock en montrant le téléphone à l'inspecteur de police.

Clémence et John se penchèrent au-dessus du bureau pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ils froncèrent tout les deux les sourcils en voyant la plaque d'immatriculation d'une voiture noire d'une marque connue et donc pas abordable pour tous.

\- Je vais voir si on nous la signalé, déclara Lestrade.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sally entra. Elle lança un regard dégoûté au détective et lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

\- Le taré, c'est pour vous, expliqua t-elle en désignant le téléphone qu'elle tenait à la main.

Sherlock plissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien et sortit du bureau. Clémence profita de cette accalmie pour se rendre aux toilettes. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Sally et, feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu, la jeune femme percuta son homologue. Se répandant en fausses excuses -bien qu'elle se trouve un peu puérile à défendre ainsi le détective-, la psychiatre reprit sa route jusqu'aux toilettes.

Lorsqu'elle revint près du bureau, John était lui aussi sorti et observait Sherlock en pleine conversation téléphonique.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Sherlock d'une voix tendue. C'est quoi ce bruit ?

\- Ça doit être de la pub ! Pensa tout haut Clémence avant de s'adresser au détective. Tu te fais spammer ? Raccroche !

Seul le silence lui répondit et quand la jeune femme voulut se répéter, John lui fit signe de se taire.

\- On l'a trouvé ! S'exclama soudain Lestrade, sortant de son bureau.

Sherlock raccrocha et, dans un même mouvement, tout le monde emboita le pas à l'inspecteur. Ils montèrent dans sa voiture de fonction et se laissèrent conduire jusqu'au bord de la Tamise où les attendait le véhicule de la photo envoyé sur le portable rose. Durant le voyage, Clémence apprit que le psychopathe avait de nouveau kidnappé quelqu'un et que cette personne était sans aucun doute elle aussi chargée d'explosifs. La jeune femme regretta de ne pas être restée au lit -ou sur son fauteuil-, elle qui était si fatiguée. Elle ne résisterait pas à la tension beaucoup plus forte que la veille, une conséquence des huit heures qu'ils avaient pour résoudre l'enquête.

\- La voiture a été loué hier matin par un certain Yann Monford, plus ou moins banquier à la City. Il a payé la voiture en liquide, expliqua Lestrade alors qu'ils s'approchaient du véhicule.

Clémence ne put s'empêcher d'observer les alentours une fois descendue de voiture. De nombreux policiers patrouillaient les lieux à la recherche d'empreinte ou de toutes formes d'ADN et l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. En effet, toutes les personnes présentes fusillaient Sherlock du regard. La scène de crime était large mais le plus important était concentré au centre, près du véhicule noir.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et grimaça en apercevant du sang.

\- Il a dit à sa femme qu'il partait en voyage d'affaires mais il n'est jamais arrivé, termina l'inspecteur.

\- Vous trainez toujours avec lui ?

La psychiatre se tourna vers Sally, les sourcils froncés. À ses côtés, John se mit à bégayer.

\- Les contraires s'attirent, c'est pas ce qu'on dit ? Reprit la policière.

Au fond, elle n'était pas méchante, Clémence le savait bien. Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus son comportement envers Sherlock commençait à énerver la jeune femme.

\- Vous devriez trouver un hobby genre collection de timbre ou de nains de jardins ? Leur proposa Sally.

\- Ça ira, merci, siffla la psychiatre.

Au vue de la mine surprise de son interlocutrice, Clémence sut que son expression acide avait dû être bien interprétée.

\- Avant que vous demandiez, oui, c'est le sang de Monford, lança l'inspecteur Lestrade à l'adresse du détective. L'ADN correspond.

\- Pas de corps, commenta Sherlock en sortant de la voiture.

\- Pas encore, précisa Sally.

\- Envoyés les échantillons au labo, ordonna le détective.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna du véhicule et de ses interlocuteurs, ses colocataires sur ses talons.

\- Madame Monford ? Demanda Sherlock en arrivant à la hauteur d'une femme en pleurs.

Elle était grande, brune, d'une quarantaine d'année et habillée avec un magnifique tailleur à rayures que tout ses amis lui enviaient sûrement. _Bien au-dessus de ses moyens_, songea Clémence en se disant que la femme de la victime avait visiblement une volonté d'impressionner quelqu'un.

\- Oui... Oh, excusez-moi mais j'ai déjà parlé avec deux policiers, balbutia t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Oh, mais nous ne sommes pas de la police, lui sourit gentillement John.

\- Sherlock Holmes, un très vieil ami de votre mari, répondit le détective d'une voix rauque. On... On était comme frère.

Sous les yeux choqués et amusés de la psychiatre, il tendit la main à madame Monford qui la serra sèchement. _Pas très sociale notre suspect_, pensa la jeune femme.

\- Ah. Euh... Pardon mais qui êtes-vous ? Questionna t-elle cependant. Je ne crois pas qu'il met parlé de vous !

\- Oh mais si, sûrement ! Ceci est trop horrible ! Je veux dire... Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Reprit Sherlock, les lèvres tremblantes. On s'est vu l'autre jour. Ce bon vieux Yann, toujours insouciant.

Clémence, admiratrice de cette belle manipulation, ne cessa de sourire pendant tout l'entretien.

\- Pardon mais... Mon mari était déprimé depuis des mois, déclara madame Monford, indignée. Enfin, qui êtes vous ?

\- Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'il est loué une voiture, poursuivit Sherlock. Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? C'est un peu suspect, non ?

Lorsqu'elle vit la larme solitaire couler sur la joue du détective, Clémence voulut lui offrir un trophée pour son jeu d'acteur.

\- Pas du tout ! S'exclama la femme de la victime, outrée. Il a oublié d'acheter une vignette pour la voiture, c'est tout !

\- Ah, ça c'était Yann ! Ça c'était Yann tout craché ! Répéta Sherlock d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Absolument pas ! S'agaça son interlocutrice.

\- C'est vrai ?

Son ton avait changé. Il était dur, intéressé. Son regard, lui, scrutait madame Monford.

\- Intéressant, sourit le détective.

Sous un cri indigné de son interlocutrice, Sherlock fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie de la scène de crime. Ses amis ne le quittaient pas d'un pouce. John avait l'air curieux, Clémence morte de rire.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as menti ? Demanda l'ancien militaire.

-Parce que les gens détestent t'informer mais ils adorent te contredire, expliqua la jeune femme. C'était une très bonne idée.

Elle vit les épaules de son colocataire se lever et comprit sa fierté muette. Un sourire attendrit germa sur les lèvres de la psychiatre et elle dépassa ses compagnons, excitée à l'idée de trouver le psychopathe pour le mettre derrière les barreaux.

\- Elle en a parlé au passé, tu as remarqué ? Ajouta Sherlock.

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- J'ai parlé de son mari au passé et elle m'a suivi, rappela le détective. Un peu prématuré; on vient de retrouver la voiture.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a assassiné son mari ?! S'exclama John.

\- Sûrement pas, rétorqua Sherlock. C'est une erreur qu'un assassin ne ferait pas.

\- Ah, je vois, marmonna l'ancien militaire avant de secouer la tête. Non, je ne vois pas. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir ?

\- La pêche ! Leur cria soudain Sandy. Essayez la pêche !

Clémence se retourna et, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres, montra son majeur à la policière.

\- C'est quoi l'étape suivante ? Demanda la psychiatre en ignorant le regard assassin de Sally.

\- Janus Voiture, répondit Sherlock. Je viens de trouver ce carton dans la boite à gants.

Il tendit une carte à John. Quand celui-ci l'eut lu, il la passa à la jeune femme. Les trois colocataires continuèrent de parler de leurs hypothèses sous l'enquête jusqu'à arriver en ville. Là, ils prirent un taxi qui les conduisirent jusqu'à la sortie de Londres.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur de l'entreprise Janus Voiture, deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées et Clémence eut alors soudainement envie de pleurer en se rendant compte qu'elle gâchait son dimanche pour trouver un psychopathe.

\- Je vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider, messieurs.

Monsieur Erwatt était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il se tenait enfoncé dans son siège et observait ses interlocuteurs avec une certaine lassitude fatiguée. C'était quelqu'un dont l'argent n'inquiétait pas contenu de sa montre dorée et de ses boucles d'oreilles en argent. à l'image de son propriétaire, le bureau de Erwatt avait l'air confortable et fonctionnel. Quant à la décoration, elle était de bon goût. _L'odeur laisse à désirer cependant_, pensa la jeune femme.

\- Monsieur Monford vous a loué une voiture hier ? Demanda John.

\- Oui, une voiture de sport, répondit Erwatt. Une Maxdaeric 8. Je m'en offrirais bien une entre nous.

\- Ça en est une, ça ? Interrogea Sherlock en désignant une photo de voiture accrochée au mur.

Clémence fronça les sourcils, connaissant assez son colocataire pour savoir qu'il se fichait complétement des véhicules du moment que ceux-ci remplissaient leur travail.

\- Non, ce sont toutes des Jaguar. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas de la partie.

\- Mais quand même, vous pouvez vous en offrir une, lui le détective. De Maxdaeric, je veux dire.

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux, marmonna son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules. Mais bon, quand on travaille dans un magasin de bonbons et qu'on commence à se servir, quand est-ce qu'on s'arrête ?

Clémence soupira. _Qu'on aille droit au but !_

\- Vous ne connaissiez pas monsieur Monford ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Non, ce n'était qu'un client. Il est venu ici, il a loué une de mes voitures, c'est tout. Je sais pas ce qui a pu lui arriver, avoua Erwatt. Pauvre homme.

\- Vos vacances se sont bien passées ? Questionna Sherlock.

_Mais on s'en fout ! Je veux rentrer et dormir moi !_

\- Vous rentrez de vacances, non ? Reprit le détective.

\- Ah non, le contredisit mollement le directeur. J'ai utilisé un lit de bronzage, en fait. Mais ma femme adorait prendre un bain de soleil, tout ça...

\- Vous auriez de la monnaie pour le distributeur de cigarettes ?

\- Sherlock, grimaça la psychiatre. Je ne pense pas que tes questions soient très pertinentes.

\- J'en ai vu un en venant mais je n'ai pas de monnaie et je meurs d'envie de fumer, continua le détective en tendant un billet à son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci ouvrit son porte-feuille et, constatant qu'il était sec comme les blés, il secoua tristement la tête.

\- Pas grave. Merci de nous avoir consacrer du temps, monsieur Erwatt. Votre aide nous a été précieuse, ajouta Sherlock.

Il sortit du bureau, John et Clémence sur ses talons. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de quitter le garage, la jeune femme arrêta ses amis.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'on peut lui poser d'autres questions ? Demanda t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Il ne nous dira rien de plus.

\- Mais il ne nous a rien dit justement ! S'exclama la psychiatre.

\- Bien au contraire, lui sourit Sherlock en la contournant.

\- Pardon mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'intéressant d'après toi ? Questionna Clémence, marchant rapidement pour rattraper détective.

\- Des mensonges, éluda celui-ci.

La jeune femme soupira, sachant que, désormais, son colocataire ne lâcherait plus un mot sur l'enquête. Sans comprendre où ils allaient, l'ancien militaire et la psychiatre montèrent silencieusement dans un taxi. Clémence soupira et, se détendant, elle laissa son regard voguer derrière la vitre. Le paysage urbain de Londres l'hypnotisa assez pour que, distraite, elle n'entende pas leur destination être prononcée. La jeune femme continua de regarder par le fenêtre pendant quelques minutes avant de fermer les yeux. Elle s'endormit sur le champs.

* * *

_Peut-être que je ferais un One-Shot sur l'histoire de Clémence (celle avec le valet de ferme qu'elle a raconté à Sherlock), ça pourrait être drôle ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Sinon, normalement, cette enquête devrait durer longtemps et j'en suis contente (merci aux créateurs de la série) !_

**faolbee:** Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! J'essaye de faire ressortir que même si John et Clémence forment une sorte de duo qui veillent sur Sherlock, ils n'ont pas la même relation avec lui. Bien que l'amitié, le lien John/Sherlock reste le plus fort !


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour ! Oui, ce chapitre est en retard de... Deux jours ! ça commence bien, hein ?!

Désolée.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Le même depuis 15 chapitres !_

* * *

Chapitre XV

\- ...scend.

La voix était grave et forte, le ton impérieux et pourtant légèrement mal à l'aise. Clémence s'agita et ouvrit un œil ensommeillé. Elle bailla et se redressa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

\- Tu m'as laissé dormir sur ton épaule ! S'exclama t-elle en fronçant brusquement les sourcils.

\- J'avais l'intention de te repousser mais John me l'a fortement déconseillé, se défendit Sherlock avec un air dédaigneux. J'imagine que tu aurais mal pris d'être réveillée en sursaut.

Clémence haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. John leva les yeux au ciel, paya le taxi et sortit du véhicule. Ses deux colocataires le suivirent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à St-Bart ? Demanda la psychiatre.

\- Sherlock a besoin de faire des recherches, répondit l'ancien militaire.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous en attendant ? On va boire un café ?

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit John.

\- On t'en rapporte un, Sh... ?

Le détective s'engouffra dans l'hôpital sans un regard pour ses compagnons. Clémence roula des yeux et ouvrit le chemin jusqu'à la cafétéria. John et elle montèrent à l'étage de psychiatrie et s'installèrent dans le réfectoire, à une table proche d'une grande baie vitrée.

Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment tout en sirotant leur café -noir pour la psychiatre et avec deux sucres pour l'ancien militaire. Clémence compatit à la fatigue de son colocataire et espéra de tout cœur que Sherlock résolve cette enquête dans la journée. De fil en aiguille, le détective devint leur seule sujet de conversation.

\- Tu savais que Sherlock ne connaissait pas le système solaire ? Demanda John en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Pour de vrai ? Pouffa Clémence. Comment ça se fait ?

\- Il trie les informations dans son palais mental et ne garde que «l'utile».

\- Si cela lui permet d'être si brillant... J'imagine qu'il peut se permettre d'ignorer ce genre de choses, sourit la jeune femme.

Elle s'étira, termina son café et se leva.

\- Je meurs de faim, informa t-elle. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Non, ça va, refusa le médecin. Je vais voir où en est, Sherlock.

Les deux colocataires se séparèrent là. Clémence arpenta les couloirs jusqu'à trouver un distributeur automatique et s'acheta plusieurs barres chocolatés. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Docteur Bron ?

Son interlocutrice avait des cheveux blonds, un nez busqué et des yeux bleus. Elle portait l'uniforme des infirmières et Clémence était certaine de la connaître. _Maria ou Jessica ?_ Elle semblait aussi inquiète que paniquée.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda la psychiatre d'une voix chaleureuse.

\- Je sais que vous êtes en week-end mais Jean LaTourelle a disparu, lui raconta brusquement Maria -ou Jessica. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

\- Non, répondit Clémence en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez prévenu la sécurité ?

L'infirmière hocha vivement la tête.

\- Il n'a pas pu quitter l'hôpital mais dans son état... Il pourrait mettre sa vie en danger, ajouta Jessica -à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Maria. Vous n'auriez pas une idée d'où il peut être ?

\- Non mais je vais vous aider à le chercher. Combien de vigiles sont avec nous ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

\- En plus des infirmiers mis sur le coup, nous sommes une dizaine...

\- Pour un hôpital entier, c'est peu.

\- Je pensais vraiment que Jean était avec vous, reprit l'infirmière en se passant une main sur le visage. Il ne parle que de vous...

Il y eut comme un déclic dans la tête de Clémence.

\- Vous avez vérifié dans mon bureau ?

\- Je m'y rendais pour vous prévenir, expliqua Maria.

La psychiatre hocha la tête et se rendit au pas de course à son bureau, l'infirmière sur ses talons. Elle poussa la porte de son cabinet et soupira de soulagement en voyant son patient assis sur son siège. Il semblait en parfaite santé et lisait tranquillement un livre traitant de la philosophie.

\- Monsieur LaTourelle, vous allez bien ? Demanda l'infirmière.

Le patient leva la tête et sourit en remarquant la présence de Clémence.

\- J'étais venu vous parler de quelque chose, informa t-il en reposant le livre sur le bureau.

\- Oh, et bien... Je suis à vous, répondit la psychiatre en prenant place sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau. Mais, à l'avenir, vous préviendrez Maria...

_Ça passe ou ça casse ?_

\- Jessica, la corrigea l'infirmière en secouant la tête.

_Ça casse._

\- Vous préviendrez Jessica quand vous voudrez vous déplacer dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, conclut Clémence sur un ton professorale.

Jean hocha vivement.

\- Je n'ai plus toute ma tête mais je me rappelle très bien ne pas avoir sauter du premier étage de mon immeuble, embraya t-il aussitôt. On m'a poussé !

La psychiatre plissa légèrement les yeux. Les mains de son patient tremblaient et son visage était rouge de colère. Clémence se tourna vers Jessica qui secoua la tête. D'après elle, le patient était en plein délire.

\- Je vois, dit la jeune femme.

\- Vous allez prévenir la police ? Demanda Jean.

Jessica fronça les sourcils et Clémence se mordit la langue. Puis, elle inspira profondément pour reprendre contenance et se leva. La jeune femme contourna son bureau et posa une main douce -mais ferme- sur l'épaule de son patient.

Pour être un bon psychiatre, il fallait avoir de l'empathie, de l'instinct et de la patience. Clémence était trop instable pour pouvoir espérer contenir la folie de ses patients. Quant à sa patience, elle n'existait pas. En conclusion, la jeune femme était un mauvais médecin. Cette voie ne lui convenait pas et elle le savait. Clémence se bornait à rentrer dans un bâtiment qu'elle avait en horreur pour rencontrer des gens dont chacun des problèmes la laissait indifférente.

\- Je vais parler de cette histoire à mon ami, décida la jeune femme.

Car, malgré tout ses défauts, Clémence avait de l'instinct. Et les paroles de son patient avait réussi à titiller sa curiosité.

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire, siffla Jean. C'est la vérité.

\- Bien sûr, tempéra l'infirmière. Bien sûr...

\- C'est à cause de Kilian que je me retrouve enfermé ici ! Gronda le patient. Vous devez me croire ! Je ne suis pas dément, nom d'un chien !

Clémence baissa les yeux sur ses papiers et songea qu'il serait avisé de remplir un peu de paperasse avant de retrouver Sherlock et John, à la morgue. Pendant ce temps, Jessica réussit à calmer le patient et tout en l'entrainant à l'extérieur de la pièce, elle jeta un regard agacé à ce médecin si atypique.

\- Comment cela se fait-il que votre bureau ait été ouvert ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix sèche.

\- Aucune idée, répondit la jeune femme sans la regarder. J'ai dû oublier de le fermer.

Elle leva les yeux et un sourire fier éclaira son visage.

\- Je suis sûre que mon ami pourra vous aider, promit la jeune femme à son patient. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Mais, Sherlock, c'est... !

\- À peine un 3, le coupa le détective. Allons, Clémence... Même toi, tu pourrais résoudre cette enquête.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi ! S'écria Clémence en décidant d'ignorer l'insulte. S'il te plait ! C'est pour le travail !

\- J'ai un travail moi aussi. Et il s'avère qu'il est beaucoup plus intéressant que le tien.

_Espèce d'égoïste. _La psychiatre serra les dents et secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur. À court d'arguments, elle s'écarta de ses deux colocataires et fit quelques pas pour se calmer.

Clémence n'était pas stupide au point de croire l'histoire de son patient. Aussi gentil qu'était Jean, il n'en restait pas moins fou... Il fallait que la jeune femme reste dans son rôle, qu'elle arrête de chercher derrière des paroles délirantes. Son instinct, comparé à celui de Sherlock, ne valait rien. Et si le détective lui disait que ce n'était rien, alors ça l'était. _N'est-ce pas ?_

Clémence soupira. Elle aurait aimé que son colocataire l'aide, la soutienne mais peut-être était-ce trop demandé à Sherlock Holmes ? La psychiatre secoua la tête et, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les tensions, elle finit par revenir auprès de ses amis. Elle sourit à Lestrade qui semblait toujours compatir à son agacement.

\- Quelle quantité de sang y avait-il sur le siège, à votre avis ? Demanda Sherlock en s'approchant du véhicule.

Celui-ci avait été ramené dans les sous-sols des bureaux de Scottland Yard en tant que preuve mais pour l'instant aucun des policiers n'avaient pu l'approcher. C'était la faute de Sherlock. Il était assez pointilleux sur les scènes de crime et bien qu'il ne mette jamais de gants ou de combinaison, il veillait toujours à ne pas abimer les preuves.

\- À peu près un demi-litre, répondit Lestrade.

\- Pas à peu près, rétorqua Sherlock. Exactement un demi-litre. C'est leur première bourde, ajouta t-il en trépignant. C'est bien le sang de Yann Monford mais il a été congelé.

\- Congelé ? Répéta Clémence.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute, renchérit le détective. Je crois que Yann Monford a donné une pinte de son sang, il y a peu de temps, et qu'on la répandu sur le siège.

\- Qui a fait ça ? Demanda John.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Sherlock.

\- Janus Voiture, dit-il. La clef est dans le nom.

\- Le Dieu aux deux visages...

\- Exactement, conclut Sherlock. Il fournissait un service très spécial. Si quelqu'un a un problème, que ce soit d'argent, de couple ou d'autre chose, Janus Voiture peut l'aider à disparaître. Yann Monford était noyé dans les problèmes, sans doute. Il était banquier. Il ne voyait pas d'issue mais s'il disparaissait et qu'on retrouvait sa voiture avec du sang plein le siège conducteur...

\- Ça se tient, lâcha Clémence, admirative. C'est bien joué, bien trouvé ! Tu sais où est Monford ?

\- En Colombie.

Sherlock lissa le col de son manteau et se détourna de la voiture. Ses trois interlocuteurs le suivirent, avides d'en apprendre davantage.

\- Monsieur Erward de Janus Voiture avait un billet de 20 000 Pessos dans son porte-feuille. Et pas mal de monnaie aussi, commença le détective. Il nous a dit qu'il n'était pas allé à l'étranger récemment mais quand je l'ai interrogé sur les voitures, j'ai vu la marque de bronzage sur son cou. Personne ne porte de chemise sur un lit de bronzage, ajouta Sherlock en souriant. Et puis, il y a son bras...

\- Son bras ? Répéta Lestrade.

\- Il n'arrêtait pas de le gratter. De toutes évidences, il l'irritait et saignait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il venait de se faire vacciner, expliqua le détective. Sans doute contre l'hépatite B. Difficile à dire à cette distance. Conclusion: il venait sans doute d'aider Monford à s'installer en Colombie. Madame Monford touche l'assurance vie. Et la partage avec Janus Voiture.

Lestrade ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Les lèvres de Clémence s'étirèrent en un sourire fier et ses yeux brillèrent d'admiration. John, lui, garda les sourcils froncés.

\- Madame Monford ? Demanda t-il.

\- Oh oui, lâcha Sherlock. Elle est aussi dans le coup.

Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il semblait lessivé, ébahi et clairement habitué.

\- Maintenant, allez les arrêter, ordonna le détective au policier. C'est ce que vous faites le mieux. Quant à nous... Il faut que notre poseur de bombes sache qu'on a résolu l'affaire.

_Tu as résolu l'affaire_, pensa Clémence._ Nous n'avons rien fait. _Sherlock et John se sourirent. Ils firent volte-face et s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs obscures du sous-sol. Pendant un instant, la jeune femme voulut vraiment les suivre et faire partie de ce duo étriqué. Elle aurait aimé avoir sa place entre Sherlock et John. Elle aurait adoré avoir l'intelligence ou la force.

Clémence pinça les lèvres. Ses jambes restèrent plantées dans le sol tandis que ses colocataires s'éloignaient. Remarqueraient-ils son absence ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Lui demanda Lestrade.

Il avait encore ce regard triste.

\- Je... J'ai une enquête moi aussi, bégaya la jeune femme.

\- Je vois. Au revoir, alors...

Clémence fila dans le noir.

* * *

L'hôpital St-Bart n'était pas très loin de Scottland Yard ce qui permit à la jeune femme de se rendre sur son lieu de travail à pied. Elle profita du trajet pour se détendre et se laissa même aller à boire un café sur un banc, près d'un parc. Clémence savoura le calme de la rue jusqu'à ce qu'un camion de pompiers, toutes sirènes allumées, ne fende la circulation. Elle suivit le véhicule des yeux puis reprit son chemin.

Quand la jeune femme arriva près de l'hôpital, elle remarqua l'agitation autour des bâtiments et la dangereuse fumée noire qui s'échappait d'une fenêtre à l'étage. Clémence déglutit en reconnaissant son bureau. La vitre était complétement éclatée. L'explosion avait dû être particulièrement violente. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ La psychiatre inspira par le nez et pénétra dans le hall désert.

Les infirmières et les médecins étaient paniqués. Ils courraient partout et se mélangeaient avec les pompiers et la policiers qui eux aussi avaient l'air surchargés de travail. Quelques patients, perdus, erraient dans les couloirs. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

\- Clémence ! L'appela quelqu'un. Oh, comme je suis rassurée !

Molly se jeta sur son amie et la serra férocement dans ses bras.

\- Où étais-tu ?! Demanda t-elle soudainement en s'écartant.

\- Je suis allée voir Sherlock, répondit Clémence.

\- Merci, mon Dieu ! S'exclama la pathologiste. Ton bureau a explosé !

\- ...Sérieusement ?

\- C'est la panique ici ! Lui expliqua son amie. Les patients on pris peur à cause de l'explosion... Ceux de l'aile de psychiatrie se sont éparpillés partout dans l'hôpital ! Certains errent encore dans les couloirs !

\- C'est pas si grave, tempéra Clémence. On va les retrouver.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Il y a Pratt parmi eux.

\- Pratt ?

Molly écarquilla les yeux et entraina la psychiatre à l'écart. Malgré l'agitation autour d'elle, elle gardait un peu de son sang-froid.

\- C'est l'un des patients de Guard, chuchota Molly. Tu le connais, non ? C'est l'un de tes collègues.

\- C'est surtout un gros con.

Guard était un homme gras, bête et arrogant. C'était un mauvais médecin et un homme perfide qui n'hésitait pas à marcher sur les plus faibles pour atteindre le sommet du monde de la psychiatrie. Comme tout ses confrères de St-Bart, il avait fait comprendre à Clémence qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une minable.

\- Pratt a assassiné sa femme et sa fille de six ans. C'est Guard qui était chargé de le surveiller. Son avocat a voulu qu'on lui fasse faire des tests pour savoir s'il était fou... Histoire qu'il ne soit pas envoyé en prison, j'imagine.

\- Et alors ? Demanda Clémence, soudain intéressée. Il est fou ?

\- C'est pas important ! S'agaça Molly. Pratt est en total liberté ! Avec les autres patients !

\- D'accord, d'accord... Je vais me changer et ensuite, je vous aide.

\- Quoi ? Te changer ? Mais Clémence, ton bureau a été rasé et l'aile de la psychiatrie est inaccessible à cause de la fumée. Les pompiers sont à l'œuvre en ce moment et la police ne va pas tarder à les suivre. D'ailleurs, il faut que tu leur parles.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Molly fronça les sourcils et regarda son amie comme elle regardait des cadavres -c'est-à-dire, avec énormément d'intérêt et beaucoup de tendresse.

\- Clémence, tu as été prise pour cible, expliqua la pathologiste. On a fait explosé ton bureau.

\- C'est peut être une fuite de gaz...

\- Uniquement dans ton bureau ? Arrête de te voiler la face, souffla Molly. En plus, il y a la lettre.

\- La lettre ? Répéta Clémence en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Viens voir.

Molly entraina la psychiatre vers une troupe de policiers qui semblaient particulièrement angoissés. Ils étaient jeunes et cherchaient des yeux leurs homologues pompiers. _Des bleus, sans doute._

\- C'est Clémence Bron, la présenta Molly lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

\- Bonjour, madame, déclara l'un des policiers -le plus vieux et le plus calme- d'une voix parfaitement maitrisée. Je suis heureux que vous ne vous trouviez pas dans votre bureau.

\- Merci, dit Clémence. Moi aussi.

\- Où étiez-vous ?

\- À Scottland Yard, répondit la jeune femme. J'étais avec l'inspecteur Lestrade.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Nous sommes amis.

La psychiatre retint une grimace. Elle mentait comme elle respirait. C'était instinctif.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que quelqu'un pourrait vous en vouloir ?

Clémence voulait répondre «non» mais elle se rappela subitement de Moriarty et garda le silence. À part Sherlock et John, elle était certaine que personne ne connaissait cet homme. Prononcé son nom revenait à prononcé celui d'un personnage imaginaire aux yeux de la police.

\- Peut-être... Je ne sais pas, bafouilla la jeune femme en baissant les yeux. Je ne crois pas, non. Ça doit être une fuite de gaz.

Elle était douée pour mentir, pour jouer la pauvre fille sans défense.

\- Si quelque chose vous vient à l'esprit, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter, conclut le policier en notant tout ce que la psychiatre venait de lui dire.

\- Euh... J'ai entendu parler d'une lettre, marmonna Clémence. Ça serait possible de la lire ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est mon supérieur qui l'a. Je vais le chercher. Attendez-moi.

Clémence hocha la tête et regarda le policier s'éloigner.

\- ça va si je te laisse ? Demanda Molly. Il faut que je trouve Smith.

\- Son bureau à lui aussi a explosé ? Plaisanta la jeune femme.

\- Très drôle. Non, il était inquiet, apprit la pathologiste. Il a manqué de se tuer en te cherchant dans les couloirs, tu sais...

La surprise passée, Clémence se sentit rougir de bien-être. Elle aimait savoir que son supérieur tenait assez à elle pour risquer sa vie.

\- Il faudra que je le remercie...

\- Entre nous, je pense que tu as une touche, dit Molly d'un air très sérieux.

\- Il a été très clair à ce sujet, informa la psychiatre. Nous ne sommes même pas amis.

\- Comme moi et Sherlock ?

\- Notre relation est quand même un peu mieux que ça, lâcha Clémence.

Molly rougit et hocha la tête. Elle s'éloigna et monta les escaliers -sans doute dans le but de rejoindre l'aile de chirurgie. Au moment où elle disparut du champs de vision de la psychiatre, le policier revint. Il tenait dans sa main une photo pliée en deux.

\- Vous devriez vous asseoir, prévint-il.

\- Ça va, refusa la jeune femme. Je suis plus forte que ça.

Elle arracha presque la photo des mains du policier et la déplia si vivement qu'elle manqua de la déchirer.

Le cliché était de très bonne qualité et la représentait en pleine discussion avec sa tante, autour d'une tasse de thé dans son appartement. L'inscription écrite au marqueur noir la fit vaciller. «**Quittez Londres**» C'était signé Jim Ytrairom.

Clémence rendit la photo au policier et s'éloigna en titubant. Elle s'assit sur une chaise dans le hall et se passa une main sur le visage. Moriarty cherchait à l'effrayer. Il aurait pu la tuer. Il avait voulu le lui prouver. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Pourquoi s'amusait-il à la torturer ? Elle n'était que la colocataire de Sherlock, à peine son amie. Elle n'était pas non plus une menace pour ses plans ou quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour jouer à tout ces jeux d'enquêtes. Moriarty ne gagnerait rien en la poussant à quitter la ville.

_Est-ce que je dois fuir ? _Clémence avait fui toute sa vie et l'idée la laissait désormais de glace. Elle ne voyait rien de mal dans le fait de se mettre en sécurité. Laisser ses amis affronter ce psychopathe tout seul ne lui posait pas de problème. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de partir ? Sa fierté, sans aucun doute. Clémence avait toujours rechigné à obéir.

La jeune femme inspira profondément par le nez, essuya son front moite et se releva. Elle emprunta les locaux des infirmières pour se changer avec une tenue de chirurgien et se rendit dans l'aile de pédiatrie. Malgré une légère difficulté à respirer, elle réussit à faire son travail et à ramener tout les patients égarés.

Guard, quant à lui, retrouva Pratt. Il manqua de se faire tuer mais, grâce à l'aide d'un policier passant par là, il n'hérita que d'un malheureux coquard. Le patient fut rapatriée en prison et ses tests reprogrammés dans une semaine.

* * *

Clémence quitta l'hôpital aux alentours de seize heures. Elle s'arrêta dans un fast food pour dévorer un hamburger puis, elle prit un taxi et se rendit au 221B. L'appartement était désert. La jeune femme s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit comme une masse.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Elle grimaça en se redressant et entendit les pas dans les escaliers. Elle salua John et Sherlock en s'étirant.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec nous ? Lui demanda l'ancien militaire en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil face à elle.

La jeune femme fit la moue.

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi.

\- Exact, dit Sherlock en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Bien, siffla Clémence et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Elle secoua la tête et se leva pour éviter le regard inquisiteur de John. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le portable rose dans la poche du manteau de Sherlock sonna. Le détective s'empressa de déverrouiller l'appareil et s'approcha de John pour lui montrer le message. Clémence grommela mais s'avança tout de même pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Le poseur de bombe avait envoyé la photo d'une femme d'une quarantaine aux cheveux blonds courts. Elle était grosse et trop maquillée. Elle souriait de manière superficielle. La psychiatre était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

\- Ça pourrait être n'importe qui ! S'exclama Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça pourrait, en effet, sourit John. Tu as de la chance que je ne bosse pas depuis longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ah ! S'écria soudain Clémence en tapant dans ses mains. Mais oui ! C'est Connie Prince !

Sherlock se tourna vers elle et ses yeux bleus la sondèrent longuemment. La gorge de la jeune femme s'assécha et elle bégaya quelques mots avant de réussir à s'expliquer:

\- C'est une animatrice télé... Elle est assez...

\- Inutile, conclut le détective.

Clémence sourit._ On peut dire ça, oui._

* * *

_Que ce chapitre vous plaise !_

**Feux-follet:** Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu aimes mon interprétation de Sherlock -au plus prêt de l'original, tel est l'objectif ! Merci d'aimer Clémence et tant mieux si ces passages t'ont fait rire ! Je pense vraiment que le trio Sherlock/John/Clémence a une date de péremption parce qu'il ne convient à aucun des trois... Sherlock n'aime pas le fait que Clémence soit importante pour lui, John se sent coupable d'accaparer toute l'attention de Sherlock et Clémence déteste l'idée d'être mise de côté. Du coup, oui, Sherlock a un petit problème social avec Clémence (cette phrase n'est pas correcte mais bon, tu m'as comprise) ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Voilà la suite !

**claire-emrys:** Bien et toi ? :) Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu vas aimer aussi ce chapitre.

**Erable:** Merci ! La différence entre un psychiatre et un psychologue, c'est qu'un psychiatre est autorisé à donner des médicaments. Les deux sont censés écouter leur patient pour faire leur travail ! ;)


End file.
